


Lány a Kapun túlról

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Danger, Drama, Experiment, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Romance, War, girl from another world, minor changes in the original story, passing the Gate, time travelling
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, amely a 2003-mas anime alatt játszódik!Alice Morrison hétköznapi, tizenhat éves lány, aki a mi világunk Londonjában él 2003-ban. Átlagos, visszahúzódó, magányos és mindene a rajzolás. Ám egy nap egy amestrisi kórházban ébred fel. Fogalma sincs, hol van, hogy került oda és egyáltalán, mit is akarnak tőle azok a furcsa fazonok, akik magukat Állami Alkimistáknak nevezik és halálra rémisztik őt. Semmit sem ért, ráadásul még kémnek is hiszik, ám amikor Ed és Al a pártfogásukba veszik, a lány akaratlanul is belekeveredik a Bölcsek Kövéért vívott háborúba. Ő azonban semmi mást nem akar, mint hazajutni. Ugyanakkor, talán több köze van Amestrishez, és a kőhöz, mint elsőre gondolta volna. Különleges képessége pedig nemcsak a hadsereg, de egy másik, bizonyos személy figyelmét is felkelti.A homonculusok nevei eredetiben maradnak, de azok kedvéért, akik csak magyarul látták az animét, ide írom a neveket:Envy = IrigyLust = BujaGluttony = FalánkPride = BüszkeGreed = KapzsiSloth = RestWrath = Harag





	1. Első fejezet

A Központi Város Parancsnokságán nagy volt a felfordulás, nem is akármilyen okból. Az ügy, amely az összes részleget felbolygatta, mint valami méhkast, nem volt éppen hétköznapinak nevezhető. Pedig az lett volna, hiszen nem ez volt az első eset, hogy hadsereg hasonló ügybe keveredett, amikor megpróbáltak megölni valakit. Ám ez az eset mégis rendkívülinek volt nevezhető, nevezetesen, mert a mostani áldozatot, egy fiatal lányt, egy összetört alkimista kör közepén találták meg öntudatlan állapotban, véresen, de legalább élve. Roy Mustang és csapata először egy félresikerült transzmutációra, vagy valamiféle barbár áldozati szertartásra gyanakodott, így a lányt azonnal a Központi Katonai Kórházba szállították, hiszen ott volt a legjobb az ellátás. Ám amikor végre visszatértek a parancsnokságra, és engedélyt kaptak átvizsgálni a lány holmiját, meglepő felfedezést tettek. Olyan dolgokat találtak, amikről nem tudták eldönteni, mi célt szolgálhattak. És három nap alatt sem jutottak közelebb a megoldáshoz.  
– Vajon mi lehet ez? – kérdezte tűnődve Jean Havoc hadnagy, miközben egy lapos, hosszúkás tárgyat forgatott a kezében. Életében nem látott még ilyet, el sem tudta képzelni, mi lehet az. – Valamiféle adóvevő, vagy mi?  
– Fogalmam sincs – rázta a fejét az ezredes, aki ugyanolyan tanácstalannak tűnt, mint a többiek. – És nem ez az egyetlen furcsa tárgy, amit a lánynál találtunk. Még azt sem igen tudjuk, milyen anyagból készültek.

Havoc szívott egyet a cigarettájából, és újfent a kezében tartott, apró tárgyra meredt. Zöld színű volt, akkora, hogy elfért a tenyerében és ki lehetett nyitni. Belül gombok sorakoztak számokkal és mindenféle jelekkel, a kinyitható része pedig fekete volt. Próbaképpen megnyomott egy gombot, de nem történt semmi, így arra gondolt, hogy az eszköz vagy nem működik, vagy ki van kapcsolva. És ha ki van kapcsolva, akkor valahogy be is lehet kapcsolni, bár hogy miképpen, azt nem tudta. Életében nem látott még ilyet, de nem tudott másra gondolni, mint hogy ez a furcsa tárgy valamiféle adóvevő, vagy más kommunikációs eszköz lehet. Vagy talán bomba, mert sosem lehet tudni.  
– És mi a van a másik dologgal? – kérdezte hirtelen Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy, és egy szürke színű, széles, lapos tárgyra mutatott a szemközti asztalon Breda hadnagy és Fuery főtörzsőrmester előtt. – Jutottak vele valamire?  
– Nem – válaszolta a fejét csóválva Breda. – Életemben nem láttam még ilyen tárgyat. Sem az anyaga, sem a rendeltetése nem ismeretes. Először arra kéne rájönnünk, miből készült, mert egyértelműen nem fém, ahhoz túl könnyű. De Fuery már dolgozik rajta, hogy felnyissa – mutatott az apró termetű, szemüveges katonára, aki éppen azon fáradozott, hogy a tárgyat megfordítva felnyithassa az alját. – Hátha akkor többet tudunk mondani.  
– Remek – sóhajtott Mustang, és hátradőlt a székében. – És mi van a lány személyazonosságával? Úgy tudom, voltak nála iratok, vagy legalábbis affélék.  
– Igen – jelentette Hawkeye. – A ruhákon, tisztálkodási eszközökön, valamint festéshez és rajzhoz való dolgokon kívül találtunk nála egy bőrből készült pénztárcát némi pénzzel, ami egyértelműen nem amestrisi cenz. A szakértők még próbálják azonosítani a papírpénzt és az érméket. – Az ezredes bólintott, és érdeklődve hallgatta beosztottját. – Annyi bizonyos, hogy se nem xingi, se nem drachmai, vagy cretai, de nem is aerugoi fizetőeszköz. Azt mondták, ilyet még ők sem láttak, de igyekeznek, ahogy tudnak. Ami az iratokat illeti, azok tanúsága szerint a lány neve Alice Morrison, ami pedig a születési dátumát illeti, minden bizonnyal hamis.  
– Ezt magyarázza meg, főhadnagy! – kapott a szón a fekete hajú férfi.  
– Uram, a dátum szerint ez a lány még meg sem született – válaszolta Riza, mire minden szempár döbbenten nézett a szőke hajú nőre, mintha az meghibbant volna. Ez azonban teljes képtelenség volt. – Ugyanis, a születési dátuma ezerkilencszáznyolcvanhét, ami teljességgel lehetetlen. A lány vagy menekült valaki elől, vagy az is lehet, hogy kém! Bár lehetett más oka is rá, hogy hamis születési dátumot adjon meg. De bármi is az igazság, ezt csak ő tudná elmondani nekünk.  
– Igen, de jelenleg sajnos nincs magánál, és az orvos sem tudta megmondani, hogy mikor tér magához – jegyezte meg halkan Falman altiszt. – Sőt, Dr. Leonard szerint lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem ébred fel, amekkora ütés érte a fejét.  
– Nos, majd meglátjuk – mondta Mustang. – Addig is dolgozzunk, emberek, nem érünk rá egész nap!

A csapattagok morogtak egyet, de mindenki visszatért a munkájához. Csodálkoztak, hogy az Elric fivérek még nem érkeztek meg, hiszen ők biztosan sokat tudtak volna segíteni. Abban nem kételkedtek, hogy úton vannak, hiszen az ezredesnek első dolga volt tájékoztatni Edwardot a helyzetről és utasítani, hogy jöjjön vissza, bárhol van is. Arról is tudtak, hogy a híres Acél alkimista nem volt túl lelkes az utasítgatástól, de azt is, hogy az ügy felkeltette az érdeklődését. Hiszen ez olyan eset volt, amilyen nem történik minden héten. És kivételesen még az ezredes sem lazsálhatott, mert Hawkeye szemmel tartotta, ami azért a többieknek kissé öröm az ürömben volt. A szőke hadnagy legalább nem csak rájuk nézett csúnyán, ami ugyan sovány elégtétel volt, de mégis valami.

~*~

Edward elgondolkodva szállt le a vonatról öccse, Alphonse társaságában. Annak ugyan nem örült, hogy Mustang visszahívta, de az ügy, amelyet az ezredes említett, roppant érdekesnek tűnt. Nem az, hogy találtak egy sérültet, hanem hogy hol találták. A fiatal, szőke alkimista el sem tudta képzelni, miért cipelne bárki egy lányt egy alkimista kör közepére, hacsak nem volt vele valami célja. A fiú megállt egy pillanatra, és elgondolkodott. Vajon mi lehetett az ok? Gyilkossági kísérlet? Vagy valamiféle szertartás? Egyik sem lenne kizárt, bár az utóbbit tartotta valószínűbbnek. Tudta, hogy bizonyos szekták emberi áldozatokat is használnak, de úgy tűnik, ez esetben az áldozat túlélte.  
– Mire gondolsz, bátyus? – Al hangja szakította ki az idősebb Elric fivért a gondolataiból. Ed pislogott párat, mielőtt felnézett volna az öccsére.  
– Vajon mi történhetett vele? – kérdezte félhangosan Ed, miközben elindultak a parancsnokság felé. – Ok nélkül senki sem kerül ilyen helyzetbe, és abból, amit az az idióta elmondott, nem úgy tűnik, hogy a lány önszántából ment volna oda.  
– Gondolod, hogy valaki bántani akarta? – kérdezte a páncélba zárt fiatalabb fiú, ezúttal figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy bátyja milyen szavakkal illette a felettesét. Ed tanácstalanul ingatta a fejét. – Remélem, ha magához tér, el tudja mondani, mi történt vele.  
– Csak ebben bízhatunk – vont vállat az Acél alkimista. – Persze Mustang nem árult el túl sok mindent.  
– Az incidens három napja történt, az ezredes is akkor szólt nekünk – jegyezte meg Al. – Hátha azóta már sikerült előrébb lépniük az ügyben.

Edward bólintott, és megszaporázta lépteit. Csepegni kezdett az eső, ő pedig a fejére húzta a kapucniját. Újfent elátkozta magát, amiért nem hozott magával esernyőt és magában eszeveszetten szidta az ezredest, amiért visszarángatta a Központi Városba. Pont most kellett megtörténni ennek az incidensnek, amikor végre nyomon voltak a kő után. Ed néha úgy érezte a Sors összeesküdött ellenük, és szánt szándékkal nem akarja, hogy jóvátegye, amit évekkel ezelőtt elkövetett. Al egy szót sem szólt, hagyta, hogy bátyja elmerüljön a gondolataiban. Őt is foglalkoztatta a dolog, hiszen nem mindennap történik meg, hogy valakit ilyen állapotban és ilyen helyen találjanak meg. A fiatalabb, páncélba zárt fivér elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon mi történhetett valójában. De akármennyit is törte a fejét, nem kapott választ a kérdéseire.  
A fivérek végül szerencsésen elérték a parancsnokságot, ahol Roy Mustang és egysége már várták őket. Ed első dolga volt, hogy kerítsen magának egy bögre jó forró kávét, csak azután volt hajlandó az üggyel foglalkozni, és szemügyre venni azt a két ismeretlen tárgyat, amivel a katonák nem boldogultak. De még ő is tanácstalanul állt, és a fejét vakarta, mert nem tudott rájönni, mik lehetnek azok.  
– Szóval ezek is nála voltak? – kérdezte végül, Riza Hawkeye főhadnagyhoz intézve szavait. A szokások kanapén ült, hátradőlt és kezében forgatta a kisebb méretű, zöld színű tárgyat, amellyel addig Jean Havoc foglalkozott.  
– Igen, de fogalmunk sincs, mik lehetnek ezek. A szakértők még csak hasonlókat sem láttak – válaszolta a szőke katona. – A kisebbik talán valamiféle kommunikációs berendezés lehet, de a másikról fogalmunk sincs. Bár azt is fel lehet nyitni – tette hozzá, majd felnyitotta a másik, nagyobbik lapos tárgy tetejét.  
Ed és Al érdeklődve nézték a holmit, amely hasonlított az idősebb fiú kezében tartott kisebb tárgyhoz. Bár ezen több nyomogatnivaló akármi volt, és a fekete része is nagyobb volt. Egyik fivér sem tudta, miféle szerkezet lehet, de biztosak voltak benne, hogy nem amestrisi találmány. Vagy ha igen, akkor olyasmi, amit ők még sosem láttak.  
– Úgy gondoljuk, valamiféle mechanikus szerkezetek lehetnek – szólalt meg Kain Fuery főtörzsőrmester, mire Ed azonnal az alacsony, szemüveges férfira pillantott. Fuery idegesen megigazította a szemüvegét, mielőtt folytatta volna a mondandóját. – Sajnos nem sikerült felnyitnom egyiket sem, pedig szívesen megnéztem volna, hogy néznek ki belül. Alkímiával pedig talán jobb lenne nem próbálkozni, hátha érzékeny holmik. Nem tudhatjuk, nem sérülnek-e meg, vagy robbannak fel az alkímia hatására.  
– Ez logikus – bólintott Ed, majd Alra nézett. – Neked mi a véleményed, Al?

Al erősen elgondolkodott, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Tudta, hogy a bátyja számít a válaszára és a segítségére, ő pedig nem akarta cserbenhagyni. De ez most őt is megfogta. Végül eszébe jutott valami.  
– És… nem is tudom… – mondta bizonytalanul. – Mármint, lehet, hogy ostoba ötlet, de… esetleg… megpróbálhatnánk bekapcsolni a szerkezeteket, nem? – mikor nem kapott választ, csak mindenfelől döbbent, értetlen tekintetek meredtek rá, zavartan felnevetett. – Úgy értem… akkor csak közelebb jutnánk a megoldáshoz és…  
– Remek ötlet, Al! – kiáltott fel Ed, és mielőtt Roy, vagy bárki más megakadályozhatta volna, az alacsony alkimista nekilátott, és elkezdte nyomkodni a nagyobb szerkezeten a gombokat.  
Al a fejét fogta, miközben mindenki más a fiú köré gyűlt, hogy megnézzék, mi sül ki belőle. Ed sorban nyomtatott mindent, amit csak a szerkezeten látott, mígnem hirtelen az egyik gomb hatására halk pittyenés hallatszott, és a gép életre kelt. Mindenki hátrahőkölt, még Ed is, amikor a tárgy fekete részén hirtelen színkavalkád, majd egy WindowsXP felirat jelent meg. Ed félredöntötte a fejét, de mielőtt még elgondolkodhatott volna, mit jelent, amit lát, a felirat eltűnt, és a háttér kékre váltott, középen pedig egy Jelszó felirat jelent meg, alatta pedig egy fehér rubrika.  
– Mi… mi a csuda ez? – kérdezte döbbenten Riza Hawkeye és előbb a szerkezetre, majd Roy Mustangra nézett. Ám az ezredes legalább olyan döbbentnek és tanácstalannak tűnt, mint ő maga. Sőt, a többiek sem igen jutottak dűlőre a tárgyat illetően.  
– Nos – vakarta meg a fejét a fekete hajú férfi -, akármi is, úgy tűnik, jelszó nélkül nem tudjuk meg. És valószínűleg a jelszót csak a mi kis kómás betegünk tudja, akit sajnálatos módon jelenleg nem áll módunkban kikérdezni.  
– Ezek szerint meg kell várnunk, amíg… hogy is hívják az illetőt? – kérdezte Ed, akinek csak most jutott eszébe, hogy nem is tudja az áldozat nevét.  
– Alice Morrisonnak, legalábbis az iratai szerint – válaszolta Hawkeye.  
– Meg kell várnunk, míg Alice Morrison magához tér – vont vállat a szőke alkimista, pedig rettentően fúrta az oldalát a sok megválaszolatlan kérdés. – Mást nem nagyon tehetünk, ha a végére akarunk járni az ügynek.  
– De igen – mondta az ezredes. – Kideríthetjük, hogy hogyan került oda, vagy, hogy ki és miért akarta bántani. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem önszántából sétált be abba az alkimista körbe. Hacsak nem valamelyik, ma divatos, öngyilkos szekta tagja.  
– Én az utóbbit kizárnám – vetette ellene Riza. – Amennyi ruha, és pipereholmi volt nála, nem hiszem, hogy meg akart halni. Inkább tűnt úgy, mint aki utazni készült. Talán tényleg emberrablásról van szó. De ehhez meg kell tudnunk, hogy ki készítette a kört, és milyen célból. 

Ed elgondolkodott. Ok nélkül senki sem készített volna alkimista kört, de az emberáldozat ritka volt. Ugyan ő is tudta, hogy bizonyos esetekben használnak fel embereket alkímia céljából, de nem gondolta, hogy ez pont itt, a Központi Városban történne meg. Alice-t a város szélén találták egy elhagyatott helyen, amerre ritkán jár bárki is. Bárki volt is az elkövető, biztos, hogy nem egyedül dolgozott, és gondosan kitervelt mindent. Szerette volna látni a kört, akkor talán közelebb jutott volna a megoldáshoz, mert most már igencsak érdekelte az ügy. Mindig érzékenyen érintette, ha felhasználnak valakit, de azóta a három évvel korábbi eset óta, amire gondolni sem szeretett, még jobban felbőszítették az ilyen emberi aljasságok. Akkor nem tudta megmenteni Ninát, de nem akarta, hogy még több ember szenvedjen valaki beteges hajlamai miatt. Segíteni akart Alice-nek, akkor is, ha megvolt az esélye, hogy a lány veszélyes lehet. Még akkor is, ha sosem találkozott vele, és semmit sem tudott róla. És tudta, hogy ezek a furcsa szerkezetek rejtik a válaszok egy részét, amelyekre kíváncsi volt. Viszont nem voltak meg a módszerei ahhoz, hogy kiszedje belőlük a kívánt információt. Nem mert alkímiával próbálkozni, tartva attól, hogy Fuery törzsmesternek igaza van, és kárt okozhat a gépben. Ha pedig a szerkezet megsemmisül, rengeteg értékes információ is eltűnhet vele együtt. Ed pedig nem szeretett volna kockáztatni és hibát elkövetni. Mindig is tervezgetett, bár hajlamos volt fejjel rohanni is a falnak, ha úgy adódott. Ám még ő is tudta, hogy ezúttal igen gondosan kell eljárnia, mert ha újfent hebehurgyán határoz, azzal rengeteg gondot okozhat nem csak saját magának, vagy Mustangnak – ami nem igazán érdekelte volna -, de a szerencsétlenül járt, kómában fekvő áldozatnak is. Ezt pedig mindenképpen szerette volna elkerülni.

A szőke, fiatal alkimista végül újfent hátradőlt, nem sokat tehetett, és azon törte a fejét, mi lehet az a bizonyos jelszó. Biztosan valami olyasmi, ami nem túl bonyolult, ugyanakkor nem is egyszerűen megfejthető. Hallotta, hogy körülötte Mustang és a többiek megvitatják a dolgot, de nem igen figyelt rájuk. Mint legtöbbször, ő már egy lépéssel a csapat előtt járt azon tanakodva, vajon meg lehet-e kerülni a jelszót ezen a gépen. A szerkezet nem tűnt bonyolultnak, de mivel élete során még csak hasonlót sem látott soha, tudta, hogy roppant óvatosnak kell lennie.  
– Min gondolkodsz, bátyus? – Al hangja rángatta ki a gondolataiból. Mikor felnézett, a nagyméretű páncéllal találta szemben magát, amely mintha együttérzően bámulta volna. Ednek legalábbis úgy tűnt.  
– Vajon… – kezdte Ed, de hirtelen telefoncsörgés szakította félbe a szavait. – Később elmondom – mondta, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy Riza Hawkeye megkerülve Mustang asztalát, a készülék után nyúl.  
– Igen? – kérdezte a főhadnagy, majd pár pillanatnyi feszült csend következett. – Értettem – mondta Riza, azzal letette a kagylót.  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Mustang, és mindenki érdeklődve meredt a nőre. Szemmel láthatóan nemcsak az ezredest izgatta a telefon.  
– Ezredes, Dr. Robert Leonard telefonált a kórházból – válaszolta Hawkeye. – Azt mondta, hogy Alice Morrison magához tért.

Döbbent suttogás futott végig a szobán, Ed pedig észrevette, hogy Mustang szája megfeszül. Ő azonban egyben nyugodtnak, ugyanakkor kíváncsinak is érezte magát. Be akart menni a kórházba, beszélni akart a lánnyal, de természetesen, ehhez az ezredes engedélye kellett. Ő pedig nem akarta elpuskázni a lehetőséget. A vállán érezte Al kesztyűs kezének érintését, és tudta, hogy az öccse is azt akarja, most nem legyen meggondolatlan.  
– Bemegyünk a kórházba! – határozott az ezredes. – Hawkeye, maga velem jön! Acél, gyere te is! Breda, értesítse a Fürhert, gondolom, szeretné tudni a fejleményeket. A többiek itt maradnak, és megvárják, hátha a szakértők végre jutnak valamire az idegen pénzzel.  
– Ez az! – boxolt bele a levegő Ed, majd felállt, és követte az ezredes és a főhadnagy kettősét. Al mögötte lépkedett, aki sosem maradt távol a testvérétől. Ők összetartoztak.  
Ahogy kiléptek az ajtón, és ráfordultak a folyosóra, a két fivér összenézett. Mindkettőjüknek ugyanaz járt a fejében, nevezetesen, vajon ki lehet ez a titokzatos Alice Morrison?


	2. Második fejeezt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice magához tér a kómából, és egyből szembesül néhány sokkoló ténnyel, amelyeket elég nehezen emészt meg. Időközben Roy, Riza, Ed és Al megérkeznek a kórházba és beszélnek Dr. Leonarddal.

Alice lassan kezdett magához térni. Az első dolog, amit érzékelt, hogy rettenetesen fájt a feje. Felnyögött, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, és a fejéhez kapott. Meglepetten állapította meg a kötést a fején, hogy ágyban fekszik és fura szagból ítélve egy kórházban volt. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy került ide, az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy az utcán sétált a buszmegálló felé, egy utazótáskával és a rajzcuccaival a vállán. Hát persze! A szokásos, évi rajztáborba készült, ahová minden évben nyolcéves kora óta. Az volt az egyetlen hely, ahol nem néztek rá furán, nem nevezték torzszülöttnek, szörnyetegnek, dilisnek, nem bámulták meg és nem súgtak össze a háta mögött. Ahol nem közösítették ki olyasmiért, amiről egyáltalán nem tehetett. 

Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, hogy került egy kórházi ágyba és mi történt vele pontosan. Próbált emlékezni, de iszonyatos fájdalom hasított a fejébe, így inkább felhagyott azzal, hogy megpróbálja felidézni, mi történt. Helyette körbenézett a szobában. Réginek tűnt, mintha a múlt század óta nem újították volna fel. Egyetlen ágy volt a szobában, amelyben feküdt, jobb felöl egy éjjeliszekrény volt, rajta egy vizeskancsó és egy pohár. Kissé távolabb egy barnára festett ajtó, amely a lány véleménye szerint a folyosóra vezethetett. Kissé távolabb, az egyik falnál egy barna színű kanapét pillantott meg, rajta krémszínű párnákkal. Mikor balra nézett, meglepetten pillantotta meg a karjából kiálló infúziós csövet, amely egy állványra helyezett tasakhoz volt csatolva. A bal karja majdnem könyékig be volt gipszelve, amiből arra következetett, hogy eltört. Sóhajtott egyet. Ezek szerint jó pár órája, vagy akár több napja is itt lehet. Vajon felhívta valaki az anyukáját? Vajon volt már látogatója? Bizonyára értesítették a családját, hiszen ilyen esetekben ez így szokás, nem? A gondolkodásba egészen belefáradt, és csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy nem látott nővérhívót. Sehol, pedig ilyesminek lennie kéne, ő legalábbis így tudta. De hiába kereste, nem találta sem az ágyban, sem az éjjeliszekrényen. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem számított súlyos esetnek, de hát, ha elájult, akkor annak kellett számítania. Talán balesetet szenvedett, de a fején, a bal csuklóján és a jobb oldalán kívül semmije sem fájt. Ugyan érzett némi tompa fájdalmat az egész testében, de ez lehetett attól is, hogy esetleg múlt a fájdalomcsillapító hatása, amit valószínűleg beadtak neki.   
– Hol a jó fenében lehetek? – suttogta csak úgy saját magának, és a nyakához nyúlt. Ám meglepetten kellett konstatálnia, hogy a mindig viselt, absztrakt mintás medál sehol. – A medálom! – kiáltott fel. – Hol van?!   
A meglepettségtől megpróbált felülni, ám pont ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és egy idősebb, talán a negyvenes évei végén járó, fehérköpenyes férfi lépett be. Barna hajába már ősz tincsek vegyültek, csokoládébarna szemei meglepetten, de jóindulatúan tekintettek a lányra, ahogy odasietett az ágyhoz. Kezében egy aktát, vagy valami ahhoz hasonlót tartott.  
– Látom, végre felébredt, kisasszony – mondta. – De jobban tenné, ha nem ugrálna, vagy felszakadnak a sebei. 

Alice felnézett a férfira, és hagyta magát visszanyomni fekvő helyzetbe. Értette, amit mondott neki, bár az akcentus furcsa volt, idegen. Még sosem hallott ilyet, így arra tudott csak gondolni, hogy valahol vidéken lehet. Igen, egy vidéki, angliai kórházban, ez pedig megmagyarázná a viharvert, idejétmúlt berendezést. Vidéken általában rosszabb volt a kórházi ellátás, mint Londonban, vagy a többi nagyvárosban.   
– Még be sem mutatkoztam, Dr. Robert Leonard vagyok, é vagyok a kezelőorvosa – mutatkozott be a férfi. – Meg tudná mondani a nevét, kisasszony?  
– Alice Morrison – mondta Alice. – Örvendek.   
– Hasonlóképpen, Miss Morrison – biccentett Dr. Leonard. – Meg tudná mondani a korát, az anyja nevét és hogy hol született? Elnézést, de tudni szeretném, hogy a feje nem szenvedett-e a látottaknál komolyabb károsodást. A jobb csuklója eltört, de rendbe fog jönni, ahogy a többi sérülés is. Tudja, szerencséje volt, kisasszony. Rosszabbul is járhatott volna. – Alice bólintott, és bár nem mutatta, a hallottak megijesztették.  
– Tizenhat éves vagyok, anyám neve Jennifer Morrison és Londonban születtem – válaszolta Alice az előbb feltett kérdésre, mire az orvos arca elkomorult. – Valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte aggódva a lány.  
– Nem, nem, semmit az égvilágon – rázta a fejét a férfi. – Vannak fájdalmai, kisasszony?  
– A fejem fáj, és a karom, meg egy kicsit az oldalam – válaszolt Alice, majd eszébe jutott valami. De megvárta, míg Dr. Leonard végez a jegyzeteléssel. – Kérdezhetek valamit? Hol vagyok, és mi történt velem?

Dr. Leonard nem válaszolt azonnal. Nem igazán tudta, mit mondhatna, hiszen Roy Mustang ezredes a lelkére kötötte, hogy semmiképpen se meséljen a lánynak a transzmutációs körről, valamint, hogy valójában milyen állapotban találták meg. De hazudni sem hazudhatott neki. Ráadásul volt valami fura ebben a lányban, amit még Dr. Leonard sem tudott megmagyarázni. Nem volt idevaló, ráadásul az orvos még sosem hallott London nevű helyről. Alice Morrison biztosan nem volt amestrisi, erre Dr. Leonard az orvosi diplomáját tette volna.   
– Sérülten találtak magára a városhatárban, de ennél többet én sem tudok – mondta végül Dr. Leonard, miután befejezte a jegyzetelést. – Úgy gondolták, idehozzák, mert ez a legjobban felszerelt kórház a Központi Városban.   
– Központi Város? – kérdezte Alice összevont szemöldökkel. Ezek szerint valaki megtámadhatta, vagy tényleg baleset volt. Érezte, hogy a férfi elhallgat valamit előle. Mindig is jók voltak a megérzései, és tudta, hogy nem téved. Volt valami, amit Dr. Leonard szándékosan titkolt előle. – Mégis… hol vagyok, Dr. Leonard?  
– A Központi Város katonai kórházában, Amestrisben – válaszolta az orvos, mire Alice félredöntötte a fejét. – Mond magának ez valamit?  
– Egyáltalán nem – rázta a fejét Alice. – Még sosem hallottam Amestris nevű helyről. – Mikor Dr. Leonard nem reagált, Alice egy újabb kérdést tett fel. – Mi a mai dátum?  
– Ezerkilencszáztizennégy, május hatodika – adta meg a felvilágosítást a férfi, mire Alice szemei elkerekedtek. Úgy érezte, rosszul hallotta, amit az előbb hallani vélt.  
– Ho… hogyan?! – kérdezte óvatosan Alice, miközben a hangja remegett. – Ezer… ezer… kilencszáz… tizen… négy?! – A dátum csak akadozva jött ki a száján, az agya próbálta feldolgozni a dolgot. – De… de… de hát ez… Ez nem lehet! Nem lehet! Nem! Nem lehet! Ez tévedés! Nem lehet! – hajtogatta egyre hangosabban.  
Érezte, hogy valaki finoman megrázza, és egy hangot is hallott, de képtelen volt figyelni rá. Nem! Itt valami tévedés volt, egész biztos tévedés! Nem lehet! Képtelenség! Ez egy rossz tréfa, valaki megtréfálta. Igen, biztosan erről volt szó. Hogy is lehetne ezerkilencszáztizenötben?! Hiszen az időutazás képtelenség. Valószínűleg elájult, beütötte a fejét, ez az egész pedig egy álom. Pontosan, csak álmodik, és amikor felébred, otthon lesz a szobájában, az ágyában, az anyukája pedig reggelivel és egy csésze kakaóval fogja várni a konyhában. Mégis, valami belül, egy apró hang azt suttogta, hogy ez nem álom, hanem nagyon is a valóság. Egyik kezével a hajába túrt, a másikkal a medált kereste a nyakában, de nem találta, nem volt meg. Hallotta a hangot, amely beszélt hozzá, de képtelen volt figyelni, nem értette, mit mond, nem is akarta érteni. Csak haza akart menni. Nem akart itt lenni, és nem is tudta, hogy hol van az az itt. Egyre gyorsabban lélegzett, mintha maratont futott volna, a szívverése hevesebbé vált. Kezdett pánikba esni, pedig erre most nem volt idő.

– Miss Morrison! – mondta határozottan Dr. Leonard. – Miss Morrison, figyeljen rám! Nincs semmi baj, próbáljon megnyugodni! Minden rendben lesz.  
Alice a férfira nézett, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy ül. Mikor ült fel? Nem emlékezett rá, ahogy sok minden másra sem. A férfi szavai lassan eljutottak a tudatáig, és igyekezett megnyugodni. De ez elég nehezen ment, mindazok után, amiket hallott. Mikor végre elég nyugodtnak érezte magát, Dr. Leonard bólintott.  
– Jól van, minden rendben, kisasszony, nem lesz semmi baj – mondta a férfi. – Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy emlékszik-e valamire azelőtt, hogy elvesztette az eszméletét.  
– Nem… nem sokra… – vallotta be Alice. Még mindig kicsit remegett, az információ túl hirtelen jött. – Az… az utolsó emlékem, hogy… szóval… hogy… a buszra sietek. Tudja… a szokásos nyári rajztáborba készültem, mint az elmúlt nyolc évben mindig. De azután… nem emlékszem semmire.  
– Semmi baj, majd eszébe jut – mosolyodott el Dr. Leonard. – Én most megvizsgálom, aztán értesítenem kell a hatóságokat, hogy kegyed magához tért. Tudja, a nyomozás miatt. Az államiakat minden érdekli, ami… nos, ami a Központi Városban történik. Biztos feltesznek majd pár kellemetlen kérdést, de ne ijedjen meg. Roy Mustang ezredes szigorú ember, de van benne némi emberség. Nem kell tőle félnie. Legjobb tudomásom szerint, még nem evett embert.  
Alice halványan elmosolyodott a pocsék tréfára, és hagyta, hogy Dr. Leonard megvizsgálja. De a félelmei nem múltak el. Egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg attól, hogy nyomoznak az ügyében, az meg pláne idegesítette, hogy egy ilyen magas rangú ember, mint egy ezredes vezeti az ügyet. Rossz előérzete volt, és az sajnos sosem hazudott. Nem tudta, hol van, hogy került ide és mikor. Nem tudott semmit, de abban kezdett teljesen biztos lenni, hogy ez nem álom. Talán elrabolták, és most egy idegen országban van, amelyről még nem hallott. De ki rabolta volna el, és miért? Nem voltak gazdagok, vagy befolyásosak. Az anyja egyszerű tanítónő volt, az apja pedig kamionsofőr, aki félévente egyszer jött haza. Igaz, hogy a bátyja, Daniel Oxfordban tanult, de ettől még nem voltak társadalmilag magas rangúak. Így nem értette, miért akarná bárki pont őrá tenni a kezét. Hacsak nem tévesztették össze valakivel, és végül a rablás balul sült el. Alice sóhajtott egyet. Túl sok krimit olvasott már, és az agyára mentek.  
Dr. Leonard végzett, majd meghagyta Alice-nek, hogy pihenjen, az ügyeletes nővérke majd hamarosan benéz hozzá. Elköszöntek egymástól, az orvos távozott, Alice pedig magára maradt a gondolataival.

~*~

Roy Mustang ezredes Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy és az Elric fivérek társaságában végre megérkezett a kórházba, és a kis csapat elindult Dr. Leonard irodája felé. Amikor a doktor telefonált, hogy a beteg felébredt, a fekete hajú férfi egy percet sem vesztegetett, hiszen minél előbb a dolog végére akart járni. Remélte, hogy értékes információkat szedhet ki a lányból, főleg arra vonatkozóan, mik a nála talált különös tárgyak és ő maga honnan, mi célból érkezett. Ám sajnos, hamarosan kiderült, hogy talán hiába érkezett.  
Miután egy kopogtatás és az irodába való bejutás után a doktor hellyel kínálta az hadsereg tagjait, nem telt bele sok idő, hogy rátérjen a lényegre.  
– Milyen állapotban van a beteg? – kérdezte Riza Hawkeye. Úgy tűnt a legésszerűbbnek, hogy a szőke főhadnagy vigye a szót, nehogy Mustang, vagy akár Ed, vagy Al olyasmit mondjanak, ami nem helyénvaló.  
– A körülményekhez képest jól – válaszolta a doktor. – Tudja a nevét, a korát, az anyja nevét és hogy hol született. De ezen kívül semmire sem emlékszik.  
– Semmire? – kérdezte hirtelen Ed. – Hogy érti ezt?  
– Ahogy mondom. Miss Morrison a saját elmondása szerint semmire sem emlékszik azután, hogy egy buszra igyekezett, amely egy rajztáborba vitte volna – mondta Dr. Leonard, miközben néhány aktát vett fel az asztaláról. – Az emlékezetkiesés nem ritka eset annál, akit ilyen erővel fejbe vágnak.  
– Úgy érti, megtámadták? – vette át a szót Roy.   
– Úgy vélem – biccentett az orvos, és átadta a jelentéseket az ezredesnek. Ed és Al egyből közelebb hajoltak, hogy ők is szemügyre vehessék. – Elég erős ütés lehetett valamilyen tompa tárggyal, amely részleges amnéziát idézett elő. Bár az amnéziát akár más is kiválthatta. Egy váratlan sokk, amely gátolja az elmét, hogy az emlékezzen. A háborút megjárt embereknél ez a tünet igen gyakori, de ezt maguk is tudják.

Az ezredes bólintott. Nem egyszer látott már katonákat, akik harcoltak az ishvali háborúban, és utána sok mindent elfelejtettek. Roy Mustang nem volt ostoba, és könnyen el tudta képzelni, hogy esetleg a lánnyal valami olyasmi történt, amire nemcsak nem tud, de nem is akar visszaemlékezni. Talán bántalmazták, vagy elrabolták, esetleg olyasmit látott, amit nem akart, és ez túl nagy megrázkódtatást jelentett számára. De ugyanakkor az amnéziát valóban okozhatta ütés is. Az aktából kiderült, hogy Alice több, kisebb-nagyobb sérülést szenvedett, de egyik sem életveszélyes. Bármi történt is vele, csodával határos módon, szinte karcolásokkal úszta meg.   
– Van még valami? – kérdezte Riza, miután visszaadták az aktát az orvosnak.  
– Igen, van – bólintott a doktor. – Amikor megmondtam neki, milyen dátum van, hiszen logikus dolog volt, hogy rákérdezett, a beteg igen izgatott lett.  
– Izgatott? – kapott a szón az ezredes. – Milyen értelemben?  
– Egyre azt hajtogatta, hogy ez lehetetlen, nem lehet, mint aki nem akarja elhinni, hogy ezerkilencszáztizennégy van. Teljesen magánkívül volt, alig tudtam megnyugtatni.  
– Ez különös, bár cseppet sem lenne szokatlan – gondolkodott félhangosan Ed.  
– Ezt hogy érted, bátyus? – kérdezte kíváncsian Al, aki egész eddig csendben figyelte a beszélgetést.  
– Lehet, hogy a balesete, vagy bármi miatt, ami vele történt, összekeveri a dátumokat – vélte az Acél alkimista. – Ez lehetséges, nem, Dr. Leonard?  
– Elképzelhető, de sajnos az agykutatás területén még nagyon gyerekcipőben járunk – mondta az idősebb férfi. – Az agy igen rejtélyes, azon kívül rendkívül összetett terület, amelyet csak mostanában kezdünk felfedezni. Még sok mindent nem tudunk, így előfordulhatnak tévedések – magyarázta. - Ezért kérem, legyenek vele türelmesek. Miss Morrison rendkívül zaklatott lelkiállapotban van, így ha erőszakosan próbálják kifaggatni, esetleg rosszabbodhat az állapota. Talán jó lenne, ha nem a fél hadsereg rontana rá, amíg nem érzi jobban magát, vagy nem emlékszik valamire.   
– Köszönjük, doktor, észben tartjuk – állt fel az ezredes, és a többiek is követték a példáját. – Hálásak vagyunk, hogy időt szakított ránk, és ha nem bánja, egyikünk azért finoman kikérdezné – mondta, miközben jelentőségteljesen Edre nézett, aki összehúzta a szemét. – Akkor, viszontlátásra, doktor!  
– Viszontlátásra! – biccentett Dr. Leonard, majd a kis csapat távozott.

A folyosóra érve Ed sóhajtott egyet. Igen, tudta, hogy neki kell majd kikérdeznie a lányt, hiszen az orvosnak igaza volt. Ha Alice most egyenruhát lát, csak még jobban felidegesíti magát, amit az ezredes is el akart kerülni. De nem kellett volna ilyen nyíltan közölnie. Mindazonáltal azt is tudta, hogy most nem viheti Alt. Ha a beteg tényleg olyan sokkos állapotban volt, mint ahogy Dr. Leonard említette, akkor egy két lábon járó páncél csak olaj lenne a tűzre.  
– Acél, légy körültekintő! – mondta Mustang.   
– Az leszek, nem kell mondania! – mordult fel bosszúsan Ed, majd Alhoz fordult. – Al, sajnálom, de ezt egyedül kell végigcsinálnom. Ha Alice Morrison tényleg olyan állapotban van, ahogy a doktor mondta, akkor…  
– Megértem, bátyus – bólintott a fiatalabb fivér. – Majd kinn megvárlak, és később elmondod, amit megtudtál.  
– Köszönöm! – mosolyodott el hálásan a szőke fiú, majd biccentett Roy és Riza felé és elindult a folyosón. Igencsak kíváncsi volt már erre a titokzatos lányra.

~*~

Alice lassan megnyugodott, ahogy egyedül maradt. Időközben egy nővér is ellenőrizte, hozott neki enni, valamint egy kis üveg tejet, megkérdezte, van-e még szüksége valamire, majd magára hagyta. Alice beletúrt a hajába, miután végzett az étkezéssel. Nem tudta elhinni. Tényleg ezerkilencszáztizennégy lenne? Hiszen akkor már zajlania kéne az első világháborúnak, de minden olyan békésnek tűnt. Kíváncsi volt, hol lehet ez az Amestris nevű hely, amit Dr. Leonard említett. Talán az egész egy buta tréfa, vagy egy tévéműsor, de sehol sem látott kamerákat. Kandi kamera lenne? És az akcentus… Angolnak tűnt, de sosem hallott még ilyesfajta akcentust életében, még vidéken sem. Sőt, akkor sem, amikor négy éve New Yorkban töltött két hetet valami rokonánál. De legalább nem egy idegen nyelv volt, ami némileg megnyugtatta. 

Begipszelt csuklójára nézett, és valahogy örült neki, amiért nem a jobbat törte el. Akkor sem enni, sem rajzolni nem tudna, sem semmi mást csinálni. Még az sem lepte meg, hogy semmilyen holmija nincs itt, sem a rajztömbje, sem a laptopja, de még a mobilja sem. Ha tényleg nyomoznak az ügyében, akkor a rendőrség biztos mindent lefoglalt és majd visszakapja, ha lezárták az ügyet. Vagy ha kiderül, hogy semmi olyasmit nem rejteget, amit az emberek rejtegetni szoktak. Sóhajtott egyet, majd az ablak felé fordult. Szép, napos idő volt odakinn, a szellő lágyan lengette a fehér színű függönyt. Amennyire meg tudta állapítani, nem a földszinten volt, talán a második, vagy harmadik emeleten. Szeretett volna felállni, de amikor megpróbálta, éles fájdalom hasított az oldalába, így letett eme szándékáról.   
– Túl valódinak tűnik az egész – állapította meg végül. – De időutazás? Áh! Nem akarom elhinni! – rázta a fejét keservesen, majd hirtelen kopogtatást hallott. – Szabad! 

Az ajtó nyílt, és egy szőke hajú, alacsony termetű fiú lépett be a szobába. Ami elsőre feltűnt Alice-nak, hogy a fiú nem is volt magasabb nála. Gyönyörű borostyánszínű szemei voltak, hosszú haja hátul össze volt fonva. Ruhaként fekete bakancsot, fekete nadrágot és felsőt, piros, hosszú kabátot és fehér kesztyűt viselt. Sokkoló látvány volt, mint aki bandából szabadult. Ahogy közelebb jött, és szóra nyitotta a száját, Alice szemei elkerekedtek. A fiú… más volt! Alice nem tudta, honnan tudja, de egyszerűen biztos volt benne. Másmilyen volt, olyan volt benne, aminek nem lett volna szabad ott lennie. Hirtelen látta is. Szürkés színű volt, kavargó valami, aminek nem volt meghatározott alakja, de ott volt a fiú körül, mint egy absztrakt burok, de nem igazán tudott nevet adni neki. Alice két kézzel szorította a takarót, ahogy várt, míg a jelenség eltűnik. Ez nagyjából fél perccel később be is következett, csak akkor vette észre, hogy a fiú mellette áll és aggodalmas tekintettel néz rá.   
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte a szőke.  
– Ki… vagy… mi a frászkarika vagy te? – suttogta rémülten Alice, miközben igyekezett az ágy másik oldalára húzódni. Hát újra megtörtént!


	3. Harmadik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed látogatást tesz Alice-nél, és néhány dolgot megtud a lányról, ahogy a lány is róla. Eközben a Parancsnokságon Jean Havoc és a többiek megdöbbentő felfedezést tesznek.

Ed döbbenten állt, és csak nézte az ágyban reszkető, fekete hajú lányt. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, el sem tudta képzelni, mi válthatta ki Alice-nál ezt a fajta reakciót. Talán félt az alkimistáktól? Elképzelhető lett volna, hiszen voltak emberek, akik tartottak tőlük. Ed nem egyszer tapasztalta, milyen gyanakvás, félelem járta át néha az embereket, ha megmondta, hogy ő maga alkimista. Bár az alkímia teljesen természetes és elfogadott volt, voltak olyanok, akik valamiféle rossz ómenként tekintettek erre a dologra. Esetleg Alice-nek rossz tapasztalatai voltak, bár ahogy Ednek hirtelen eszébe jutott, a lány azt kérdezte tőle ”Mi a fene vagy?”, ami elgondolkodtatta az ifjú alkimistát. Talán… az ágyban reszkető személy még sosem találkozott alkimistákkal, vagy sosem hallott az alkímiáról? Ed óvatosan tett egy tétova lépést az ágy felé, de Alice azonmód jobban összehúzta magát.  
– Ne gyere közelebb! – mondta a lány riadtan, mire Ed megtorpant. Nem akarta őt még jobban halálra rémiszteni – Mi a fene vagy te, he?!  
Ed nem tudta, mit válaszoljon, csak sóhajtott egyet. Ha Alice nem ismeri az alkímiát, akkor bajosan fogja megmagyarázni neki a dolgot. Alice a maga részéről nem mozdult, de úgy szorította a takarót, hogy az ujjai egészen elfehéredtek belé, miközben le sem vette a szemét a szőke fiúról. Fogalma sem volt, mit látott, mert a fiú nem volt szellem, vagy boszorkány, esetleg lidérc, vagy manó, amiket Alice annyiszor látott Londonban és azon kívül. Gyűlölte a képességét, amely már azóta megvolt neki, mióta az eszét tudta. Ha normális lett volna, nem közösítik ki az iskolában, nem bántalmazzák annyit, nem hívják torzszülöttnek, korcsnak, hanem neki is lennének barátai, mint mindenki másnak. Pont ezért szerette a nyári rajztábort, mert ott két hétre végre megszabadult a zaklatóitól és bántalmazóitól. A táborbeliek kedvesek voltak, ők nem mutogattak rá ujjal, bár Alice már félt barátkozni, vagy megbízni bárkiben is. Nem engedett közel senkit magához, nehogy csalódnia kelljen. De mégis, ez a két hét volt minden évben élete legszebb időszaka. Most meg ennek is vége szakadt valami miatt, amit nem értett, és nem is akart mást, mint hazamenni. 

– Alice? – hallott egy halk hangot, majd rájött, hogy a fiú beszélt. – Így hívnak, igaz? – kérdezte óvatosan a fiú, mire Alice bólintott. Nem kérdezte, honnan tudja a nevét. – A nevem Edward Elric – mutatkozott be a másik. – De mindenki csak Ednek hív. Nem akarlak bántani, nem kell félned tőlem.  
– Biztos? – kérdezte bátortalanul Alice, mire Ed bólintott. Alice normális esetben nem bízott volna meg benne, de a fiú tekintete nyílt és őszinte volt, nem látott benne ártó szándékot. De ettől még tudta, hogy óvatosnak kell lennie. – Oké.   
Ed halványan elmosolyodott, miközben próbált rájönni, hogy vajon Alice milyen akcentussal beszélhet. Egyértelműen nem cretai volt, se nem aerugói, vagy drachmai. A xingit is kizárta, hiszen a másik egyértelműen nem onnan származott. De a fiatal alkimista hiába törte a fejét, nem tudott rájönni a dolog nyitjára. Pedig sokfelé járt már élete során, sokféle akcentust hallott, de ilyet, mint amellyel Alice beszélt, még soha. Talán a lány tényleg egy távoli országból származott, gondolkodott el, és onnan került ide.   
– Elnézést! – szólalt meg hirtelen Alice, ami kirángatta Edet a gondolatai közül. – Nem mintha meg akarnálak zavarni, de elárulnád, hogy mégis mit keresel itt? Mert úgy érzem, hogy ez nem éppen egy udvariassági látogatás akar lenni. Vagy tévedek?  
– Ne haragudj, elfeledkeztem magamról – kuncogott fel zavartan Ed, és megvakarta a tarkóját. Alice elmosolyodott, amit a szőke jó jelnek vett. – Igazad van, nem éppen egy udvariassági látogatás miatt vagyok itt. Igazából – mondta, és a hangja komolyra váltott – állami alkimista vagyok.  
– Hogy… mi vagy? – kérdezte Alice, aki azt hitte, rosszul hall. Előbb egy fura hely, amiről azt állítják, hogy egy Amestris nevű ország ezerkilencszáztizennégyben, most meg ez a fiú azt állítja, hogy alkimista. Mi jöhet még? Űrlények? Démonok? Vagy valami még rosszabb? – Mert attól tartok, rosszul értettem. Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy... alkimista vagy.  
– Azt – biccentett Ed, és elővett egy zsebórát. – Itt a bizonyíték. Minden alkimista ilyet hord, akik beléptek a hadseregbe.   
Alice kíváncsian nézte az ezüstszínű órát, amelynek számlapján egy szörny dombornyomásos képe díszelgett. Látott már ilyen órát, ha nem is ilyen díszeset, mert a nagypapájának is volt egy hasonló. Bár annak a fedelén nem volt semmi.  
– Szép óra – biccentett Alice, majd témát váltott. – Szóval, akkor tudsz aranyat csinálni, vagy mi? Vagy életelixírt? Vagy valamit?  
– Nem, nem! – rázta a fejét riadtan Ed. – Az aranycsinálás és az örök élet vize a leghatalmasabb tabuk közé tartoznak! Tilos őket művelni, mégis hogy jutott ilyen az eszedbe?! Talán találkoztál olyannal, aki ilyesmit tett? – kérdezte, és gyanakodva húzta össze a szemét.  
– Egyáltalán nem – válaszolta Alice olyan nyugodtan, ahogy képes volt rá, bár a szíve elkezdett hevesen dobogni és érezte, hogy az idegességtől felszökik a vérnyomása. – Mindössze egy könyvben olvastam valahol, de ezek szerint tévedtem. Szóval, nálatok ez az alkimista dolog teljesen normális? – kíváncsiskodott, mert kezdte megérteni, hogy mit is láthatott Ed körül. Ha Ed valóban alkimista volt, akkor talán a képességét látta. Ez nem lett volna szokatlan, bár nem nyugtatta meg túlságosan.   
– Nem mindenki ért hozzá – jelentette ki Ed, aki közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, és helyet foglalt a széken. – Sokat kell tanulni hozzá, és nem megy mindenkinek. De én és az öcsém elsőrangú alkimisták vagyunk! Úgy bizony! – mondta büszkén, és Alice-nak vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne nevessen fel. Ed úgy feszített a széken, mint egy büszke kiskakas, pedig nem lehetett idősebb nála.  
– Bizonyítsd be! – mondta Alice. – Elhiszem, hogy alkimista vagy, ha bebizonyítod.   
– Jó, de ha meggyőződtél róla, hogy nem hazudok, te is válaszolsz pár kérdésemre? – kérdezte Ed.  
– Áll az alku! – egyezett bele a lány, aki tudta, nem sok választása van. Hiszen ha Ed valóban a hadsereg embere, akkor valószínűleg ki akarja kérdezni, hogy mi történt vele, honnan jött és hasonlók. Akkor pedig válaszolnia kell, ha nem akar bajba kerülni. 

Ed körbenézett, majd a tekintete megakadt az éjjeliszekrényen levő virágvázán. Kis váza volt, fehér színű, rajta körben apró, kék virágokkal. Elmosolyodott, majd összecsapta a kezét, és a vázához nyúlt. Alice döbbenten, elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy fehér fény villan, majd a váza helyén kék pöttyökkel tarkított tehén állt. Pillanatokig csak döbbenten bámulta a porcelántehenet, majd mikor Ed felvette, és felé nyújtotta, elvette. Forgatta, tapogatta, de nem hitt a szemének. Az egész olyan volt, mint valami varázslat. Olvasott az alkímiáról valami könyvben odahaza, de ott mindig az aranycsinálásról, meg az örök élet elixírjéről írtak. De ez valami más volt.  
– Ezt hogy csináltad? – kérdezte végül Alice, miközben még mindig a kezében fogta a tárgyat. – Varázslattal?  
– Ez az alkímia – magyarázta türelmesen Ed, mint egy tanár a diáknak. Nem akarta túlbonyolítani a dolgot, így igyekezett olyan egyszerűen fogalmazni, ahogy képes volt rá. – Anyag átalakítás. Egy bizonyos anyagból másikat teremteni, ez az alkímia. De valamit fel kell áldoznod, hogy valami mást hozhass létre, mert semmiből nem lehet valamit teremteni. Ez az Egyenértékűség Elve.   
– Szóval – kezdte óvatosan Alice -, akkor most feláldoztad a vázát, hogy létrehozd ezt itt? – kérdezte a porcelántehénre mutatva, mire Ed bólintott. – Nem igazán értem a dolgot, de én nem is vagyok alkimista – vont vállat, bár ez most már sok mindent megmagyarázott számára, amit nem akart elmondani Ednek. Legalábbis még nem. Nem bízott a fiúban, számára a bizalom és a barátság olyan dolgok voltak, amelyeket nem osztogatott csak úgy bárkinek. – És most, hogy bizonyítottál, ahogy ígértem, válaszolok a kérdéseidre.   
A fiatal alkimista bólintott. Igazság szerint, nem akarta kifaggatni a lányt, de muszáj volt. Ő is hallani akarta azt, amit Alice Dr. Leonardnak mondott. Ha neki is ugyanazokat a válaszokat adja, akkor talán nem hazudik. Végül elszánta magát, hogy feltegye a kényes kérdéseket, amelyeket nem halogathatott már tovább.

~*~

A Parancsokságon Jean Havoc hadnagy és az osztag többi tagja még mindig a különös szerkezetet bámulta a Windows XP kiírással. Ugyan Kain Fuery főtörzsőrmester, aki a katonai kommunikációért volt felelős felajánlotta, hogy esetleg kitalál valamit, amivel végre többet megtudhatnak a tárgyról, de a többiek lehurrogták.  
– Az ezredes azt mondta, hogy amíg vissza nem jönnek, senki se nyúljon hozzá – mondta Heymans Breda őrnagy. – A végén még valami kárt okozunk vele, és amúgy sem tudjuk, hogy a szerkezet nem robban-e fel, ha maceráljuk. Én azt mondom, hagyjuk békén.  
– Én is ezen a véleményen vagyok – biccentett Vato Falman altiszt. – Nem tudjuk, mi ez a dolog, lehet, hogy veszélyes. És sajnos, az egyetlen, aki tudná kezelni, jelenleg a kórházban fekszik.  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy vajon az ezredesék ki tudtak-e szedni valamit a lányból – vélekedett Havoc, miközben egy újabb cigarettára gyújtott. Ha jól számolta, egy órán belül a hatodikra, ami még nála is rekord volt. – Én kellettem volna oda, én tudok bánni a hölgyekkel – vigyorodott el, de a többiek csak lemondóan sóhajtottak.  
– Hé! Valami történik a géppel! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Fuery, mire mindenki odakapta a tekintetét. A kék háttér villant kettőt, aztán elsötétedett.

Fuery azonnal megnyomta azt a gombot, amit Ed is a legutolsó alkalommal, mikor próbálkozott, de semmi. Abszolút semmi nem történt, a szemüveges katona pedig kétségbe volt esve. Hát még a többiek. Az apró termetű, kommunikációs tiszt arra gondolt, hogy a szerkezet talán elromlott. De hát hozzá sem értek!   
– Elromlott? – kérdezte Breda, mintegy szót adva a többiek aggodalmának.  
– Nem tudom – rázta a fejét Fuery. – Én hozzá sem értem, és más sem. – Aztán eszébe jutott valami. – Talán lekapcsolt, vagy mi. Biztos elfogyott benne az áram, vagy bármi hajtotta is. A tulajdonosa bizonyára tudni fogja.  
– De valószínűleg előbb látja a kis szerkezetet, amit utoljára Ed nézegetett olyan bőszen – vetette fel Havoc. – Az ugyanis eltűnt. A büdös kölyök lenyúlta az orrunk előtt.  
A többiek összenéztek, és mind ugyanarra gondoltak. Ha ezt Mustang ezredes, vagy még rosszabb esetben, Hawkeye hadnagy megtudja, akkor mindannyian szorulni fognak. Nem is kicsit. Azt pedig egyikük sem szerette volna.

~*~

Ed nem igazán tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá. Persze, hallgatott már ki gyanúsítottakat, de azokról tudta, hogy bűnözők. Ám az ágyban ülő, szemmel láthatóan még mindig összezavarodott lány semmiképpen sem tűnt ártó szándékúnak. Persze, álcázhatta is a szándékait, a fiatal alkimista mégsem érezte úgy, hogy a lány bármire képes lenne. Mégis meg kellett tudnia, a saját fülével akarta hallani azt, amit Alice már egyszer az orvosnak is elmondott. Csak így szűrhette le, hogy a lány hazudik-e, vagy igazat mond.  
– Elmondanád nekem, hogy is kerültél ide? – kérdezte végül, és egy kis jegyzetfüzetet, valamint egy tollat kapott elő a kabátzsebéből. – Tudom, hogy Dr. Leonardnak már elmondtad, de szeretném, ha nekem is elmesélnéd. Ez a munkámhoz tartozik.  
– Szóval, te valamiféle katonai rendőr vagy? – kérdezte Alice, mire Ed bólintott. A fiúnak semmi kedve nem volt hosszadalmas magyarázatokba bonyolódnia, és úgy érezte, a katonai rendőr az a kifejezés, amit Alice is megért. Nem akarta részletezni, vagy legalábbis nem most, hogy pontosan mik is egy állami alkimista feladatai. Ez egyébként sem tartozott Alice-re. – Nem emlékszem, hogy kerültem ide – kezdte Alice, mire Ed jegyzetelni kezdett. – Az utolsó emlékem, hogy június huszadika van, reggel fél kilenc én pedig éppen a buszmegállóba tartottam. Aznap kezdődött a szokásos, két hetes rajztábor, amire minden évben elmegyek. Még emlékszem, hogy elhaladtam Mr. Arthur Holland háza előtt, egy sarokra a buszmegállótól, de aztán semmire sem emlékszem.  
– Értem – biccentett Ed, aki mindent leírt, amit a lány mondott. – Most ez lehet, hogy furcsán fog hangzani, de milyen évet írtak, amikor ez történt?  
– Természetesen kettőezer-hármat – jött a válasz, mire Ed kezében megállt a toll írás közben. A fiú döbbent tekintettel meredt Alice-re, de nem szólt.

Kettőezer-három! Ed nem tudta elhinni, amit hallott. Hangosan ugyan nem mondott semmit, de a fejében veszett módon kattogtak a fogaskerekek. Az jutott eszébe, hogy vagy Alice hazudik, bármilyen okból kifolyólag is, vagy – ami egyszerűen képtelenségnek tűnt -, az ágyban helyet foglaló személy időutazó. De még ő is tudta, hogy az időutazás egyrészt lehetetlen, másrészt tabu is. Az egyik legszentebb tabu, hiszen, ha valaki visszautazik az időben, és bármi kárt okoz a múltban, annak a jövőben beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek. De azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem kérdezheti meg egyszerűen Alice-től, hogy időutazó-e, hiszen azzal csak újabb bonyodalmakat okozna. De tudta, hogy Alice akár hazudhat is, hogy akár kém is lehet. Mégpedig drachmai kém, amitől Roy Mustang ezredes a legjobban tartott. Mégsem akarta azonnal a legrosszabbat feltételezni a lányról. Bár Ed jóval gyanakvóbb volt, mint az öccse, de sosem vont le úgy azonnal következtetéseket, hogy mindent alaposan meg ne vizsgált volna. És most valami azt súgta neki, hogy valami nagyon nagy dolog lappang a háttérben. Éppen csak még nem tudta, hogy mi az.   
– És honnan jöttél? Melyik országból? – jött az újabb kérdés Edtől, aki úgy döntött, jobb, ha megpróbál minél többet megtudni a lánytól.  
– Nagy-Britanniából, vagyis egész pontosan Angliából – mondta Alice. – Bár nem értem, mi szükség megkérdezni, hiszen ez rajta van a diákigazolványomon. Egyébként, ha tudni akarod, Londonban születtem és ott is élek – tette hozzá, mintegy mellékesen.  
– Életemben nem hallottam még London, vagy Anglia nevű helyről – vallotta be Ed.  
– Én pedig sosem hallottam még Amestris nevű országról, sem állami alkimistákról – mondta Alice. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol vagyok pontosan, hogy kerültem ide, én csak haza szeretnék menni! – tette hozzá kétségbeesetten, és érezte, hogy a szemét szúrják a könnyek.  
Elfordult, Ed pedig tehetetlenül ült egyhelyben. Nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, vagy mondania, teljesen tanácstalan volt. Valahogy sajnálta Alice-t, tudta, milyen borzalmas dolog, ha az ember nem tudja, mit tegyen, vagy ha nincs hová hazamennie. A lány szemmel láthatóan zaklatott volt, így Ed úgy gondolta, hogy ideje lenne, ha talán mára felfüggesztené a kérdezősködést. Elvégre nem akarta felzaklatni a sérültet. Alice csak pár órája ébredt fel, és még pihenésre volt szüksége. Sóhajtott egyet, majd felállt.

– Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megbántani, Alice – mondta Ed, mire a lány felé fordult, és megtörölte könnyes arcát. – Hé, ne sírj! – rémült meg a fiú.  
– Nem, semmi baj, csak… egy kicsit fáradt vagyok – mondta a lány, és a hangján hallatszott, hogy valóban az. – Nem lenne gond, ha elnapolnánk kicsit a kihallgatás végét?   
– Persze, semmi baj, úgyis éppen menni akartam. Még nekem is dolgom van – nevetett fel idegesen Ed, ami Alice-t is mosolyra késztette. – Remélem, hogy hamarosan jobban leszel.  
– Én is – biccentett Alice.  
Ed elköszönt, majd magára hagyta a lányt. Csak odakinn jutott eszébe, hogy a kis szerkezet, amit meglovasított a Parancsnokságról és ami valószínűleg Alice tulajdonát képezte, a zsebében lapul. De csak vállat vont, hiszen majd megkérdezi tőle máskor, hogy mi ez. Így legalább volt még egy oka, hogy meglátogassa, mert úgy érezte, hogy Alice Morrison nagyon, de nagyon különleges személy.


	4. Negyedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed az Alice-szal történt látogatáson töpreng, miközben mindenki egy bizonyos, eltűnt tárgyat keres. Alice-nek eközben egy igen különös, és egyben rémisztő látogatója akad.

Ed elgondolkodva sétált végig a folyosón, Dr. Leonard irodája felé tartva. Alice mondandója teljesen összecsengett azzal, amit eddig hallottak, de úgy érezte, van itt valami, amit a lány nem mondott el. Nem mintha szándékosan tagadni akarta volna, inkább olyan volt az egész, mintha nem tudta volna elmondani. Edet pedig nyugtalanította a dolog, sokkal jobban, mint eddig bármi. Érezte, hogy nem sima balesetről van szó, hanem valami sokkal többről, amelynek esetleg köze lehet a Bölcsek Kövéhez is. Megtapogatta a zsebébe rejtett, apró tárgyat, és nem tudott nem gondolni rá, hogy vajon mi lesz, ah Mustang megtudja, hogy elvette. Kaján vigyor kúszott az arcára, mikor maga elé képzelte az ezredes ábrázatát. Hiába, szeretett borsot törni a felettese orra alá, akivel azóta nem rokonszenvezett, mióta a vonatos eset után találkoztak. Igaz, hogy már majdnem négy év eltelt azóta, de Edben még mindig élt a gyanú, hogy Mustang szándékosan szállította fel őt és Alt pont arra a vonatra, amelyen a terroristák tartózkodtak. Tesztelni akarta őket, de könnyen ott is hagyhatták volna a fogukat.

Hirtelen megpillantotta Alt, aki egy padon ült a folyosón, és úgy tűnt, ideges. Már amennyire egy páncélon érzelmek látszottak, de Ed az évek során már megtanult olvasni a jelekből. Fivére lépteinek zajára Al az idősebb fiú felé fordította a fejét, majd felállt. Megvárta, míg Ed odaér hozzá, csak azután tette fel a kérdést.  
– Nos? – kérdezte Al, mikor Ed megtorpant mellette.  
– Semmi – rázta a fejét az idősebb Elric fivér. – Alice pont azt mondta nekem is, amit Dr. Leonardnak, szóval nem vagyunk közelebb. Talán a doktornak igaza van, és Alice-t valamiféle erős sokk érhette, amitől nem emlékszik semmire.  
– Nos, én nem tudom – mondta elgondolkodva Al -, de nem lehetséges, hogy valaki nem akarja, hogy emlékezzen?  
Ed felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem válaszolt, bár való igaz, neki is megfordult a fejében a dolog. Azt nem gondolta, hogy Alice hazudik, de ő is gondolt már rá, hogy talán valaki elintézte, hogy a lány ne emlékezzen semmire. Mindenesetre, az a London nevű hely, amit említett, nem volt ismerős a fiatal alkimista számára, de úgy döntött, utánanéz, hátha egy idegen városról, vagy országról van szó, amelyről még nem hallott. Legjobb tudomása szerint Amestrisen kívül csak Cretában beszélték az amestriszi nyelvet, de hát ki tudhatta, hogy esetleg nincsenek-e más országok is, ahol ugyanezt a nyelvet használják. 

– Mire gondolsz, bátyus? – kérdezte Al, kizökkentve Edet a gondolataiból. – Nagyon elgondolkodtál.  
– Csak azon morfondíroztam, amit az előbb mondtál – válaszolta Ed az öccsére. – Van benne valami, csak az a kérdés, miért akarná bárki törölni valaki emlékeit. Hacsak nincs rá különösen jó oka.  
– Mint például? – faggatózott a fiatalabb fivér.  
– Nem tudom – vont vállat a szőke. – Előbb nézzünk utána ennek a London nevű helynek, amit Alice említett, hátha rájövünk valamire. És nem ártana beszámolni az ezredesnek sem, bár nem tudtam meg semmi újat, amit eddig ne tudtunk volna.  
– De így legalább a beszámolók tényleg egyeznek – mondta megnyugtató hangon Al, de Ed csak fújt egyet. – Hé, rosszabb is lehetett volna.  
Ed ne válaszolt, csak bosszúsan sóhajtott egyet, aztán a két fivér elindult vissza az irodába. Ideje volt, hogy Ed jelentést tegyen, még ha nem is tudott meg semmi újat. 

~*~

Ed jól számított, Mustang nem volt túlságosan boldog, hogy semmi újat nem tudott meg. Hát még akkor milyen patáliát csapott, amikor visszatértek a Parancsnokságra, és kiderült, hogy a kis dolog, amiről nem tudták, hogy micsoda, eltűnt. Az Acél alkimistának volt annyi esze, hogy ne mondja meg, ő vitte el, és a többiek is tartottak annyira a szőkétől, hogy ne adják ki. Lehet, hogy Ed alig tizenöt éves volt, de az ezredes egységéből senki sem szerette vele összeakasztani a bajszát. Riza Hawkeye volt az egyetlen, aki Mustangon kívül utasítgatta a fiút, de mivel ő sem tudott semmiről, így Ed biztonságban volt.  
– Kutassák át az irodát! Ha kell az egész épületet is, de kerítsék elő a tárgyat! – adta ki az utasítást Mustang, mire mindenki munkához látott, még Ed is, bár ő csak úgy tett, mintha dolgozna.  
– És mi lesz, ha esetleg nem lesz meg? – kérdezte félénken Kain Fuery, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy már maga a kérdés is veszélyes volt.  
– Akkor számítanunk kell rá, hogy bizony nagy bajban leszünk – adta meg a választ Riza, majd kibiztosította a pisztolyát. – Úgyhogy folytassák a kutatást, lusta banda, ne az időt lopják, ha nem akarnak olyan lyukasak lenni, mint egy sajt!

Figyelmeztetésként azért elsütött pár lövést, mire az egység minden tagja, beleértve Edet és Alt is, gyorsabb munkába kezdett. Mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy amennyiben a szóban forgó tárgy nem kerül elő, annak súlyos következményei lesznek. Ez az ügy már szinte nemzetbiztonsági volt, hiszen a Führer személyesen is vizsgálódott Alice Morrison után. Ez nyílt titok volt, de senki sem beszélt róla.  
– Bátyus, ugye nem te vetted el az eszközt? – kérdezte suttogva Alphonse, miközben Eddel az egyik szekrényt húzták el, hogy mögé nézhessenek.  
– Ugyan, hová gondolsz, Al? Hát tennék én ilyesmit? – nézett Ed olyan ártatlan arccal az öccsére, ahogy csak tőle telt.  
– Hát… – gondolkodott el a fiatalabb fivér, aki már nemegyszer szemtanúja volt, amikor a bátyja zsebre vágott ezt-azt egy nyomozás alatt. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hacsak nem azért tetted, mert túlságosan kíváncsi vagy. Jaj, bátyus, mikor nő be a fejed lágya?! – sopánkodott a páncél.  
– Nem egyhamar – kuncogott halkan a szőke, mire Al csak sóhajtott egyet. Túl jól ismerte már a bátyját. – De erről Mustangnak egy szót se! Ki akarom deríteni, mit tud ez a szerkezet, és így okom is lesz rá, hogy meglátogassam Alice-t. Úgy érzem, bizonyos dolgokra csak ő képes választ adni nekünk.  
Al csak bólintott, és nem tett fel több kérdést. Tudta, hogy felesleges addig, amíg az ezredes figyeli őket, pedig roppant kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen is Alice. Ő maga nem mehetett be, nem akarta felzaklatni a lányt, és úgy érezte, a bátyja eltitkol előle valamit. De még nem kérdezhetett rá. Eközben Edet még mindig az foglalkoztatta, amit Alice arcán látott, amikor belépett hozzá. A lány egyértelműen megijedt tőle, ráadásul azt kérdezte, ”Mi a fene vagy te?!”, mintha nem egy emberhez, hanem valami állathoz, vagy lényhez beszélne. Ed nem értette a dolgot, mert bár látott már olyat, aki az alkímia láttán megijedt, de ilyet még sosem tapasztalt. Mintha Alice látott volna valamit, amit más nem. Az ifjú alkimista tudta, hiszen olvasott róla, hogy vannak olyanok, akiknek különleges képességeik vannak, bár nem alkimisták, de még sosem találkozott ilyen emberrel. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Alice-nek lehetnek rejtett képességei, de ezen gondolatát nem osztotta meg még az öccsével sem. Úgy gondolta vár, míg a végére nem tud járni a dolognak, hiszen ez most nagyon izgatta a fantáziáját.

– Minden rendben, bátyus? – Alphonse hangja rángatta ki a gondolatai közül, és mikor felnézett, úgy vette észre, mintha a páncél aggódna miatta. Ekkor jött rá, hogy percek óta egy helyben áll, és a falat bámulja, mintha az olyan érdekes lenne.  
– Persze, persze – vigyorodott el Ed, és megpaskolta Al karját. – Csak elgondolkodtam egy kicsit. Semmiség az egész.  
– Gondolom Alice Morrisonról – szólalt meg Roy Mustang is, mire Ed és Al a férfi felé fordultak. – Nagy kár, hogy semmi újat nem tudtunk meg tőle. Legközelebb én magam kérdezem ki, hátha eredményre jutok. A Führer így is kíváncsian várja a fejleményeket.  
– A Führer?! – kérdezte döbbenten Ed, mire az ezredes bólintott.  
Ed csak egyetlen alkalommal, az alkimista vizsgán találkozott King Bradley Führerrel, a hadsereg vezetőjével, de az a találkozás még élénken élt benne. Még most is megborzongott, ha eszébe jutott az erőt, és tekintélyt sugárzó, idősödő férfi, aki valószínűleg nem a két szép szeméért kapta a rangját. Persze Edet nem kellett volna, hogy meglepje, hogy a Führert érdekli a dolog, hiszen egy ilyen horderejű ügy nem történt minden nap, még a Központi Városban sem.  
– Azért legyen kíméletes, ezredes – szólalt meg Al. – Ahogy hallottam, Alice össze van zavarodva egy kicsit.  
– Ó, nem fogom bántani – kuncogott Mustang, majd gyorsan az egyik irat fölé hajolt, mintha nagyon dolgozna, amikor megérezte magán Riza vészjósló tekintetét. – Megvan már az az eszköz?  
– Még nincs, uram – jelentette Jean Havoc hadnagy, a hangján pedig hallani lehetett, hogy jót mulat magában. – De tudja, hogy van az elveszett tárgyakkal. Akkor bukkannak fel, amikor a legkevésbé várná az ember.  
Jelentőségteljesen Edre kacsintott, aki nyelt egyet, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy bajban van. Nem mintha aggódott volna, de Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy jóvoltából még nem szeretett volna búcsút venni az életétől.

~*~

Alice egyedül üldögélt az ágyban. A nővérek voltak olyan kedvesek, és hoztak neki pár magazint, amit olvasgathatott, de a lányt nem nagyon kötötték le. Sosem volt oda sem a divatlapokért, sem a bulvárújságokért, amelyekben nem írtak másokról, mint üresfejű sztárocskákról, meg a legújabb ruha- és sminktrendekről. A többi lány az iskolában persze falta ezeket a szennylapokat, és a szünetekben, valamint ebédidőben jól kitárgyalták a hírességeket, a legújabb divattrendeket, amelyekből Alice kimaradt. Persze ő is szeretett csinosan öltözködni, mint a többi, vele egykorú lány, de nem rohant azonnal a plázába, ha valami újdonság megjelent a piacon. Ő az egyszerűség és a praktikusság híve volt, és az anyja egyébként sem tűrt volna meg semmiféle olyan göncöt a szekrényében, amitől laza erkölcsűnek nézhetett volna ki. Bár azért ezeket a ruhákat is megnézegette a butikokban, párat néha fel is próbált közülük, de ő is úgy találta, hogy nem illenek hozzá. 

Így a szennylapok helyett inkább a napi Central Times nevű újságot vette kézbe, bár a cikkekben szereplő személyek és helyek semmit sem mondtak számára. Az újság akár a Times nevű londoni újság itteni mása is lehetett volna, ha ne virított volna a tetején az ezerkilencszáztizennégyes évszám. Alice már kezdte elhinni, hogy valóban időt utazott, de hogy Amestris hol a pokolban lehetett, arról halvány fogalma sem volt. Felmerült benne, hogy talán egy létező ország régi neve, de ez akkor sem magyarázta meg, hogy lehet az, hogy itt senki sem hallott sem Angliáról, sem Londonról.   
– Pedig nem tűnik elmaradott helynek – dünnyögte az orra alatt a lány, miközben belemerült egy rablásról szóló cikkbe. – És ahogy nézem, a bűnözési ráta itt sem alacsonyabb, mint otthon.  
A cikk elég hosszú és érdekes volt, Alice pedig annyira belemerült, hogy először nem is hallotta a kopogást. Csak a másodikra figyelt fel, és azonnal letette az újságot.  
– Tessék! – szólalt meg, mire nyílt az ajtó, Alice pedig aznap már másodszor lepődött meg.  
Az ajtóban egy idősebb, testes, de ugyanakkor jó erőben levő férfi állt, kék színű katonai egyenruhában, ezt Alice azonnal látta. Az is azonnal leesett neki, hogy a rengeteg kitüntetés miatt az illető valószínűleg magas rangú katonatiszt lehet. Haja fekete volt, ahogy szépen nyírt bajsza is, bal szemét pedig egy fekete szemfedő fedte, mint valami kalózét egy filmből. Arcán már ráncok látszottak, de nem tűnt idősnek, Alice olyan ötvenesnek saccolta. Bal oldalán egy kard hüvelye lógott, amelyből kikandikált az említett fegyver markolata. 

De ez volt, ami meglepte a lányt, hanem a férfiból áradó valami, ami sötét volt, hideg, és amelytől úgy érezte, mintha egy jeges kéz szorongatta volna a mellkasát. A férfi mögött valami alaktalan feketeség kavargott, de nem volt olyan ártalmatlan, mint Ed alkímiája. Ez valami gonosz, ártó dolog volt, mint a lidércek, vagy gonosz boszorkányok aurája, amelyekkel Alice-nak annyiszor volt dolga már odahaza. De a férfi nem volt lidérc, manó, kobold, vagy varázslómester, ebben biztos volt. Valami más volt, kegyetlen, lelketlen és volt benne valami ősi és egyben fiatal. Alice-t kiverte a hideg veríték a férfi láttán, és pár pillanatig mozdulni sem bírt, míg a látvány el nem tűnt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a látogató nem ember, de hogy mi, azt nem tudta volna megmondani, mert ilyet még sosem látott. Különbözött mindentől, amit eddig ismert.  
– Ne haragudjon, nem akartam megijeszteni, kisasszony! – mondta a férfi. Alice-nek feltűnt a kedves, bariton hang, valamint a mosoly, amely szétterült a férfi arcán. – Csak erre jártam, és gondoltam megnézem, hogy van. Alice Morrison kisasszonyhoz van szerencsém, nemdebár?  
– Igen – bólintott Alice, miközben igyekezett úrrá lenni a remegésén. Nemcsak az kavarta fel, amit a férfi mögött és benne látott, hanem az is, hogy mit kereshet itt egy magas rangú tiszt.  
– Engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. King Bradley Führer vagyok, a hadsereg és ország vezetője – mutatkozott be az idős férfi, mire Alice szemei elkerekedtek. A Führer mosolya nem tűnt el. – Most bizonyára kíváncsi, mit is keres itt egy ilyen magas beosztású ember egy ilyen jelentéktelennek tűnő lánynál, mint kegyed. Szereti a dinnyét? – kérdezte, mire Alice csak pislogni tudott.  
– A… micsodát? – kérdezte értetlenül a lány. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy rossz vicc.  
– A dinnyét – lépett közelebb Bradley, és Alice csak ekkor vette észre a kezében szorongatott, fonott kosarat, amelyben egy jókora dinnye pihent. – Tudja, a dinnye mindenre jó, kisasszony.  
Alice kábán bólogatott, miközben fogalma sem volt, hová fog kifutni ez a beszélgetés. Bármi is volt King Bradley, a lány tudta, hogy ez nem udvariassági látogatás. Ha az embert az ország és a hadsereg vezetője keresi fel, az nem tréfadolog, ezzel ő is tisztában volt. Előbb egy állami alkimista Ed személyében, most pedig az ország első embere látogatja meg, mindezt egy napon belül. Ez pedig jelentett valamit, ebben Alice biztos volt. 

– Nézze, Mr. Bradley, én nem tudok semmit, és fogalmam sincs, mivel vádolnak, ha vádolnak valamivel – szólalt meg Alice, mire Bradley kuncogni kezdett, miközben az éjjeliszekrényre helyezte a kosarat a dinnyével.  
– Nem vádoljuk magát semmivel – rázta a férfi a fejét, de a mosoly ellenére a hangja halálosan komoly volt. Alice össze is rezzent. – Legalábbis egyelőre, kisasszony. Hacsak nincs olyasmi, amit rejtegetni próbálna.  
– Én… már mindent elmondtam Dr. Leonardnak és Edward Elricnek – válaszolta Alice, mire a Führer felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Az Acél alkimistának? Ó, igen, elvégre Mustang ezredes vezeti a kegyed ügyében a nyomozást – bólogatott a férfi. – Nem csoda, ha a hadsereg egyik legjobb alkimistáját küldték, hogy kikérdezze önt.  
– De én nem tudok semmit, ezt neki is elmondtam – mondta kétségbeesetten Alice, kezével a takarót markolva. – Nem emlékszem, hogy kerültem ide, fogalmam sincs, hol vagyok és miért. Nem tudom, mi történt velem, én csak szeretnék hazajutni.  
– Ó, hogyne, természetesen – bólintott türelmesen a Führer, az atyai kifejezés pedig nem múlt el az arcáról. – És remélem, haza is tudjuk juttatni önt, ha megtudjuk, hogy pontosan mi is történt. Persze, ehhez kegyednek is együtt kell működnie, Miss Morrison.  
Volt valami a Führer hangjában, valami fenyegető, valami ijesztő, ami miatt Alice lélegzete elakadt. Nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, hiszen odahaza az ilyen helyzetekben folyton elrohant, itt azonban erre nem volt lehetősége. Bár fájdalmai már nem voltak, hála a gyógyszereknek, de felkelni még nem tudott, futni meg mégúgy sem. Olyan nyugtalan és rettegő érzés fogta el, mint egyszer kiskorában, amikor egy boszorkánnyal találkozott és csak a szerencsének hála úszta meg ép bőrrel a dolgot. Utána hetekig nem merte elhagyni a szobáját, annyira rettegett mindentől. Akkor ott volt az anyukája, de most nem volt itt senki, aki segíthetett volna neki. Teljesen egyedül volt. És ez a lény mintha pont ezt várta volna. A gyengeségére, a félelmére játszott, Alice tudta ezt. De nem hagyhatta, hogy legyőzzék, így nagy levegőt vett, és egy kérdést tett fel.  
– Hogyan tudnék segíteni, ha nem emlékszem semmire? – kérdezte egyenesen a Führer szemébe nézve. Meg akarta mutatni neki, hogy nem fél szembenézni vele.


	5. Ötödik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice-t felzaklatja King Bradley látogatása, majd néhány nappal később Ed is meglátogatja a lányt. Eközben A Führer egy nem várt látogatót és egy burkolt fenyegetést kap.

Alice igyekezett nem mutatni, hogy fél, de az igazság az volt, hogy igenis, halálra rémítette a férfi, aki az ágy melletti széken üldögélt, és kedélyes mosollyal nézett rá. Abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy az illető nem lehet alkimista, ember pedig semmiképpen. Talán egy lidérc volt, vagy kobold, esetleg alakváltó démon. Elvégre ki tudhatta, hogy errefelé miféle lények mászkálnak? Semmit sem tudott Amestrisről, így bármi elképzelhető volt számára.   
A feltett kérdésre sem érkezett azonnali válasz, úgy tűnt, a Führer vár valamire, talán arra, hogy Alice végre elunja magát, vagy lankadjon a figyelme. A férfi katona volt, és bár Alice nem ismert egy katonát sem, elbeszélésekből és filmekből tudta, hogy a tisztek sokszor szoktak ilyen módon információt kihúzni az ellenségből. De hát eddig nem tekintették ellenségnek. Vagy igen? Alice nem volt biztos benne, de ha az embert egy ilyen magas rangú tiszt keresi fel, az nem éppen tréfadolog, ugyebár. Úgy tűnt, ez egy türelemjáték, amelyben a lány jól tudta, nem ő fog győzni. Muszáj volt lépnie, akkor is, ha ezzel hátrányba kerül. Elvégre a taktikázás sosem volt az erőssége, különben nem lett volna annyi kellemetlensége odahaza sem. 

– Mr. Bradley – szólalt meg, mire a férfi mosolya, mintha egy hangyányival szélesebb lett volna –, mondja, mégis milyen segítséget vár tőlem? Hiszen már elmondtam, hogy nem tudok semmit, és gondolom erről valami jelentések is készültek. Vagy legalábbis, biztos kellett készülniük, nem? Mert maguk is így szokták, ha nem tévedek, bár igazából semmit sem tudok erről az országról és… – Alice lehajtotta a fejét, és érezte, hogy zavarában elvörösödik. – Bocsánat, túl sokat beszélek, igaz? Sajnálom, de mindig ez van, ha… ha túl ideges vagyok.  
– Maga igazán rendkívüli teremtés Miss Morrison – mondta King Bradley, a hangján pedig hallani lehetett, hogy élvezi a dolgot. – Nagyon, nagyon érdekes ifjú hölgy. Elmondom, mi lesz. Magácska segít nekünk egy kis kísérletben, mi pedig segítünk magának kitalálni, hogy juthat haza.   
– Miféle… kísérletben? – kérdezte Alice, miközben valahogy úgy érezte, nem kéne ebbe belemennie. Rossz előérzete volt, a Führer veszélyes volt, különben miért látta volna azt a dolgot mögötte?   
– Ó, semmiség, csak egy kis apróság. De várunk vele, amíg kiengedik innen. Dr. Leonard szerint az legalább két, de inkább három hét – válaszolta a Führer kedélyesen, de Alice-nak égnek állt a haja, a hátán végigfutott a hideg. Volt valami King Bradley tekintetében, ami nem tetszett neki. Egyáltalán nem. – Szóval nem kell sietnie. Addig talán végzünk a holmijával, és vissza is kaphatja.   
– Ööö… Köszönöm, uram – mondta Alice, aki nem volt biztos benne, mit is köszönt meg. Szerette volna, ha ez az alak, ez az akármi minél előbb eltűnik a szobájából. De kidobni nem dobhatta ki, mégiscsak a hadsereg és az ország vezetője volt.  
Pont azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon milyen módon jelezhetné udvariasan, hogy szeretne egyedül maradni, amikor a Führer hirtelen felállt. Alice a mozdulattól megremegett, pedig a hatalmas termetű férfi semmit sem csinált. Legalábbis semmi olyasmit, amivel ártott volna neki. Ám ahogy ránézett, Alice-nek az volt az érzése, mintha tanulmányozná, amitől kezdte magát úgy érezni, mint egy kísérleti egér. De hát amúgy is valami kísérlethez akarják használni, szóval úgy érezte, jobb, ha már most felkészül a legrosszabbra. 

– Akkor én nem is zavarom tovább, kisasszony – szólalt meg a Führer, és elmosolyodott, de úgy, hogy Alice minden idegszála sikított a félelemtől. – Pihenjen sokat, hogy minél előbb meggyógyuljon. Viszontlátásra!   
– Viszontlátásra, Mr. Bradley! – biccentett udvariasan Alice, majd a férfi végre elhagyta a szobát.  
Alice csak akkor mert kissé megnyugodni, mikor már nem hallotta a katonai csizma döngő lépteit a folyosón. Nagy levegőt vett, és ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy egész addig visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Fogalma sem volt, mi a fene lehet King Bradley, a Führer, de nem is vágyott rá, hogy megtudja. Szeretett volna minél előbb eltűnni a kórházból, és hazamenni. Csak éppen azt nem tudta, hogy miképpen is kivitelezze ezt a dolgot. 

~*~

Napok teltek el King Bradley, valamint Edward Elric látogatása óta, és Alice állapota szépen javult. Senki sem zaklatta, és a lány úgy érezte, hogy ez talán a Führer utasítására történhetett így. Igazából valahol hálás volt a férfinak, ugyanakkor tartott is tőle. Fogalma sem volt, miféle kísérletről volt szó, azon kívül még mindig félt a belőle áradó valamitől. Mindenesetre, azért örült, hogy a napjai nyugodtan teltek, bár kissé unalmasan. Ám az első hét végén Dr. Leonard végre megengedte, hogy páciense egy kis friss levegőt szívjon, aminek Alice módfelett megörült. Már unta a bezártságot, az ostoba magazinokat, sőt, még a Central Times újságot is, amelyek nem az ő korabeli lányoknak valók voltak. Nem érdekelte sem a politika, sem a kisebb-nagyobb zavargások, bár az újságnak hála egy-két dologgal tisztába jött az országot illetően. Bár ezek még jobban összezavarták. Amikor az északi zavargásokról olvasott Drachma, vagy a déli összecsapásokról Aerugo határánál, nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Sosem hallott még ilyen nevű országokról, ahogy a nyugati határnál levő Creta nevű ország is ismeretlen volt számára. Ha a józan eszére hallgatott volna, akkor azt kellett volna hinnie, hogy kómában fekszik, de egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem így van. Az egész túl valóságos volt, ráadásul tisztában volt vele, hogy mágia, meg felsőbb hatalom igenis létezik. Minél tovább törte a fejét, annál biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem csupán egy másik országban van, hanem talán egy másik világban. Ez pedig még számára is sok mindent megmagyarázott volna. Persze ez csak újabb kérdéseket vetett fel, miszerint hogy a jó fenében került ide, hogy fog innen hazajutni és miért nem emlékszik semmire. Talán ezért is örült annyira, amikor egy szép, napsütéses délutánon Dr. Leonard engedélyezett számára néhány órát a kórház kertjében. Sőt, Alice kérésére még néhány rajzlapot és ceruzát is beszerzett neki, amiért a lány módfelett hálás volt. 

Így aznap délután, néhány katona és egy ápolónő éber tekintetének kereszttüzében, Alice egy padon ült az udvaron és szorgosan rajzolt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy szemmel tartják, hiszen fogalmuk sem volt róla, honnan jött. Azt is tudta, hogy a két egyenruhás, akik igyekeztek láthatatlannak tűnni, naphosszat a szobája előtt strázsálnak. Eleinte idegesítette a dolog, de aztán egyszerűen megszokta, vagy inkább csak tudomásul vette. Már az sem lepte meg, hogy a többi beteg, akik kinn üldögéltek, néha kíváncsian rápillantottak, majd fojtott hangon suttogni kezdtek egymás között. Alice tudta, hogy róla beszélnek, meg sem lepte a dolog, hogy az egész kórház tud a titokzatos lányról, akit egy széttört alkimista kör közepén találtak sebesülten. Az elmúlt években már annyira megszokta, hogy a háta mögött pusmognak róla, vagy megbámulják, hogy már tudomást sem vett róla. Így sokkal könnyebb volt elviselnie otthon is a megaláztatásokat és a sok zaklatást, ami érte.   
Éppen egy madarat rajzolt, amely a közeli szökőkút káváján tollászkodott, amikor furcsa borzongás futott át rajta. Azonnal tudta, hogy valaki közeledik felé, és mikor felpillantott, Edward Elricet pillantotta meg maga előtt. Annak ellenére, hogy már nem látta a szürke, kavargó valamit Ed körül, érezte a fiúból áradó energiát. Akkor is felismerte volna, ha fel sem néz, de nem akart udvariatlan lenni. Mikor Ed félszegen rámosolygott, Alice tudta, hogy nincs baj, egyébként sem érzett a szőkében ártó szándékot.   
– Szia! – szólalt meg Ed. – Leülhetek?  
– Persze – biccentett Alice, abbahagyta a rajzolást, hogy ne tűnjön udvariatlannak.  
– Szeretsz rajzolni? – kérdezte Ed a félkész képre mutatva. – Nagyon szép, bár én nem értek az ilyesmihez – nevetett fel zavartan, a tarkóját vakargatva.  
– Ez az egyik hobbim – mosolygott a lány. – Segít lenyugodnom, és így gyorsabban telik az idő. De gondolom nem egy kellemes bájcsevej miatt kerestél fel. Mert az arckifejezésedből ítélve, fontos dologról van szó.   
Ed nem válaszolt azonnal. Nem tudta, hogy is kezdjen bele. Az utóbbi napokban a hadsereg végzett Alice holmijainak átvizsgálásával, de semmit sem találtak, ami meghatározhatta volna, hogy a lány honnan jött. Maga Ed is beleásta magát a könyvtár állományába, kutatva a titokzatos London után, de az eredmény nulla volt. Pedig Al, sőt még Roy Mustang is segített neki, aki minél előbb a végére akart járni az ügynek. A szőke alkimista pedig nem tudta, hogy közölje a lánnyal, hogy nem tudnak neki segíteni. Végül úgy döntött, hogy mégis megkockáztatja a dolgot, abban a reményben, hogy Alice mégis mond neki valami hasznosat. Ráadásul a kis tárgy még mindig nála volt. Persze tudta, hogy Mustang tudja, hogy ő vette el, de valószínűleg az ezredes is úgy volt vele, hogy ha ennek segítségével válaszokat csikarhatnak ki az idegen lányból, akkor még hasznos is lehet, hogy a holmi ”eltűnt”. Ed végül nagy levegőt vett, és belekezdett.  
– Befejeztük a vizsgálatokat és… – Ed kissé idegesen nézett Alice-re, és megdöbbentette, hogy a lány olyan tekintettel nézett rá, mintha már tudná a választ. – Nos… nem találtunk semmit.  
– Igen, sejtettem – biccentett Alice, majd mielőtt Ed reagálhatott volna, folytatta. – Az utóbbi napokban volt időm töprengeni. Először azt hittem, csak egy számomra ismeretlen országban vagyok, hiszen rengeteg olyan hely van a világon, amit nem ismerünk. De egy ilyen fejlett országról csak hallottam volna. Aztán ahogy a Central Timest olvasgattam, nem volt ismerős sem Creta, sem Drachma, sem Aerugo országok neve sem. Szóval… lehet, hogy furán hangzik, de… mi van, ha… - Alice lehalkította a hangját, mert nem akarta, hogy mások is hallják. – Nos… mi van, ha egy másik világból jöttem? 

Ed először úgy nézett Alice-ra, mintha a lány megbolondult volna, de az igazat megvallva, az ő fejében is megfordult ez az elmélet. A lány megrémült az alkímiától, amit itt mindenki ismer. És azok a furcsa holmik, a furcsa pénz, meg minden más, amit nála találtak, elég bizonyítékot szolgáltatnak. Ráadásul az a London nevű hely sincs egy térképen sem, és egy könyvben sem említik. Így Ednek sem volt más magyarázata, de ezt egyelőre nemhogy Mustanggal nem osztotta meg, de még az öccsével sem. Biztosra akart menni, mielőtt bármit is mondott volna, és nem akart ostobának tűnni.  
– Nos, ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – mondta végül a fiú. – Többek között, hogy miért nem találtuk az általad említett London nevű helyet sehol. Továbbá a furcsa pénz, azok a fura kártyák és a fémből készült holmijaid, amik közül az egyiket sikerült bekapcsolni is idegenek itt.  
– Akkor nem én hallucinálok – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Alice, de aztán eljutott a tudatáig, hogy az előbb Ed mit is mondott. – Milyen fémből készült holmit sikerült bekapcsolnotok? Kicsi, vagy nagy?  
– Nagy, és lapos és valami Windows XP jelent meg rajta, miután megnyomtam valamit – magyarázta Ed, mire Alice halkan felkuncogott. A fiatal alkimista értetlenül nézett a lányra, aki végül abbahagyta a nevetést, és a szemét törölgette.  
– Ne haragudj, Ed, nem akartalak kinevetni. Bár sejthettem volna, hogy nem tudjátok, mit találtatok nálam, hiszen a ti technikai fejlettségetek itt még nincs azon a szinten – válaszolta mosolyogva Alice. – Az a holmi egy laptop, más néven egy hordozható számítógép, bár gondolom, ez a fogalom sem mond neked semmit.  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem – vallotta be Ed. – De majd elmagyarázod, nem igaz? És találtunk egy kisebbet is – húzta elő a zsebéből az apró tárgyat. Alice szemei elkerekedtek.  
– A mobilom! – sikkantott fel, majd Ed kérdő tekintetét látva gyorsan meg is magyarázta. – Ez egy mobiltelefon, más néven egy hordozható kis telefon. Bár mivel nálatok ilyen nincs, és a hálózat sincs hozzá kiépítve, ez sajnos jelenleg csupán egy hasznavehetetlen tárgy.   
– És hol van hozzá a vezeték? – kérdezte Ed kíváncsian, akit roppant mód érdekelt a dolog. Mindig mindent tudni akart, és most, hogy volt valaki, aki végre elmagyarázza neki, mi ez a kis szerkezet, sokkal érdeklődőbb volt, mint egyébként.  
– Ehhez nem kell – rázta a fejét Alice. – Pont ez a jó benne. Az én világomban, ezzel bárhol telefonálhatsz, akár az utcán, vagy egy vonaton is.   
– Ez roppant érdekes – mondta Ed csillogó szemekkel. – Mesélj még nekem erről a te világodról! Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá.   
– Örömmel, ha te is mesélsz nekem a tiédről – mosolyogott Alice.  
– Rendben, ez egyenértékű csere – bólintott a szőke, majd hozzátette. – Ez csak amolyan alkimistaszöveg.   
Alice felkuncogott, majd Ed kérésére elkezdte magyarázni, hogy mi mindenre is lehet használni egy laptopot. A fiatal alkimista pedig csillogó szemekkel, csupa füllel hallgatta a beszámolót. Tudta, hogy majd jelentést kell írnia a látogatásról, és már azon gondolkodott, vajon mit is hagyjon ki belőle. Mert még ő is tudta, hogy veszélyes lenne mindent megosztani a feletteseivel. Al pedig tudott hallgatni, ha kellett. 

~*~

King Bradley az irodájában ült, és a jelentéseket olvasta. Beigazolódott, amit várt, a lány mintha nem is létezett volna, de mégis itt volt. A pénzre, a furcsa kártyákra és tárgyakra vonatkozóan pedig nem volt válasz, senki sem tudta, hogy honnan valók. Utóbbiakról meg senki sem tudta, hogy pontosan mik is, és mire lehet használni. A Führer titkárnőjére, Julia Douglasre nézett, aki a hatalmas iroda másik felében ült az íróasztalánál, és szorgosan gépelt valamit. Ám amint megérezte főnöke tekintetét, abbahagyta a munkát és farkasszemet nézett a férfival. Szürke szemei egyhangúak voltak, de ajkán halvány mosoly játszott.  
– Hamarosan eredményeket kell felmutatnunk – mondta a Führer. – Vagy meggyűlik vele a bajunk.  
– A lány veszélyt jelenthet a tervre? – kérdezte Julia könnyed, talán kissé unott hangon, mint akit egyáltalán nem érdekel a dolog.

A Führer éppen válaszolt volna, amikor valaki kopogott az ajtón, majd egy fiatal, szőkésbarna hajú, katonai egyenruhát viselő férfi lépett be. Léptei ruganyosak voltak, ahogy az ország vezetőjének asztala felé lépdelt, arcán sunyi vigyor látszott és esze ágában sem volt meghajolni, vagy tisztelegni.  
– Mi ez a maskara? – kérdezte a Führer.  
– Nem tetszik? – nevetett fel a másik, végigsimítva az egyenruhán. – Bár való igaz, közel sem olyan gyönyörű, mint az igazi külsőm, de adni kell a látszatra. Mégsem lófrálhatok önmagamként a Parancsnokságon, nem igaz? Egyébként Ő küldött, hogy megkérdezzem, miféle eredményt tudtok végre felmutatni. Nehogy azt mondd, hogy a híres-neves King Bradley még nem jutott eredményre. Azt hittem, hogy Mustang, és az Acélmitugrász már régen mindent tudnak. És tudod, mi lesz, ha nem az elvártak szerint cselekszel – tette hozzá, arcára pedig vészjósló kifejezés költözött.  
– Pontosan tisztában vagyok vele, te azonban elveted a sulykot, Envy! – mondta King Bradley, mire a másik csak vállat vont, de nem úgy tűnt, mint akit túlságosan megijesztett volna a dolog. – Egyébként nem találtunk semmit, de Őt megnyugtathatod, megvannak a módszereim, hogy megtudjam, kicsoda is valójában és honnan került ide.   
– Ha a lány veszélyt jelent a tervre – mondta az Envynek nevezett illető -, akkor végezni kell vele. Ez az Ő parancsa. A tervbe nem csúszhat hiba. Viszont a Mitugrászra és az öccsére még szükségünk van, ők semmiképpen nem halhatnak meg!   
– Lehet, hogy Alice Morrison még hasznunkra lehet – közölte a Führer, mire Envy felvonta a szemöldökét. – Megrémült, amikor meglátott, és az nem megszeppenés volt, hanem valódi rémület. Talán tud valamit, amit mi nem. 

– Úgy érted, tud rólunk? – kuncogott a másik. – Nos, ezt mindenképpen elmondom Neki is, hiszen érdekelni fogja. A parancsa annyi, hogy tartsátok szemmel a lányt, és ha esetleg túl sokat tudna, akkor… nos, úgy fogja végezni, mint szegény Hughes dandártábornok.   
Envy megfordult, és halk kuncogás kíséretében elhagyta az irodát. King Bradley szótlanul nézett utána és nagyon is tisztában volt, mit jelent, ha hibáznak. Ő nem fog kegyelmezni senkinek, aki beleköp a levesébe és hátráltatja a terveit. Abban nem kételkedett, hogy Envy kíváncsi a lányra, és alkalomadtán esetleg látogatást is tesz nála. Bár nem érdekelte, mi lesz Alice Morrisonnal, de azért remélte, hogy Envy nem tervezi az első adandó alkalommal eltenni az útból. Bár nála sosem lehetett tudni.


	6. Hatodik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed titkolózik Mustang előtt, aki végül Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy társaságában meglátogatja Alice-t. Ám ez még nem minden, mert a lánynak éjszaka egy igen különleges látogatója akad.

Ed nem igazán tudta, mit is tegyen. Az utóbbi napokban elég sokat tartózkodott a kórházban Alice társaságában, aki mindenfélét mesélt neki arról a különös világról, ahonnan érkezett. Ám ebből nem mindent osztott meg az ezredessel, hiszen nem akarta a lányt még nagyobb bajba keverni, mint amelyben már eddig is volt. De tudta, hogy a felettese gyanít valamit, hiszen Roy Mustang nem volt ostoba ember, az Acél alkimista pedig volt annyira okos, hogy tudta, nem jó dolog magára haragítania a férfit. Ahogy azt is tudta, ha elmondana mindent, amit Alice-től megtudott, az még nagyobb gyanakvásra adott volna okot. Hiszen a lány szavát semmi sem támasztotta alá, Ed mégis hajlamos volt hinni neki, hiszen ilyesfajta mesét még a legjobb kém sem találhatott volna ki. Mégis, tudta, hogy nem sokáig titkolózhat, nem sokáig oszthat meg félinformációkat Alice-szel kapcsolatban, mielőtt az ezredes behívatná magához, és kifaggatná. A legjobb esetben csak leveszik az ügyről, a legrosszabb esetben kirúgják, de akár árulással, vagy összeesküvésben való segédlettel is megvádolhatják. Utóbbi pedig halálbüntetést vont maga után, ezzel a fiú is tisztában volt. És persze, ha Alice-ról bebizonyítják, hogy kém, akkor őt is kivégzik, Ed pedig ettől félt a legjobban. Hiszen a lány nem ismerte az itteni törvényeket, teljesen ártatlan volt és a saját bevallása szerint is véletlenül került ide. Ed így nagyon nagy gondban volt, és az aggodalmát csak az öccsével, Alphonse-al osztotta meg.   
– Szóval, most mit tegyünk? – kérdezte Al, miután Ed beszámolt neki arról, hogy Alice valójában kicsoda és honnan jött. – Bátyus, ugye nem akarod, hogy baja essen?  
– Persze, hogy nem – rázta a fejét az idősebb Elric fivér. – De fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnék. Alice egy kedves, ártatlan lány, aki véletlenül valahogy idekerült, vagy valaki idehozta. De ha a hadseregben ennek híre megy, akkor akár veszélyesnek is bélyegezhetik, vagy kémnek, ha nem tudnak mást kitalálni. Te is tudod, hogy akkor mi történne vele.  
Al bólintott, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy a bátyja a viselkedése ellenére igen jószívű fiú, aki mindig segíteni azokon, akik bajban vannak. Ő maga még nem találkozott Alice-al, mert miután Ed mesélt róla, hogy az alkímia is mennyire felzaklatta újdonsült ismerősét, ő is megértette, hogy egy beszélő páncél végképp megijesztené őt. Pedig nagyon szeretett volna találkozni ezzel a rendkívüli személlyel, de Ed azt mondta neki, hogy még várjon, amíg Alice meg nem nyugszik annyira, hogy ne zaklassa fel minden apróság. Al pedig, ha kissé kelletlenül is, de beleegyezett.

Al már éppen kérdezett volna, amikor a fivérek megérkeztek Roy Mustang irodája elé. A két testvér, vagyis inkább Ed, azért jött, hogy jelentést tegyen az ezredesnek. Ed nem volt az udvariasság híve, nem is titkolta, hogy nem ért mindenben egyet a felettesével, így Al kopogott, majd mikor megkapták az engedélyt, beléptek. Odabenn csak Roy Mustang ezredest találták az íróasztala mögött, valamint az asztal mellett álló Riza Hawkeye főhadnagyot, aki éppen egy papírköteget helyezett a férfi elé, valószínűleg aláírás céljából. Nyílt titok volt, hogy az ezredes gyűlöli a papírmunkát, és amilyen gyakran csak lehetett, meglógott előle. Az egyetlen, aki munkára tudta kényszeríteni az egységben, az Riza Hawkeye volt, akihez a pletykák szerint nemcsak munkatársi kapcsolat fűzte Mustangot. Persze, hogy ezek a pletykák mennyire voltak igazak, senki sem tudta, megkérdezni meg senki sem merte, ha kedves volt az élete.  
Ahogy a két fivér belépett az irodába, Ed egyből a szokott helyére telepedett, egy barna színű kanapéra, miközben Al megállt mellette. Az idősebb fivér úgy tett, mint akit nem nagyon érdekel az idejövetelük célja, de közben alig várta, hogy az ezredes végre előadja, amit ilyenkor elő szokott adni.  
– Nos, jutottál valami eredményre, Acél? – kérdezte végül Mustang, hivatalos, alkimista nevén szólítva a fiút.  
– Még mindig nem emlékszik, ha erre kíváncsi – vont vállat nemtörődöm módon Ed. – De nem értem, minek kérdi meg minden nap ugyanazt. A jelentéseimből világosan látszik, hogy Alice Morrison nem tudja felidézni, hogy került egy transzmutációs kör közepére.  
– Talán csak nem vagy elég alapos – mondta az ezredes. – A Führer már gyanakszik, úgy érzi, hogy valami elhallgatsz előle, és őszintén megvallva, én is kezdem osztani a gyanúját. Eredmények kellenek, vagy ha nem, majd a vezetés kreál valamit. Alice Morrison túlságosan is furcsa és túl sok a körülötte levő megmagyarázhatatlan dolog. A különös szerkezetek, a pénz és azok a kártyák, amik nem tudjuk, milyen anyagból vannak. Ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám, drachmai kém.  
– De nem kém! – kiáltott fel Ed, ezzel teljesen magára vonva felettese figyelmét. – Biztos, hogy nem kém!  
– De ha nem tudjuk meg hamarosan, mi történt vele, akkor a vezetés kémkedéssel fogja vádolni – magyarázta Riza Hawkeye. – Ki fogják vallatni, aztán elítélik és kivégzik. A Führer már türelmetlen és mielőbb eredményeket akar. Már nem fog sokáig várni.  
Ed szemei elkerekedtek, és kirázta a hideg veríték. Nem, ezt nem akarta, ő nem akarta, hogy Alice-nek baja essen. De nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Nem mondhatott el mindent az ezredesnek, mert azzal csak rosszabbra fordultak volna a dolgok. Hiszen Alice nem csinált semmit, nem volt vétkes semmiben, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan menthetné meg. Bár idegen volt számára, de nem csinált semmit, amiért bántaniuk kellett volna.  
– De hiszen ártatlan – szólalt meg Al. – Nem csinált semmit.  
– Ezt nem tudhatjuk, hiszen nem emlékszik semmire – válaszolta az ezredes, rámutatva a lényegre. – A legjobb, ha én magam hallgatom ki a hadnagy jelenlétében. Talán előled, Acél eltitkolt néhány dolgot, mert közel egyidősek vagytok. De egy felnőttel talán másképp viselkedik.  
Ed le volt sújtva, és kivételesen még ahhoz sem volt elég ereje, hogy vitatkozzon a férfival. Tudta, hogy valahol az ezredesnek igaza van, de tartott tőle, hogy egy újabb egyenruhás megijeszti Alice-t. Azonban azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha most ellenkezik, azzal csak a lányt sodorja nagyobb bajba, hiszen Alice akkor csak még gyanúsabbá válik. Így jelenleg nem tehetett mást, mint bólinthatott, még akkor is, ha nem értett egyet a dologgal. De ez most Alice érdekét szolgálta. Talán, ha az ezredes is látja, hogy Alice tényleg nem emlékszik semmire, békén hagyja, bár erre kicsi volt az esély. És akkor még a vezetőséget is meg kell győzni, ami jóval keményebb dió volt, főleg King Bradleyvel az élen. 

~*~

Esett, így Alice aznap nem tudott kimenni a szabadba. Kissé bánta, de végül is jól megvolt ő a kórház falai között is. Egyedül az zavarta, hogy még mindig megbámulták, mint valami ritka állatfajt, amit nem tudnak hová tenni. Dr. Leonard elmagyarázta neki, hogy mivel ez egy katonai kórház, a betegek nem szokták meg a civileket errefelé. De Alice tudta, hogy már elterjedt róla egy pletyka, ami miatt közfigyelem tárgya lett. De hogy mi volt a pletyka pontos tárgya, arról nem tudott, és nem is akart kérdezni. Így jobb híján a betegeknek fenntartott társalgóban ült, és a Central Times aznapi számának egy példányát olvasta. Nem mintha annyira érdekelték volna a cikkek, de úgy döntött, azért nem árt, ha figyelemmel kíséri az itteni eseményeket és megtud valamit erről a világról. Vagy legalábbis Amestris fővárosáról. Ed ugyan mesélt neki ezt-azt magáról Amestrisről, így nem volt teljesen tudatlan, de a cikkek segíteni neki megérteni az összefüggéseket. Éppen egy érdekes cikket olvasott egy Scar nevű illető utáni hajszáról, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki figyeli. Félbehagyta a cikket, és mikor felnézett a feje megfájdult. A tőle nem messze álló, fekete hajú, kék egyenruhás férfi mögött tűz lángolt fel, de olyan fényesen, hogy Alice-nek be kellett csuknia a szemét. Azonnal tudta, hogy az illető egy alkimista, sőt, az egyenruhája alapján a hadsereg tagja, a képessége pedig valószínűleg a tűzhöz kapcsolódik. A jelenés úgy tíz másodperccel később véget is ért, Alice pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Úgy tűnt, egy újabb állami alkimistával volt dolga, és a férfi ruháján levő rangjelzések szerint egy magas rangú tiszt volt az illető. Talán egy őrnagy, de ebben a lány nem volt biztos.   
– Miss Alice Morrison? – kérdezte a férfi, mikor megállt előtte. Alice bólintott, és csak ekkor vette észre az idegen mellett álló, szőke hajú nőt. Ő is tiszt lehetett, a rangjelzései alapján. – Roy Mustang ezredes vagyok, ő pedig itt Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy. Szeretnénk feltenni kegyednek néhány kérdést, ha megengedi.  
– Persze, természetesen – válaszolta Alice, igyekezve annyira magabiztosnak és nyugodtnak mutatni magát, ahogy képes volt rá. Amikor odahaza az osztálytársai és a szomszédok elkezdték kibeszélni a háta mögött, muszáj volt megvédenie magát, így egy idő után úgy tett, mint aki nem érdekel a dolog. Úgy döntött, itt is ezt a taktikát alkalmazza, hiszen nem akarta magát sebezhetőnek mutatni.. – Menjünk egy csendesebb helyre? Itt túl nagy a nyüzsgés – nézett körbe, és valóban, minden szem rájuk szegeződött.  
– Azt hiszem, ez jó ötlet – mondta a hadnagy. – A földszinti kis társalgó üres, láttam, amikor megérkeztünk.  
– Akkor menjünk – mondta az ezredes.  
Alice bólintott, majd letette az újságot a közeli asztalra és felállt, magához véve a mankót, ami a járását segítette. Már sokat gyógyult, de a járás még nehézséget okozott neki. Riza ugyan felajánlotta a segítségét, amit Alice udvariasan visszautasított, majd a hármas elindult a földszintre, hogy nyugodtan beszélhessenek. 

~*~

Roy Mustang helyet foglalt a kis társalgóban, majd intett Alice-nek, hogy ő is üljön le, amit a lány meg is tett. Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy állva maradt, és az ajtó mellett, a falnak támasztva a hátát figyelte az eseményeket. Alice ideges volt, nemcsak attól, mert ezúttal két magas rangú tiszt hallgatta ki, hanem attól is, hogy vajon mit akarhatnak tőle. Bár sejtette, hogy ugyanazt, amit a Führer – akiről még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy miféle szerzet lehet –, valamint Ed és Dr. Leonard is. Nagyot sóhajtott, és igyekezett felkészülni a legrosszabbra. Ahogy végignézett Mustang ezredesen és Hawkeye főhadnagyon, megállapította, hogy egyikük sem tűnik emberevőnek, de persze a látszat csalhatott is. Már jól tudta, hogy néha azok az emberek a legveszélyesebbek, akik a legártalmatlanabbnak tűnnek, így igyekezett, hogy a két felnőtt ne lássa rajta, mennyire ideges.  
– Gondolom sejti, Miss Morrison, hogy miért is szeretnénk beszélni magával – kezdett bele az ezredes, mire Alice bólintott. – Az eddigi nyomozásunk maga után nem vezetett eredményre. Olyan, mintha maga nem is létezne. Ezenkívül Acél… akarom mondani, Edward Elric jelentéseiből az tűnik ki, hogy maga semmire sem emlékszik. Így van?  
– Igen, pontosan így – válaszolta Alice. – Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy elsietek Mr. Holland háza előtt, hogy beforduljak a buszmegállóhoz. De utána se kép, se hang és itt tértem magamhoz a kórházban. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi történt, hogy leütöttek, vagy elkábítottak-e.  
– Értem – biccentett Mustang, miközben Alice figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a főhadnagy bőszen jegyzetel. – És megmondaná, hogy hová is indult olyan sietve aznap reggel?  
– Igen, a szokásos évi rajztáborba – mondta a lány. – Minden évben megrendezik vidéken, és az elmúlt években mindig ott töltöttem egy hetet. Egyébként a jelentkezési lapomat is megtalálhatták a holmijaim között.

Sem Mustang, sem Hawkeye nem reagáltak, így Alice-nek azt kellett hinnie, hogy nem találták meg a papírt, pedig ő biztos volt benne, hogy elrakta. Emlékezett, hogy reggel még egyszer megnézte, hogy mindent eltett-e, és a papírlap ott volt, szépen betéve egy irattartóba, hogy össze ne gyűrődjön. De nem értette, miért teszik fel neki ugyanazokat a kérdéseket, amelyekre már annyiszor válaszolt. Talán arra voltak kíváncsiak, hogy nem hazudik-e? Ez elképzelhető. Az ezredesre nézett, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a férfi mire gondolhat. Azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon Ed beszélt-e nekik arról, hogy ő egy másik világból jött. De aztán arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valószínűleg nem, hiszen akkor nem faggatnák ennyire. Vagy ha Ed el is mondta az igazat, lehet, hogy nem hitték el, amin Alice nem is csodálkozott volna, hiszen ő is elég nehezen emésztette meg, hogy nem Londonban van, sőt, nem is Angliában, de még csak nem is a saját világában. Nem lett volna meglepő, hogy kitalációnak, vagy simán hazugságnak vélték volna a mondandóját, ha beszámol arról, hogy valójában honnan is származik.  
– És honnan származik, kisasszony? – kérdezte hirtelen Roy, feltéve azt a kérdést, amitől Alice a legjobban tartott. – Az igazat akarom hallani, Miss Morrison, nem valami kitalációt! A magánál talált szerkezetek ismeretlenek Amestrisben, de ezt maga úgyis tudja! Maga kém? Esetleg Drachmából küldték, hogy kémkedjen utánunk?! Mi a célja?! Kik a megbízói?! Válaszoljon!  
Alice teljesen ledermedt a hangra, hát még az ezredes arckifejezésére. Megremegett, erősen megkapaszkodott a székben, miközben elsápadt és a szemét könnyek lepték el. Hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott, válaszolni akart, de a szavak nem jöttek ki a száján, mintha benne rekedtek volna. Mustang áthajolt az asztalon, és olyan közel volt Alice-hez, hogy a lány önkéntelenül húzódott hátrébb. Alice becsukta a szemét, felkészülve a legrosszabbra. De nem történt semmi, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, azt látta, hogy Roy Mustang ismét egyenesen ül a széken, Riza Hawkeye pedig a férfi vállán nyugtatja a kezét.  
– Ezredes, elég lesz, még megijeszti – mondta nyugodt hangon a nő, mire Mustang csak sóhajtott egyet.  
– Igaza van – biccentett, majd Alice-hez fordult. – Elnézést, kisasszony, de szükségszerű volt, hogy így viselkedjem. Azonban továbbra is szeretném tudni, hogy honnan jött.  
– Úgysem hinnék el, ha elmondanám – mondta a lány még mindig kissé remegve. Az ezredes előbbi viselkedése felzaklatta, nem is kicsit.  
– Próbálkozzon – mondta a főhadnagy. – Értse meg, ha nem árulja el, a vezetőség majd kreál egy összeesküvést, és akkor ön nagyon nagy bajban lesz. Akár kémkedéssel is vádolhatják, amelyért ki is végezhetik. Ezért fontos, hogy elmondja az igazat. Mi segíteni szeretnénk önnek, Miss Morrison.

Alice döbbenten ült, az agya teljesen lefagyott. Kémkedés? De hiszen semmit sem csinált! És kivégeznék, ha bármit sikerülne rábizonyítani, akár koholt vádak alapján is. Elvégre, ő itt idegen volt, a holmijairól senki sem tudta, hogy micsodák, Edwardot kivéve. Mindazonáltal sem Roy, sem Riza nem tűntek úgy, mintha ártani akartak volna nekik. Bár minden idegszála sikítva tiltakozott ellene, de úgy érezte, ha elmondja nekik az igazat, akkor tényleg segíthetnek neki.   
– Jól van, de előre szólok, nem lesz könnyű megemészteni – egyezett bele Alice. – Az az igazság, hogy nem vagyok kém, nem Drachmából jöttem, sőt, nem is innen származom. Egy párhuzamos világból jöttem – jelentette ki, mire mindkét katona sűrűn pislogva nézett előbb a lányra, majd egymásra. – Látják? Nem hisznek nekem, én megmondtam előre – vont vállat a lány.  
– Ez elég hihetetlen – szólalt meg a főhadnagy. – Be is tudja bizonyítani?  
– Nem elég bizonyíték az a sok fura szerkezet, amit nálam találtak? Vagy az igazolványaim? – kérdezte Alice. – Gondolom, megvizsgálták őket. És London nevű hely nincs ebben a világban.  
– A London lehet akár egy fedőnév is, mondjuk a megbízójáé – morfondírozott félhangosan Mustang. – Bár az valóban elgondolkodtató, hogy miért adna meg valaki egy eleve hamis születési dátumot, főleg, ha az az év még nem is létezik.  
– Ed hisz nekem – mondta a lány, amivel elérte, hogy két kihallgatója ráfigyeljen. – Ő hisz nekem, de megígérte, hogy senkinek sem beszél arról, amit tőlem hall. Azt mondta, nem akarja, hogy még nagyobb bajba kerüljek.  
– Akkor Acél ezért titkolózik ennyire – bólintott az ezredes. – Éreztem én, hogy valamit elhallgat a jelentéseiben. – Újfent Alice-re nézett, aki kezdte magát az eddigieknél is idegesebbnek érezni. – Ez most valóban az igazság, amit elmondott nekünk, Miss Morrison? Maga tényleg egy másik világból jött?  
– Az igazat mondom – bólintott komolyan Alice. – Valóban egy másik világból származom, de nem tudom, hogy miért és hogyan kerültem ide. Én csak szeretnék hazajutni, semmi mást nem akarok, higgyék el!  
Olyan kétségbeesettnek tűnt, hogy még a sokat látott és tapasztalt Mustang ezredes és Hawkeye főhadnagy is rájöttek, a lány nem akarja átverni őket. De akkor is hihetetlennek tűnt számukra egy másik világból érkezett személy. De legalább megértették, hogy miért olyan ideges és Ed miért titkolózott annyit az utóbbi hetekben.   
– Rendben van, egyelőre hiszünk magának, amíg nem találunk más magyarázatot a felbukkanására – mondta az ezredes. – Most felfüggesztjük a kihallgatást, de ha kiengedik innen, valószínűleg a vezetőség is kíváncsiskodni fog, ők pedig nem olyan elnézőek, mint én, vagy a főhadnagy. Most visszakísérjük magát a szobájába, és kérem, maradjon nyugton. Ne próbáljon megszökni!  
– Értettem – biccentett Alice, miközben azon gondolkodott, nem is lenne hová mennie. Pénz nem volt nála, és amúgy sem ismerte a várost.

~*~

Alice nem tudott elaludni, egyre csak az ezredes és a főhadnagy szavai jártak a fejében. Rettentően félt, hogy esetleg tényleg kémkedéssel vádolják és kivégzik. Emlékezett rá, hogy az egyik történelemórán Mr. White, a tanáruk mesélt a huszadik század elejének kihallgatási és kivégzési módszereiről. Alice még most is beleborzongott, ha eszébe jutottak a hallottak, főleg most, hogy az élete szó szerint egy hajszálon függött. Próbált elaludni, de csak álmatlanul forgolódott, és arra gondolt, hogy vajon most nem keverte-e Edwardot is veszélybe. Ed olyan kedves fiú volt, aki segíteni próbált neki, ő pedig most közvetetten elárulta. De nem tehetett mást, és bár úgy tűnt, hogy a két katona hitt neki, de a lány nem lehetett biztos a dologban.   
Hirtelen halk zajt hallott, alig hangosabbat, mint a lépések zaja, és hallgatózni kezdett. Nem tudta, mi lehet az, de rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába, így lassan felkelt, magára kapott egy köntöst, majd mankójára támaszkodva az ajtóhoz osont olyan halkan, ahogy csak tőle telt. Persze, a kopogó mankót nem tudta lehalkítani.   
Óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, majd kilesett a folyosóra, de sehol semmi. Az őrei, akiknek vigyázniuk kellett volna rá, a falnak dőlve horkoltak békésen. Alice megcsóválta a fejét. Ilyen őrség mellett gyerekjáték lett volna megszökni, már ha ezt akarta volna, de azzal csak saját magát keverte volna bajba. Aztán hirtelen megérzett valamit, mintha valaki állt volna a sötét folyosón, de a lány nem látta, viszont tudta, hogy ott van. Szólni nem mert, csak kémlelte a folyosót, miközben a hátán végigfutott a hideg. Valami gonosz, vagy legalábbis ellenséges volt a közelben.  
– Engem keresel, Utazócska? – kérdezte egy hang, amely alig volt több suttogásnál, Alice mégis tisztán hallotta. A hangból sütött a gúny és a vidámság és még valami, amitől a lány megborzongott. Az érzékei egyértelműen veszélyt jeleztek. Viszont a hangja alapján az illető fiú volt.  
– Ki vagy te? – suttogta Alice, mire csak halk kuncogás volt a válasz.  
– Hamarosan meg fogod tudni – válaszolta a hang. – Ó, úgy tűnik, mégis értékes leszel nekünk. Ne félj, gondoskodunk róla, hogy ne halj meg.  
– Ti? – kérdezte Alice, de választ nem kapott. – Hé! Hol vagy?  
Nem jött válasz, a lány pedig nem hallotta léptek nyomát. A hideg is kirázta, pedig azt sem tudta, hogy ki, vagy mi volt az az alak és mit akart tőle. De abban biztos volt, hogy valaki kémkedik utána, és annak a valakinek tervei vannak vele. Ezt pedig egyáltalán nem találta megnyugtatónak.


	7. Hetedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice-t meglepetés éri, amikor a titokzatos éjszakai látogatás után Ed, Roy és Riza meglátogatják. Ráadásul az éjszakai látogató is megjelenik, Alice pedig megtud egy-két apró dolgot, amik sokkolóan hatnak rá.

Alice még másnap reggel sem tudott napirendre térni a különös éji látogató felett. Nem kérdezhette meg az őreit, hogy nem láttak-e valamit, lévén azok az elmúlt éjszaka úgy horkoltak, mint a bunda. És ha nem akarta őket bajba keverni, semmiképpen sem említhette meg ezt a ”jelentéktelen apróságot” sem Roy Mustang ezredesnek, sem King Bradley Führernek. Ráadásul az idős férfi gondolatára is kiverte a hideg veríték, pedig az ország vezetője azóta a jeles nap óta nem tette tiszteletét nála. Ám a lány még mindig nem tudta beazonosítani, mi is lehet a Führer, így jobb híján démonnak nevezte el magában, bár ilyesfajtát még sosem látott. Legalább annyira felkavarta, mint titokzatos látogatója, aki a homályból szólt hozzá. Alice tudta, hogy ő sem lehet éppen hétköznapi alak, hiszen nem lehet egyszerű művelet csak úgy ki- és besurranni egy katonai kórházba, különösen nem egy olyan folyosóra, ahol egy szigorúan őrzött személy fekszik. Bár nem látta az arcát, de így is érezte, hogy az idegen veszélyes és határozottan nem tartozik a hétköznapi személyek közé. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy esetleg nem is ember, de ezen halvány sejtését nem tudta addig igazolni, míg nem látta őt szemtől szemben. A képességének ugyanis ez volt az egyetlen hátránya, hogy látnia kellett az illetőt a beazonosításhoz. Ennek hiányában viszont jelenleg csak a megérzéseire tudott hagyatkozni.

_”Ó, úgy tűnik, mégis értékes leszel nekünk. Ne félj, gondoskodunk róla, hogy ne halj meg.”_ Alice emlékezett a szavakra, mintha az idegen éppen akkor mondta volna ki őket.   
Ha igazat mondott, többen vannak, ő pedig fontos és értékes nekik. Akármit is akarnak, életben akarják tartani, meg akarják menteni. Alice nem tudta, hogy örüljön-e neki, vagy inkább kezdjen félni, hogy mindenféle arctalan alakok fel akarják őt használni a saját céljaikra. Nem szeretett volna sem célponttá válni, sem valaki más eszközévé. Eleget használták már ki a képességeit az úgynevezett szellemvadászok, meg néhány magát paranormális kutatónak nevező idióta annak idején. Még jól emlékezett a legutóbbi kalandjára egy magát ördögűzőnek kiadó férfival, amely majdnem balszerencsésen végződött egy vidéki angol városban. És a balszerencse még enyhe kifejezésnek számított. Alice tizenhárom éves volt, és attól kezdve megtagadta, hogy bárkinek is segítsen, pedig néhányan nem csekély összegeket ajánlottak fel, hogy mutogathassák őt. Ebbe azonban sem ő, sem a szülei nem mentek bele, hiszen a lány addig is inkább jószívűségből tett engedményeket, de nem viselte el, hogy torzszülöttként kezeljék. Volt elég baja az iskolai kiközösítésekkel, bántalmazásokkal és azzal, ahogy a háta mögött kibeszélte a szomszédság.  
És az, hogy most újra fel akarták használni, csak megerősítette abban, hogy ne bízzon az emberekben. Vagy mindenféle arctalan alakokban, akik nem lépnek ki az árnyékból. Alice végül csak sóhajtott, hiszen nem sokat tehetett ellene, ha fel akarták használni. Nem értett az alkímiához, nem tudta megvédeni magát, még csak gyorsan sem tudott futni. Igazság szerint a képességét is inkább átoknak érezte, hiszen anélkül normális életet élhetne, lennének barátai és nem nézné mindenki szörnyszülöttnek. 

Gondolataiból kopogás riasztotta fel, majd nyílt az ajtó és Roy Mustang ezredes lépett be rajta Ed, Riza Hawkeye és két katona kíséretében. Utóbbiak valószínűleg nem voltak tisztek, mert nem viseltek rangjelzést, ráadásul csak sima, kék egyenruhát viseltek olyan kék sapkával, amilyet otthon Alice a sorkatonákon látott. Ami még jobban megdöbbentette, hogy a két katona valamiket cipelt, amikben a lány felismerte a holmijait. Ott volt a nagy táskája, a rajzos felszerelései, a laptop táskája, az idekerülése napján viselt ruhája, valamint az iratait és a mobilját tartalmazó övtáskája is. Ezek szerint mindenét átnézték és most visszaszolgáltatták neki. Alice értetlenül nézett előbb a cuccaira, majd Edre, végül Royra és Rizára. Nem értette a dolgot, és ez az ezredesnek is feltűnt.  
– A vizsgálat lezárult, Miss Morrison – közölte Mustang. – És mivel nem találtunk semmit, most visszaszolgáltatunk mindent, ami öné.  
– Értem – biccentett Alice. – És akkor most bűnösnek tartanak, avagy nem? Mert szeretném tudni, hogy a fejem meddig marad még a nyakamon és nemcsak átvitt értelemben.  
– Nem kell aggódnod – szólalt meg Ed, és a lányra mosolygott. – Ejtették a vádakat, meg mindent, ami esetleg felmerült. Úgy tűnik King Bradley Führer közbenjárt az érdekedben a vezetőségnél.  
– Nem ő maga a vezetőség? – kérdezte Alice, és felvonta a szemöldökét. Nyugtalanította, hogy az az akármi mentette meg, ami embernek álcázza magát.  
– Nos, ez bonyolult, kisasszony – magyarázta Roy Mustang. – Ha ismerné a katonai hierarchiát is berendezkedést, megértené, de túl sokáig tartana elmagyarázni.  
Alice egy szót sem szólt, de valami nagyon furcsa volt neki ebben az egészben. Nem egészen huszonnégy órával ezelőtt az ezredes még azzal fenyegette, hogy árulónak bélyegzik és kivégzik, most meg felmentették minden szóba kerülő vádpont alól. Nem volt annyira ostoba, hogy ne jöjjön rá, itt valaki más keze is benne lehetett a döntésben. Még egy vezető sem hozhat ilyen döntéseket, kivéve egy diktatórikus államban, de Alice sejtette, hogy a Führer okkal engedte el. Még jól emlékezett az első találkozásukra, amikor King Bradley egy apró szívességet kért tőle. Nem lehetetlen, hogy most ezek után behajtja, de ha ezt most megemlíti, könnyen újból bajba kerülhet. Hacsak nincs máris hatalmas slamasztikában.

Alice Edre és a többiekre nézett, és úgy vette észre, őket is foglalkoztatja a vezérkar hirtelen döntése. Ők is úgy néztek ki, mint akik pontosan tudják, hogy van valami a háttérben, de nem tudják pontosan, hogy micsoda. Ám szólni egyikük sem szólt, Alice pedig kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy megnézze, minden holmija épségben megúszta-e az átkutatást. Az ezredes elküldte a két katonát, így csak ő, a főhadnagy és Edward Elric maradtak rajta kívül a szobában, miközben a lány mindent megvizsgált. Úgy tűnt, semmiben sem tettek kárt, a ruháit szépen összehajtogatták és visszatették a nagy táskájába, a festéshez és rajzoláshoz használt cuccait sem tették tönkre. A pénztárcájában az iratok ugyan nem ott voltak, ahol lenni szoktak, de Alice nem kezdett bosszankodni, hiszen nem volt rá oka. Végül a telefonját vizsgálta meg, amely valahogy Ed kezéből visszakerülhetett a katonákhoz, majd a laptopjára került a sor. A töltőkábel érintetlen volt, de miután tudta, hogy a gépét Ednek sikerült bekapcsolnia, majd le is merítenie, így fel kellett töltenie.  
– Az micsoda? – kérdezte kíváncsian Roy Mustang, és közelebb lépett a lányhoz. Riza és Ed követték. – Sikerült ugyan bekapcsolnunk ezt a furcsa szerkezetet, de nem jöttünk rá, mi célt szolgál. Remélem, nem fegyver.  
– Egyáltalán nem – rázta a fejét Alice. – Ez egy hordozható számítógép, bár maguknak ez nem mond semmit gondolom, mivel maguknál a technológia még nem tart ott, mint nálunk. Egyszerűen szólva, egy árammal működő, hordozható adathordozó. Bár jelenleg, mivel szíveskedtek lemeríteni, most nem tudom bekapcsolni – nézett a lány az ezredesre. – Van esetleg itt elérhető közelségben egy konnektor?  
– Minek? – kérdezte a férfi.  
– A gépem árammal működik, mint már mondtam – magyarázta türelmesen Alice. – Fel kell töltenem, hogy működjön. Tudja, mint amikor lefullad a kocsi, és be kell indítani. – Erre a mondatra mind a hárman úgy bólogattak, mint akik végre értik, miről van szó. – Ha van itt egy konnektor, nagyjából fél órán belül olyan állapotba kerül a gépem, amikor már használni is tudom. Akkor megmutathatom, mit is tud.  
– Rendben van – biccentett a főhadnagy. – Van egy konnektor itt az ágy mellett.  
Alice elmosolyodott, és lehajolt, örömmel állapítva meg, hogy nem lesz szüksége átalakítóra, a töltőjét minden nehézség nélkül be tudja dugni. Csak remélni tudta azonban, hogy a szegény laptop minden károsodás nélkül megúszta az a dolgot, amin ő is átment. Ha bármi gond lett volna vele, nem tudta volna helyrehozni, még ha értett is volna egy laptop megszereléséhez.

~*~

King Bradley az íróasztalánál ült, miközben a jelentéseket olvasta. Elgondolkodott, hogy jó ötlet volt-e elengedni a lányt, és nem megölni, de aztán eszébe jutottak az Ő szavai. _”A lánynak nem eshet bántódása! Még hasznunkra lehet, mindenképpen el kell őt engedni, de szemmel kell tartani! Ha egy haja szála is meggörbül, véged, megértetted?”_   
Persze, hogy megértette, hiszen az Ő szava még neki, az ország vezetőjének is parancs volt. Ha nem engedelmeskedik, könnyen elveszítheti a fejét, ezt pedig nem akarta megkockáztatni. Elvégre Neki köszönhet mindent, de amilyen könnyen kapta a rangját, ugyanolyan könnyen el is veszítheti, ezzel tisztában volt. Ráadásul Alice Morrison igencsak érdekes személy volt, erről már meggyőződhetett akkor, amikor meglátogatta. Azok után pedig, amit Envy az előző éjszaka mondott, egyértelműen kiderült, hogy a lány nem hétköznapi személy. Képes volt megérezni a társukat akkor is, amikor senki más. King Bradley biztos volt benne, hogy Alice nem olyan, mint ők, de nem is olyan, mint a közönséges halandók, sőt különbözik az alkimistáktól is. Nem tudta őt hová tenni, de ha a hasznukra lehet, annál jobb, így talán közelebb kerülhetnek ahhoz, hogy leigázzák az emberiséget és hatalomra törjenek. Elvégre az emberek csak ostoba, hasznavehetetlen pondrók, fekélyek a világban, amelyen nekik kell uralkodniuk. Nekik,a felsőbbrendűeknek! Ha pedig már nem lesz szükségük a lányra, akkor egyszerűen végeznek vele. Ő sosem hagyna életben olyasvalakit, aki nincs a hasznára, legyen az akármilyen erős, vagy rendelkezzen akármilyen hasznos képességgel.  
Az irodájában levő másik asztalnál ülő Julia Douglesre pillantott, aki éppen egy levelet körmölt serényen. A nő, amint magán érezte főnöke pillantását, abbahagyta az írást, és a férfira pillantott.  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte lágy hangon, de mégis a kérdés úgy hangzott, mintha a barna hajú nőt nem igazán érdekelné a dolog, csak az udvariasság miatt tette volna fel a kérdést.  
– Úgy tűnik, Miss Morrison igen hasznos lesz számunkra – szólalt meg a Führer, mire Julia bólintott. – Most, hogy végre szabad, kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog lépni. A mi dolgunk annyi, hogy figyeljük őt, nehogy valami meggondolatlanságot műveljen.  
– Még legalább egy hétig úgysem hagyhatja el a kórházat – mondta mosolyogva Julia. – Utána rábízhatnánk Edward Elricre, ha vállalja a dolgot. Vagy a kedvenc ezredesünkre.  
– Mustangra? – kuncogott fel a férfi. – Inkább a kölyköt javasolnám magam is, amellett a szoknyapecér mellett csak bajban lenne. Edward Elric meg legfeljebb óvatos lesz, ha valakire vigyáznia kell. Talán nem járkál majd annyit utánunk. Kezd kényelmetlenné válni a kutakodása.  
– De hát, elvégre mi adtunk neki útmutatást, nem? – mosolyodott el lágyan a nő. – Egyébként is nagyon szórakoztató és érdekes kölyök, nem gondolod? – váltott hirtelen tegező hangnemre, akárha régi barátok volnának, a férfi pedig nem rótta meg érte. – Bár az is igaz, máris többet tud, mint kéne neki. Talán a lány valóban lelassítja majd egy kicsit.  
– Bízzunk benne – biccentett a Führer.  
Ennyiben maradtak, és a Führer elgondolkodott, vajon mi oka lehetett Neki erre az egészre. De nem merte megkérdőjelezni a döntését, hiszen ő senki volt Hozzá képest. Ha Ő azt mondta, hogy a lány hasznos lehet számukra, akkor az úgy is volt, és ebben még Amestris vezetője sem szólhatott bele.

~*~

Délutánra járt már, mire Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye és Edward Elric magára hagyták Alice-t. Egészen addig kérdésekkel bombázták a laptopnak nevezett dologról, a saját világáról, valamint arról, mire valók azok a kis, műanyagnak nevezett anyagból készült kártyák. Kétségkívül sok mindent megtudtak, ami még több kérdést vetett fel. Mindhárman tudták, hogy valakinek oka volt arra, hogy ne vádolják be a lányt, és az a valaki talán tud valamit, amit ők nem. Ráadásul, bármi volt ez a valami, kapcsolatban kellett lennie Alice-szel, ami még jobban aggasztotta a hármast. Elsőnek Ed adott hangot a véleményének.  
– Túlságosan furcsa ez az egész – mondta, két kezét a zsebébe dugva, miközben sóhajtott egyet. - Az egyik nap azt akarják, hogy nyomozzunk utána, a következőben pedig elengedik. Nekem ez nem tetszik, és ahogy észrevettem, Alice sem értette a dolgot.  
– Ez tényleg gyanús, uram – helyeselt Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy. – Még a Führer sem csinálna ilyet minden ok nélkül. Az egész olyan, mintha minden meg lett volna tervezve. Ha pedig Alice Morrison tényleg igazat mondott, amiben most már nem kételkedhetünk, talán az áll az egész mögött, aki idehozta.  
– Kérdés, miért hozta ide, és mi a célja a lánnyal – adott helyt az ezredes beosztottjai szavainak. – Miss Morrison semmit nem tud, és valószínűleg nem lesz képes megvédeni magát. Nem alkimista, és sosem kapott harci kiképzést. Akárki is áll emögött, valamilyen oka van annak, hogy Alice Morrison itt van. És félek, hogy mire rájövünk, már késő, mert az ellenség lépéselőnyben van. Bár azon sem lepődnék meg, ha ”kedves barátaink” lennének a hunyók.  
– A homonculusok?! – kérdezte döbbenten Ed, aki még nagyon jól emlékezett a pár hete, az Ötös Laborban lefolyt harcra, amikor ugyan semmit sem találtak, csak három, magát homonculusnak nevező lényt. – Nem hiszem, hogy ők állnának emögött. Ehhez nagyon erős alkímia kell, ők pedig, ha jól tudom, erre képtelenek. Ezért kellettem volna nekik én.  
– Akkor valaki dolgozik nekik – állapította meg Mustang. – Bárki is az, meg kell találnunk, és közben Alice Morrison biztonságáról is gondoskodnunk kell.  
– Én vállalom! – jelentette ki Ed, mire mindkét felnőtt döbbenten meredt az alacsony alkimistára. – Úgy vélem, mellettem nem érezné magát annyira feszélyezettnek, mivel már nagyjából ismer. A hadsereg talán megijesztené. Ráadásul Al alig várja, hogy megismerkedjen Alice-szel. Szerintem jól ki fognak jönni egymással.  
– Legyen így, de nagyon vigyáznotok kell rá! Ha valami baja esik, annak borzalmas következményei lehetnek, Acél! – figyelmeztette az ezredes, Ed pedig komolyan bólintott.  
Ed pontosan tudta, mi forog kockán. Nem akart ártani Alice-nek, hiszen aggódott érte, pedig nem régóta ismerte. Mégis volt bennük valami közös, valami mély fájdalom, ami hasonlatossá tette őket egymáshoz. Meg akarta védeni a lányt, vigyázni akart rá, maga sem tudta, hogy miért. De bármi volt is az ok, semmiképpen sem hagyhatta, hogy a homonculusok, vagy bárki más bántsa Alice-t. Még akkor sem, ha ez hátráltatni fogja a Bölcsek Köve utáni kutatást.

~*~

Alice kimerült volt. Sokáig tartott, mire elmagyarázta a laptopot, meg mindenfélét, amire látogatói kíváncsiak voltak. Nem is bánta, hogy kikapcsolta a gépet, bár hiányoztak neki a filmek, a sorozatok, vagy a képek és írások, amelyeket rajta tárolt. Pihenésre vágyott, de a gondolatok csak úgy száguldoztak a fejében. Mégis miért engedték el? És vajon valóban szabad? Utóbbiban erősen kételkedett, főleg az éjszakai látogatás után. Biztos volt benne, hogy titokzatos látogatójának köze lehetett a mai eseményekhez, de amíg nem tudott többet, csak találgatni tudott. Úgy érezte, okos dolog volt nem beszélni róla, ahogy azt sem említette meg, hogy az ország vezetője minden bizonnyal valószínűleg nem éppen ember. Azzal meg kellett volna magyaráznia a képességét, és semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, hogy szörnyszülöttnek nézzék, megundorodjanak tőle és esetleg kísérletezzenek rajta. Elég filmet látott már ahhoz, hogy tudja, a hozzá hasonlóakon szoktak a tudósok mindenféle borzalmas kísérleteket végezni. És ez ugyan a valóság volt, de jobbnak látta még egy ideig titokban tartani a képességét. Tudta, hogy előbb, vagy utóbb úgyis kiderül, de ő inkább addig akarta takargatni a dolgot, amíg csak tudta.  
Szörnyen kimerült volt, aludni akart, de nem bírta lehunyni a szemét. Igazság szerint félt, hogy ezek után mi fog történni. Utált félni, és olyan hasznavehetetlennek érezte magát, mint amikor Angela Maddox, az egyik felsőbb éves lány nekiszorította a falnak, ő pedig képtelen volt védekezni. Csak ez itt még rosszabb volt, mint odahaza. Nem volt itt az anyukája, vagy a bátyja, hogy megvédjék, ha bajba kerül. Itt saját magát kellett megmentenie, mint valami modern tündérmesében. Itt nem volt herceg, aki eljön a bajba jutott királylányért.   
A bal karjára nézett, amelyről Dr. Leonard azt mondta, hogy pár napon belül most már biztosan meggyógyul és levehetik róla a gipszet. Alice rettentően örült volna, ha gyorsan eltelik az a pár nap, mert a bőre már nagyon kívánta a meleg vizet és a szappant. Itt a kórházban szerencsésnek érezte magát, mert a fürdőben a tusolókon kívül volt két kád is, de még így is az ápolónők segítségére volt szüksége a fürdéshez. Nem mintha bánta volna, de szeretett volna már végre egyedül vetkőzni és öltözni. 

Kopogás zavarta meg a gondolatait, majd nyílt az ajtó és egy fehér ruhás, alacsony, szőke hajú, kék szemű ápolónő lépett be rajta. Alice gyomra összeugrott, ahogy megpillantotta a nő körül gomolygó sötétséget, és valami mást is. Azonnal tudta, hogy az illető nem így néz ki, mert a sötétségben egy másik alak körvonalait látta felderengeni. A sötétség és az érzés pont ugyanolyan volt, mint a Führer esetében, de Alice érzett benne valami mást is. Felderengett előtte az előző éjszaka, és rájött, hogy pont ezt érezte akkor is, amikor a titokzatos látogató felbukkant a sötét folyosón. Az ápolónő, vagy bármi volt is, becsukta maga után az ajtót, majd a lányhoz lépve elmosolyodott. Ha Alice gyomra nem ugrott volna össze, a szíve pedig nem a torkában dobogott volna, akkor még vissza is mosolygott volna a nőre, már ha az illető valóban egy nő volt.  
– Látom, már jobban érzed magad – csicseregte a nő, mire Alice mélyen lélegzett párat.  
– Igen, már sokkal jobban – felelte olyan nyugodtan, ahogy tőle telt, de még így is érezte, hogy a hangja megremeg. A kék szemekben mintha elégedettség csillant volna. – Te azonban nem az vagy, akinek mutatod magad – folytatta a lány.  
– Ó! – jött a reagálás, és mintha ebben az egy hangban elismerés hallatszott volna. – Szóval sokkal többre vagy képes, mint hittük.  
– Ki vagy te? Mutasd meg magad, mert ha jól sejtem, nem így nézel ki valójában – döntötte félre Alice a fejét, mire az idegen elkuncogta magát.  
– Csak meg ne ijedj, Utazócska – kuncogott az illető, amiből Alice ráismert a kifejezésre. Ő is pont ezt mondta neki az éjjel. Utazócskának nevezte.  
Fény villant, majd a döbbent lány előtt már nem egy nő állt, hanem egy fiú. Legalábbis az arca alapján biztosan. Magas volt, talán tíz centivel magasabb Alice-nél, gyönyörű, világos bőrű arcából ametiszt lila szemek meredtek a lányra. Olyanok voltak, mint két ragyogó ékkő. A fiú haja hosszú volt, zöldes színű és tincsei hasonlítottak egy pálmafa leveleire, amelyeket egy fekete fejpánttal fogott hátra. Ruhaként egy testhez tapadó, a hasát szabadon hagyó fekete toppot, fekete rövidnadrágot, rajta fekete színű szoknyaszerűséget viselt. Kezén az ujjait szabadon hagyó kesztyű volt, és ahogy tett pár lépést hátra, Alice észrevette, hogy nem visel cipőt. Helyette olyasfajta, hosszú zokniszerűséget viselt, amely a sarkát és a lábujjait szabadon hagyta. Ijesztő, ugyanakkor rettentően gyönyörű teremtés volt. Alice pár pillanatra rajta is felejtette a szemét, míg az alak kuncogni nem kezdett. A lány pislogott párat, és úgy tűnt, a másik igencsak élvezi a dolgot.  
– Csak nem tetszem? – kérdezte kaján vigyorral.  
– Szó, ami szó, valóban gyönyörű vagy – jegyezte meg Alice, aki érezte, hogy a félelme egy része kezd elpárologni. Nem érzett ártó szándékot a lényből, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy veszélyes. És mintha elégedettséget látott volna rajta a dicséret hallatán. – De még mindig nem tudom, hogy ki vagy és mit keresel itt.  
– Ezen könnyen segíthetünk – mondta a másik, és egy ugrással ágyon termett, szemben Alice-szel, a lány pedig ijedten hőkölt hátra, ahogy a teremtmény kaján vigyorral közelebb kúszott hozzá, megtámaszkodva a lány két oldala mellett. – A nevem Envy – mutatkozott be. – Homonculus vagyok, és azért vagyok itt, hogy szemmel tartsalak, Utazócska. Vigyáznom kell rád, nehogy bajod essen.  
– Vigyáznod? – kérdezte Alice óvatosan, miközben azon gondolkodott, mi a fene lehet az a homonculus. Ilyen lénnyel ugyanis még nem volt dolga. – Ezek szerint te voltál a tegnap éjszakai látogatóm. Te hívtál ezen a nem túl kedves becenéven. És fogadok, hogy közöd van a ma reggeli dolgokhoz is.  
– Talán igen, talán nem – vont vállat Envy. – De áruld már el nekem, honnan tudtad, hogy nem úgy nézek ki, mint ahogy bejöttem.  
– Miért árulnám el? – fújt Alice. – Te sem vagy túl közlékeny, Envy. Nem bízom benned, szóval, ha azt akarod, hogy beszéljek, érd el, hogy bízzam benned.  
– Ez nagyon jó, nagyon jó! – nevetett fel vidáman a homonculus. – Szeretem azokat az embereket, akik nem adják meg magukat egykönnyen. Nem is vagy olyan buta, ember létedre, Alice Morrison. Valóban a hasznunkra leszel, ha eljön az idő. Csak addig se csinálj semmi butaságot, mert nem biztos, hogy akkor élve megúszod.  
Mielőtt Alice reagálhatott volna, Envy lepattant az ágyról, és az ablakhoz lépett, majd kitárta úgy, hogy kiférjen rajta. Felguggolt az ablakpárkányra, és visszanézett a lányra, majd elmosolyodott. A mosolytól Alice gyomra újra összeugrott, mert Envy arca egyszerre volt vidám és fenyegető. Majd a homonculus fogta magát, és kiugrott az ablakon. Alice halkan felsikkantott, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, az ablakhoz sietett, de alant nyomát sem látta szétzúzott holttestnek, vagy sérült alaknak. Károgásra lett figyelmes, és mikor felnézett az égre, ott egy holló szállt le a szemközti fa egyik ágára és Alice biztos volt benne, hogy őt figyeli. Ekkor jutott el a tudatáig, hogy Envy alakváltó. És ami még eszébe jutott, hogy ha Envy egy homonculus, akkor elképzelhető, hogy a Führer is az. Ez a felismerés pedig erősebben vágta fejbe, mint egy lórúgás, mert ha az elmélete igaz, akkor az ország vezetője valóban nem ember. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy a képessége felfedése nélkül ezt hogy hozhatná Ed és a tábornok tudomására.


	8. Nyolcadik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice-t kiengedik a kórházból, Ed pedig bemutatja őt Alnak, ami kisebb sokkot okoz a lánynak. Eközben Envy olyan utasítást kap a Mesterétől, ami igazán komoly fejtörést okoz neki.

Alice csomagolt. Alig több mint egy hét telt el azóta, hogy visszakapta a holmiját, Dr. Leonard pedig úgy ítélte meg, hogy a lány már elég jól van ahhoz, hogy elhagyhassa a kórházat. Ed pedig megígérte, hogy mindenben segíteni fogja őt, sőt már szállást is intézett neki, bár hogy hol, azt Alice nem tudta. Mindenesetre hálás volt a fiatal alkimistának, de mégis kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hiszen nem szeretett volna másvalakire hagyatkozni. Ám mivel nem rendelkezett amestrisi cenzszel, azaz az ottani fizetőeszközzel, így kénytelen volt elfogadni Ed segítségét, amíg ő maga nem tud pénzt keresni. Elhatározta, hogy amint munkát tud vállalni, és elég pénzt keres, mindent kamatostul visszafizet a fiúnak. Bár Ed ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Alice minden költségét ő állja, a lány tudta, hogy ez azért nem mehet a végtelenségig. Jelenleg azonban sokkal fontosabb dolga is volt annál, minthogy a pénz miatt aggódjon.  
Hiszen még mindig nem tudta, hogy került ide, mi célból, valamint ott volt az a homonculus-dolog is. Envy ugyan azóta az ominózus nap óta nem látogatta meg, de Alice rendszeresen úgy érezte, hogy valaki figyeli. Ám látni sosem látott senkit, az érzékei azonban állandóan jeleztek. Legtöbbször a pokolba kívánta a képességét, de kezdett rájönni, hogy itt talán ez nem is olyan haszontalan dolog annak ellenére, hogy nem tudta megvédeni magát. Envy, bár nem tűnt veszélyesnek, de Alice biztos volt benne, hogy erősebb nála és semmi esélye sem lenne ellene, ha a lény megtámadná. Ám úgy tűnt, a homonculusnak nem ez volt a szándéka, talán csak figyelmeztetésnek küldték, vagy azért, hogy szemmel tartsa őt. Mindenesetre Alice-t nem egyszer verte ki a hideg veríték, ha megérezte, hogy egy bizonyos illető a közelében van. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Envy valószínűleg tudja, hogy ő érzi a jelenlétét, és talán még mulattatja is, ami nem tette Alice-t túl boldoggá. Inkább idegessé, ha arra gondolt, amit Envy akkor mondott neki, amikor   
a szobájában volt. Valami miatt szükségük volt rá, valami miatt, amit ők maguk nem tudtak megtenni, így Alice nélkülözhetetlen volt a számukra. Nem lelkesítette a gondolat, hogy ki van szolgáltatva egy csapat akármilyen lénynek, és még azt sem tudta, hogy hányan is vannak pontosan. De ezen ráért még törni a fejét. 

Éppen az utolsó ruhát tette be a nagytáskába, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és Ed lépett be rajta kopogás nélkül. Alice már kezdte megszokni az elmúlt napok során, hogy a nála egy évvel fiatalabb fiúnak szokása volt nem kopogni, ha belépett valahová. A lány szerencsésnek mondhatta mindkettőjüket, hogy még nem tört rá olyan alkalmakkor, amikor nem volt éppen szalonképes állapotban. Legszívesebben szóvá tette volna a dolgot, de úgy érezte, úgysincs értelme. Edward Elric mások elmondása szerint is ilyen volt, még Roy Mustang irodájának ajtaján sem igen kopogtatott, ha bebocsáttatást kért, ami azért vallott egyfajta rossz modorra. Elvégre az ezredes mégiscsak a felettese volt, bár még Alice számára is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fiú nem kedveli a férfit.   
– Készen vagy? – kérdezte Ed köszönés helyett, mire Alice bólintott.  
– Amint látod – mosolygott rá a lány, ami már komoly eredménynek számított.  
– Akkor menjünk – mondta az alkimista, majd mikor Alice lezárta a táskát, Ed minden tiltakozás ellenére egyszerűen fogta és már vitte is. Alice csak pislogni tudott, mialatt a másik már kinn is volt az ajtón.  
– Menjünk – vont vállat Alice, felvéve a hátizsákot, majd vállára kapta a festő felszereléseit és a laptopját tartalmazó táskát.  
– Add ide, nem kéne ilyen nehezeket emelned – vette át Ed a laptop táskát, amit Alice némi gondolkodás után rábízott. – Most gyógyultál meg, nem lenne szerencsés, ha megint megsérülnél. Meg amúgy is, lány vagy.  
Alice vállat vont, és magában levonta a következtetést, hogy Ed a maga nyers modora mögött azért tud néha igazi úriember is lenni. Ráhagyta a dolgot, és lassan elindultak. A lány még nem tudott olyan gyorsan haladni, és bár már mankóra nem volt szüksége, a lépcsőn való lemenetel még jelentett számára egy kis problémát. Ed segíteni akart neki, de ő visszautasította, majd a korlátba kapaszkodva szép lassan, óvatosan lelépdelt az emeletről. 

Hamarosan kiértek az épületből, majd átvágtak a kórház udvarán a kapuhoz, hogy végre elhagyhassák az intézetet. Mikor végre kívül voltak, Alice végre először pillanthatta meg Amestris fővárosát, vagyis annak csak egy részét. Bár tudta, hogy ezerkilencszáztizennégyet írnak, mégis megdöbbentették a körülmények. Az emberek régies, a huszadik század elején divatos ruhákban sétáltak, az utakon régi típusú autók közlekedtek, valamint nem egy lovaskocsit és szekeret is látott, ami valószínűleg itt nem volt szokatlan látvány. Úgy tűnt, az öltözéke nem keltett feltűnést, de Ed már elmagyarázta neki, hogy a farmernadrág és a póló teljesen normálisak errefelé. Ezek szerint, bár a huszadik század elején jártak, a divatot illetően voltak átfedések a huszonegyedik századi Föld és eközött a világ között, ahová pottyant. Fogalma sem volt, hogy fog eligazodni ebben az új, idegen világban, de igen kíváncsi volt már rá, Ed pedig megígérte, hogy ő és az öccse, akivel még nem találkozott, mindenben a segítségére lesz.   
Miközben nézelődött, Ed szinte teljes természetességgel intett le egy fekete színű autót, amelynek tetején a Taxi felirat díszelgett. Alice örömmel állapította meg, hogy legalább valami ismerősbe botlott ebben a világban, ami nem igényel számára magyarázatot. Ed úriemberhez méltón nyitotta ki az ajtót Alice előtt, amin az érintett meglepődött, de betudta annak, hogy a fiatal alkimistának megvan az oka erre a figyelmességre. Hamarosan elindultak, Alice-nek pedig volt alkalma megfigyelni az utcákat, az embereket és elgondolkodni rajta, hogy mik is várhatnak még rá.   
Forgalmas utakon suhantak, elhaladtak jó pár ruhaüzlet, néhány vegyeskereskedés és egy cukrászda mellett is, amelyről Ed azt állította, hogy az egész Központi Városban ott kapni a legjobb süteményt. Alice csak bólintott, hiszen nem tudott mást tenni, nem voltak összehasonlítási alapjai, de arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Ed szereti az édességet. Persze megkérdezni nem akarta.  
– Az öcsém már alig várja, hogy megismerjen – szólalt meg hirtelen Ed, mire Alice meglepetten pislogott. Igaz, hogy a fiú említette, hogy van egy Alphonse nevű testvére, aki egy évvel fiatalabb nála, de ez most olyan hirtelen jött, hogy a lány teljesen össze volt zavarodva. – Ne lepődj majd meg rajta, mert kissé… fura.  
– Mármint? – kérdezte Alice, mert kiérezte Ed hangjából, hogy a fiatal alkimistát mintha kényelmetlenül érintené valami.  
– Majd meglátod, de ígérd meg, hogy nem fogsz megijedni – mondta Ed komoly hangon.  
– Megígérem – biccentett Alice, miközben azon morfondírozott, vajon mi fura lehet egy tizennégy éves fiún. De nem kérdezett semmit, viszont egyre kíváncsibb volt erre az Alphonse Elric nevű személyre.

~*~

Alphonse Elric igen ideges volt, hiszen Alice-t ma engedték ki a kórházból, és Ed azt mondta, intézett neki egy szobát itt a hotelben, ahol ők is rendszerint megszálltak. A fiatalabbik Elric fiú izgatott volt, hiszen már meg akarta ismerni azt a titokzatos lányt, akiről a bátyja annyit mesélt neki. Persze, megértette ő, hogy a látványa, egy páncél, mint az övé esetleg megijeszthette volna a súlyos eseten átesett beteget, de mégis szomorú volt, amiért nem látogathatta meg a kórházban. Ed sok érdekes dolgot mesélt neki Alice-ről, rengeteg olyan dolgot, amit még ő maga sem értett pontosan, de látszott, hogy igyekszik elmagyarázni őket az öccsének. A másik világ, ahol mindenféle furcsa dolgok vannak, Al fantáziáját is izgatták, hiszen még sosem hallott olyan dolgokról, mint számítógép, hordozható telefon, vagy akár mosógép. Ő is, akárcsak Ed, roppant kíváncsi volt, de a bátyjával ellentétben nem volt harcias, mindig igyekezett mindenkiben meglátni a jót, még akkor is, ha az illető, akivel szembekerültek, a velejéig romlott volt. Persze őt is ugyanaz a csapás érte, mint Edet, mindössze ő a testvérének köszönhetően talált egy új lakhelyet a lelkének. 

Al felpattant a kanapéról, ahol eddig ült, majd ideges léptekkel kezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában. Úgy érezte, Ednek és Alice-nek már itt kéne lenniük, nem is értette, miért késlekednek annyit. Hiszen a bátyus már több, mint egy órája elment, és ha taxit fogtak, már meg kellett volna érkezniük. Alnak eszébe jutott, hogy talán lemehetne a földszintre megvárni őket, ám ha ő lépcsőn meg, a másik kettő meg a liftet használja, akkor könnyen elkerülhetik egymást. Pedig Al már nagyon vágyott rá, hogy végre személyesen is találkozhasson Alice Morrisonnal. Biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon jól ki fognak jönni egymással, hiszen Ed olyannak írta le a lányt, aki nyugodt, kedves és kissé szomorkás. Edward Elric pedig remek emberismerő volt, ezt mindenki tudta, de néha még őt is becsapták az ösztönei, ha nem vigyázott eléggé. Viszont a fiatalabb fiú azt is tudta, hogy a bátyja sosem hagyna magára egy bajba jutott embert, ahhoz túlságosan is jószívű volt. 

Hirtelen lépéseket hallott, mire abbahagyta a járkálást. Egyértelműen a bátyja léptei voltak, hiszen azokat ezer közül is megismerte volna. Ahogy a léptek közeledtek, egy másikat is meghallott, valamint hallotta a halk beszédfoszlányt. Az egyik hang egyértelműen egy lányhoz tartozott, aki Al szerint nem lehetett más, csak Alice Morrison, amitől a páncélba zárt testvér ismét ideges lett. Al rettentően aggódott, hogy Alice vajon majd mit szól a külsejéhez, nem fogja-e túl furcsának találni, esetleg nem tesz-e fel olyan kérdéseket, amelyek kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozhatják. Hiszen Ed elmondása szerint a lánynak minden új volt itt, az alkímiáról sem tudott, így talán egy fiú látványa, aki ”hobbiból egy páncélt visel” – a fivérek mindenkinek ezt a mesét adták be, hogy elkerüljék a kínos helyzeteket – ugyancsak szokatlan látványt nyújthat majd neki. A lépések megálltak az ajtó előtt, Al pedig nem tudta, hogy állva maradjon, vagy visszaüljön a díványra. Végül az utóbbi mellett döntött.   
– Megérkeztünk – hallatszott Ed hangja. – Al már biztosan vár, gyere!  
– Rendben – válaszolta egy lányhang, mire a fiatalabb Elric-fivér idegességében ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
Kinyílt az ajtó, és a két alak belépett a szobába, majd pillanatokkal később egy velőtrázó sikítás hallatszott.

~*~

Envy elgondolkodva állt a telefonfülke előtt. Nem tudta, hogy vajon most felhívja-e Őt, vagy sem. Napok óta figyelte már Alice Morrisont, és tisztában volt vele, hogy a lány is érzékeli a jelenlétét. Ezek szerint képes volt őt kiszúrni az alakváltó képessége ellenére is, ami roppant hasznossá tette őt. Másfelől Envy számára ez komoly problémát jelentett, hiszen a képessége pont arra szolgált, hogy bármilyen környezetbe hibátlanul és láthatatlanul be tudjon olvadni. Ha viszont Alice képes meglátni bárhol, bármilyen alakban, az nem túl szerencsés rá nézve. Ha pedig még a hadseregnek is beszámol róla, vagy annak a kis törpeméretű alkimistának, akit a homonculus annyira szeretett bosszantani, akkor meglesz az esélye, hogy lelepleződik. Bár, ahogy Envy megfigyelte, a lány szinte minden alkalmat elkerült, hogy a képessége ne derüljön ki. Ezek szerint, meglehet, hogy ő maga is félt, ami viszont a homonculus malmára hajtotta a vizet. 

Továbbá, Envy nagyon kíváncsi volt azokra a dolgokra, amiket Alice Ednek és annak az idióta Roy Mustang ezredesnek mondott egy másik világról. Ha valóban létezik egy másik világ, rá kell jönniük, hogy juthatnának át oda. Ehhez azonban úgy tűnt, Alice a kulcs, de amíg a lány nem emlékszik semmire, bajosan ejthetik meg a dolgot. Tehát csak módot kell találni rá, hogy visszajöjjenek az emlékei. Ehhez pedig Rá van szüksége, hiszen egyedül ő képes alkímiát használni. Ráadásul Neki mindig jó ötletei vannak. A homonculus döntött, bár tudta, hogy nem túl sok hírrel szolgálhat a Mesterének, viszont Ő elvárta, hogy mindenről jelentsen neki. Bemehetett volna a Parancsnokságra is, de semmi kedve nem volt Pride és Sloth füle hallatára megvitatni egy ilyen dolgot. Hogyisne, a végén az a kettő még rajta röhögne, Envyben pedig túl sok önérzet volt ahhoz, hogy ezt szó nélkül hagyja. Fogta magát, belépett a fülkébe, majd egy érmét dobott a telefonba és tárcsázta Mestere számát. Remélte, hogy felveszi, hacsak nem megint a kertben gazolt, ápolgatva a növényeit, ahogy szokta. Mikor a harmadik csengésre sem vette fel, Envy már kezdett aggódni és már éppen ott tartott, hogy leteszi a kagylót, amikor egy női hang szólt bele.  
– Ki az? – kérdezte a nő, mire Envy felsóhajtott.  
– Csak a kedvenc homonculusod – válaszolta a másik csevegő stílusban. – Érdekes hírem vannak a számodra.  
– Remélem hasznosak is, mert tudod, mi jár azért, ha megint valami ostobasággal zaklatsz. – A vonal másik végén levő hang öreg volt, kissé reszelős, fenyegetés is áradt belőle, amit a homonculus nem vett annyira komolyan, amennyire kellett volna. – Mondd gyorsan!

Envy kedélyesen, vigyorogva számolt be Alice képességéről, a veszéllyel, amit hordoz, valamint arról, amit a lány Ednek és az ezredesnek mesélt. Annyi ideig mesélt, hogy újabb két érmét kellett feláldoznia, és már tudta, hogy így valószínűleg lemondhat az aznapra tervezett parféról. Vagy felkeresi Pride-ot, és kizsarol tőle néhány cenzet. Ha valamihez Envy nagyon értett a kémkedésen kívül, az a zsarolás volt, ezt pedig mindenki tudta.   
Mikor befejezte a mondandóját, néhány másodpercig, talán egy fél percig is, csend volt a vonal másik végén, a homonculus pedig azt hitte, hogy Mestere már letette a kagylót, amikor hirtelen a nő megszólalt.  
– Ezek valóban érdekes hírek, Envy, jó munkát végeztél – mondta reszelős hangján, Envy pedig büszkén elmosolyodott. A Mestere ritkán dicsérte meg bármiért is, de annál többször büntette, ha valamit elrontott. – Mindenképpen figyeld továbbra is a lányt, próbálj közel kerülni hozzá, nem érdekel, hogy tudja, ki vagy. Ha kell, barátkozz össze vele, mit bánom én, de tudj meg tőle mindent arról a másik világról és a képességéről!  
– És mi legyen az Acélmütyürrel, meg a Bádogdobozzal? – kérdezte Envy, akinek voltak azért fenntartásai a tervvel kapcsolatban. – Ha Alice elmondja nekik, ki vagyok valójában, nehezen kerülök a közelébe.  
– Ha Edward Elric, vagy a drágalátos öccse akadékoskodna, állítsd meg őket! De nem ölheted meg egyiküket sem, élve kellenek nekünk! – figyelmeztette a nő. – Ha másképp végképp nem megy, rabold el a lányt, de ne essen baja! Ha valóban olyan képességei vannak, amikről beszámoltál, nagy hasznát vehetjük, még talán nagyobbat, mint reméltük.  
Envy éppen meg akarta kérdezni, hogy Mestere mire céloz, de a nő hirtelen letette a telefont, a kagylóból pedig csak sípoló hang hallatszott. A homonculus fújt egyet, majd elhagyta a telefonfülkét, miközben azon morfondírozott, hogy hogyan is csinálja ezt a barátság-dolgot. Bár előbb azt kéne kiderítenie, hogy a Mitugrász hová is vihette Alice-t. Végül eszébe jutott, valószínűleg a hotelba, ahol a kölyök és az öccse mindig megszállnak. Envy máris jobban érezte magát, és fütyörészve indult el a Parancsnokság felé, hogy pénzt szerezzen. Ha homonculusként nem is volt szüksége ételre, de az édességet azért még nagyon szerette. A város legjobb parféja pedig minden pénzt megért. Szó szerint is.

~*~

Ed és Al döbbent ijedtséggel néztek Alice-re, aki halálra vált arccal sikított, mikor megpillantotta a páncélba zárt valamit. Olyan volt, mint egy szellem, egy halott ember lelke, Alice pedig mindenfajta lényt elviselt, de a kísértetekkel kissé hadilábon állt. Az entitás, vagy bármi is volt, hasonlított Edre, mindössze fiatalabbnak tűnt. Szőke haja, majdnem barnába hajló, sárgás színű szeme volt, testalkata pedig nagyjából olyan tíz-tizenkét évesnek tűnt. Amikor Ed azt mondta, hogy Al különleges, a lány nem éppen erre gondolt, így mikor végre úrrá tudott lenni a hangján – azon is csodálkozott, hogy még nem rohant senki be a szobába a nagy hangzavar miatt – falfehér arccal, remegve nézett a páncélra.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Ed, miközben felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Az... rendben van… hogy az öcséd különleges… – mondta akadozva Alice. – De… egy szót sem szóltál arról, hogy kísértet! – fejezte be idegesen mutogatva a fiatalabb fiúra. A szellemforma időközben eltűnt, de ez nem igazán nyugtatta meg a lányt.  
– Nem vagyok kísértet – szólalt meg Al, mire Alice ugyan lejjebb engedte a kezét, de akkor is kétkedve, még mindig riadtan bámult a fiúra. – Ez… szóval…

Al segítségkérően nézett a bátyjára, de Ed is tanácstalannak tűnt. Az idősebb fivérnek átfutott a fején, hogy Alice talán nem hétköznapi, hiszen tőle is megijedt az elején. De képtelenség, hogy tudna Alról, hiszen arról, ami gyerekkorukban történt velük, alig pár ember értesült. Ők pedig biztos nem adták ki a titkukat senkinek. A humán transzmutáció nem olyasmi volt, amiről az ember szívesen cseverészett egy csésze tea mellett, hiszen tiltott tudománynak minősült. Ed tanácstalanul megvakarta a tarkóját, majd jobb ötlete nem lévén, a kanapéhoz kísérte a még mindig sokkos állapotban levő lányt, majd helyet foglalt mellette. Al, nem lévén más választása, az egyik fotelban foglalt helyet, és mindkét fiú várakozóan nézett a lányra. Eltelt vagy tíz perc, mire Alice összeszedte magát annyira, hogy beszéljen. Tudta, hogy ezzel leleplezte magát, és tisztában volt vele, hogy lépnie kell. Ha Edék most rákérdeznek, nem igazán hazudhat még akkor sem, ha ezzel örökre elássa magát a szemükben. Pont ettől félt, pont ezért nem mert megszólalni, még úgy sem, hogy mindkét fivér őt nézte. Alice tudta, hogy várnak, arra vártak, hogy megszólaljon, de nem tette.  
– Szóval… – szólalt meg végül Ed, aki úgy tűnt, elunta a dolgot, ám a hangja bizonytalanul csengett. – Mégis… mi volt ez a kísértet-megjegyzés?  
– Én… – Alice nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt feltárta volna az igazságot. – Én… képes vagyok látni azt, ami el van rejtve – mondta, mire Ed a homlokát ráncolva nézett előbb a lányra, majd Alra, ám úgy tűnt, az öccse pont olyan tanácstalan, mint ő maga. – Látom az igazságot, amit néhányan elrejtenek magukban. Például, képes vagyok látni az alkímiát is. Nem tudom jobban megmagyarázni. A képességem már kiskorom óta megvan.  
– Látod az alkímiát?! – döbbent meg Ed, akinek leginkább ez ragadta meg a figyelmét. -– Mégis… hogyan, és az hogy néz ki? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
– Hogy is fogalmazzam meg? – töprengett Alice. – Szóval, amikor találkoztunk, láttam mögötted egy szürkés örvényt, az ezredes mögül pedig lángok csaptak fel. Ebből gondoltam, hogy az ő képessége a tűzzel kapcsolatos. De mindezt csak az első alkalommal látom, akkor is csak nagyjából fél percig. Utána már képes vagyok beazonosítani bárkit a képességei, vagy az elrejtett külseje alapján. Odahaza így voltam képes látni a boszorkányokat, démonokat, koboldokat, vagy akár a kísérteteket is.  
– És bennem mit láttál? – kérdezte hirtelen Al, akit nagyon izgatott, hogy a lány miért mondta rá, hogy kísértet.  
– Egy nagyjából tíz-tizenkét éves fiút, vagyis inkább egy szellemfélét – vallotta be Alice. – De ha nem vagy szellem, akkor mi vagy?

A fivérek nem válaszoltak azonnal, mindketten a gondolataikba merültek. Ed végre megértette, hogy Alice miért rémült meg tőle az első alkalommal. Látta az alkímiáját, ő pedig el sem tudta képzelni, hogy az milyen lehet, egyáltalán azt sem tudta eddig, hogy az alkímiának színe és formája lehet. És végre megértette, hogy a lány miért riadt meg a öccsétől, miért viselkedett olyan idegesen a többiek jelenlétében. Nemcsak az idegen világ merítette ki és ijesztette meg, de attól is tartott, hogy mi lesz, ha valaki felfigyel a képességére. Hiszen mások akár fel is használhatják a saját céljaikra. Ha Alice mindenkinek látja az igazi alakját, vagy akár a képességét, akkor a homonculusok és azok irányítója kezében veszélyes fegyver válhat belőle. Gyengéden megpaskolta Alice vállát, mire a lány megremegett.  
– Nem kell aggódnod, mi majd megvédünk – mosolygott rá Ed, mire Alice megkönnyebbülten fújta ki az eddig visszatartott levegőt.  
– Így van, senkinek sem fogjuk hagyni, hogy bántson téged – csatlakozott Al is.  
– Köszönöm – biccentett Alice.  
– Bátyus – folytatta a fiatalabb Elric-fivér –, ha már Alice mindent bevallott, talán mi is tartozunk neki egy vallomással, hogy megértse ezt a kísértet-de-mégsem-dolgot.  
– Talán igazad van – hagyta helyben Edward, majd Alice felé fordult. – Valamit el kell mondanunk neked, amit elsőre talán nehéz lesz megemésztened, és talán gyűlölni is fogsz minket érte, de engem legalábbis biztosan. És ennek köze van Alhoz.  
– Nem tudsz olyat mondani, amivel meggyűlölhetnélek, Ed – mosolyodott el Alice, de látva Ed megtört és reményvesztett tekintetét, a mosoly lehervadt az arcáról.  
Ed pedig halkan beszélni kezdett, mindent elmondva Alice-nek saját magukról, az anyjukról, Trisha Elricről, hogy hogyan halt meg, ők pedig hogy próbálták visszahozni, és ezért milyen árat kellett fizetniük. Mire végzett, Alice többet tudott meg az alkímiáról, mint amennyit elsőre akart, és bár néhány dolog homályos volt számára, annyit felfogott, hogy a halottfeltámasztás még itt sem megy zökkenőmentesen, ráadásul tiltott dolognak minősül. Valamint megértette, hogy Ed mindezért saját magát teszi felelőssé. Értelmet nyert számára továbbá, hogy miért látta Al lelkét a páncélban, és nem is találta olyan borzalmasan ijesztőnek a dolgot. Most már nem, hogy tudta, mi rejtőzik valójában a felszín alatt. 

Mikor Ed elhallgatott, és nem nézett rá, Alice tudta, hogy a válaszára vár. A lány biztos volt benne, hogy Ed azt hiszi, most gyűlöli őt, undorítónak találja őt. De hogy is tudta volna gyűlölni, ha ő és Al sem iszonyodtak tőle? Ed nem volt hibás, tette, amit tennie kellett. Hirtelen mozdult, és megölelte Edwardot, aki döbbent nyögéssel nyugtázta a dolgot. Al a fotelban csendben figyelte kettőjüket, és egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Nem is volt szükség szavakra, hiszen mindannyian pontosan értették a többiek érzéseit. Alice pedig életében először érezte úgy, hogy nem szörnyszülött, hiszen olyan emberek között volt, akik elfogadták őt a képességével együtt. Ő pedig szintén elfogadta az Elric-fivéreket minden hibájukkal egyetemben. A lány úgy érezte, végre igazi barátokra talált, akikkel képes lesz egy nyelvet beszélni.


	9. Kilencedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice-nek hiányzik a családja. Ám egy este váratlan látogatója akad, aki enyhén szólva is kiborítja őt.

Alice elgondolkodva ült a szobájában elhelyezett egyik fotelben, és a fényképre meredt, amelyen ő és a családja volt. A kép az elmúlt télen készült, amikor a szüleivel és a bátyjával, Daniellel síelni mentek. Kész csoda volt, hogy az apja el tudott szabadulni, mert kamionsofőrként igen kevés szabadságot kapott, ezért is volt akkora az öröm, hogy a téli szünetet együtt tudják tölteni. Ha Alice tudta volna, hogy az lesz az utolsó közös üdülés, amit a családjával tölt, biztosan nem lett volna olyan mufurc. De nem tehetett róla, ha egy pimasz hódémon lefoglalta az ideje felét. A hódémonok alapvetően nem voltak rosszindulatúak, ellenben igen játékos természetűek, de roppant bosszantóak tudtak lenni. Mire sikerült megértetnie a démonnal, aki leginkább egy tizenkét éves gyerekre hasonlított, hogy nem túl jó ötlet állandó lavinákkal tönkretenni az emberek szórakozását és folyton hóviharokkal riogatni másokat, annyira kimerült, hogy nem volt kedve semmihez. Persze a szülei nem is nyaggatták, ellentétben Daniellel, aki minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy cukkolja a kishúgát. Alice néha el sem hitte, hogy a bátyja már húsz éves joghallgató, mert néha úgy viselkedett, mint egy ötéves. Ám most még ezek az ugratások és gyerekes tréfák is hiányoztak, a lány pedig arra gondolt, mit nem adna érte, ha a bátyja itt lenne és valami gúnyos megjegyzéssel felbosszantaná.   
– Hiányoztok – suttogta Alice a képet nézve, és érezte, hogy egy makacs könnycsepp készül kibuggyanni a szeméből. De nem engedett a sírásnak, erősnek kellett lennie. – Bárcsak itt lennétek, olyan rossz nélkületek.  
Sóhajtott egyet, és úgy döntött, hogy félreteszi a képet. Sem Ednek, sem Alnak nem akarta bevallani, de nagyon hiányzott neki a családja, London, valamint a rajzklub, ahová már nem jutott el. Még az iskola is hiányzott neki, pedig ott semmi mást nem kapott az iskolatársaitól, mint gúnyos megjegyzéseket, pillantásokat, összesúgást a háta mögött, lökdöséseket, kirekesztést. Ő volt a flúgos lány, a bolond, aki szellemeket lát mindenhol. Ő volt a holdkóros, akit el kell kerülni, mert a végén még mindenkit megfertőz. Persze tudta, hogy ez részben az ő hibája is, hiszen nem tett időben lakatot a szájára, ráadásul mindenki tudott azokról az alakokról, akik néha hozzájuk jártak. De csak őt bélyegezték meg, pedig Alice tartott tőle, hogy az egész családjának gondot okoz a képességével. De sem a szüleit, sem a bátyját nem abajgatták, amiért hálás volt. Hiszen ez az ő keresztje volt, az ő hibája és egészen idáig azt hitte, senki sem fogja megérteni, hogy sosem lesznek barátai. De aztán jött Ed és Al, akik legalább olyan súlyos titkot cipelnek magukkal, mint ő.

Alice sóhajtott, majd körbenézett a szobában. Szép szoba volt, hatalmas, akkora, amekkorát eddig csak a filmekben látott. A falak fehérek voltak, a bútorok tömör, sötét színű fából készültek, mégsem tűnt tőlük fullasztónak a szoba. Az ágy kétszemélyes volt, fehér színű lepedővel, bézs színű párnával és takaróval. A szőnyeg lágy, krémszínű volt, a sötétítőfüggönyök pedig világoszöld színben játszottak. A dohányzóasztalon levő terítő hófehér volt, rajta zöld színű levélmintával. Az íróasztalon papírok álltak – mindegyiken rajta volt a szálloda monogramja –, mellettük egy tolltartóval, benne pedig egy töltőtollal. Alice tudta, hogy ebben az időben az ő világában még egyes töltőtollakhoz tintatartót is használtak, ez a toll azonban más eljárással készült. Ez már benn tartotta a tintát, minden használó nagy örömére.   
A szobához külön fürdő is tartozott zuhanyzóval, ami először meglepte Alice-t, de hálás volt, amiért itt már feltalálták a zuhanyt. Bár szeretett kádban fürdeni, de a zuhanyozást jobban kedvelte, hiszen nem mindig volt ideje órákig áztatni magát. Tudta, hogy ez egy drága szálloda, amiből arra következtetett, hogy ha Ed meg tud fizetni egy ilyen szobát, akkor nem kereshet valami rosszul. Egyből el is szégyellte magát, hiszen jól tudta, hogy a fiatal alkimista csak csupa szívjóságból segít neki, hiszen Alice-nek nem volt itteni pénze és kizárt dolog volt, hogy a brit fontot be tudná váltani amestriszi cenzre, az itteni fizetőeszközre. Ez pedig enyhén szólva is kétségbe ejtette, még akkor is, ha Ed azt mondta, ne aggódjon a pénz miatt. De akkor is tudta, hogy ha nem jut vissza a Földre, pénzt kell szereznie valahogy, elvégre nem élhet örökre a szőke fiú nyakán. Nem akarta kihasználni a fiút, aki olyan nagylelkűen segített rajta, hiszen neki is megvolt a maga baja. Ő pedig nem akarta terhelni a sajátjával.

Végül felállt és az ablakhoz lépett. Gyönyörű este volt, a csillagok ragyogtak az égen, és a hold is majdnem teljesen megtelt már. Valahonnan nyár eleji illatokat hozott a szellő, és ahogy Alice lenézett, csak néhány autót látott elsuhanni a lámpákkal kivilágított úton. Úgy tűnt, mindenki otthon volt már, ami újabb hiányérzetet szított fel benne. Hiszen ilyenkor már ő is odahaza volt, a laptopján keresett valamit, vagy olvasott, rajzolt, esetleg éppen a bátyjával veszekedett valami apróság miatt. Most azonban ezek az alapvetően mindennapi dolgok is olyan fontosnak tűntek számára. Nagyot sóhajtott, és már azon volt, hogy lefekszik, hiszen elmúlt már tíz óra is, amikor megérzett valamit. Valaki figyelte, és a lány szinte biztosra vette, hogy mi, vagy inkább ki lehet az, mert a hideg is végigfutott a gerincén. Hátrált egy lépést, majd még egyet és úgy döntött, hogy becsukja az ablakot, ám még mielőtt megtehette volna, egy alak ugrott az ablakpárkányra, apró sikkantásra késztetve a lányt.   
– Helló! – vigyorgott a fiú, miközben egyik kezével megfogta az ablaktáblát, hogy Alice ne tudja becsukni.  
– Envy! – mondta meglepetten Alice. – Te meg mit keresel itt?!  
– Lehetnél egy kicsit kedvesebb is, kicsi lány – kuncogta a homonculus, és mielőtt a másik reagálhatott volna, már benn is volt a szobában, majd nemes egyszerűséggel a kanapéra telepedett. – Szép szoba, meg kell hagyni – nézett körbe, és elismerően füttyentett is hozzá. – Csak nem a kis Zsebcirkáló fizeti?  
– Ki? – kérdezte Alice, aki hirtelen nem értette, hogy Envy kire céloz.  
– Jaj, hát Edward Elric, te buta! – kuncogott jóízűen a homonculus, Alice pedig hirtelen nem tudta, hogy nevessen, bosszankodjon, vagy elrohanjon-e. – Amilyen apró, olyan kis ingerlékeny. Pont ezért akkora élvezet bosszantani.  
– Nem szép dolog valakinek a méretével viccelődni! – morogta a lány, aki maga sem volt egy égimeszelő. – Neked hogy esne, ha valaki a kinézeteden szórakozna?  
Envy meglepetten pislogott egy párat, majd éktelen nevetésben tört ki. Alice nem tudta hová tenni a dolgot, de átfutott az agyán, hogy Envy nem egészen százas. Különben nem viccelődne másokon, nem nevetne azon, hogy őt piszkálják és főleg nem mászna fel az ablakába éjnek évadján. Na, jó, késő este, de akkor is! Vagy egyszerűen csak élvezte a képtelen helyzeteket, ki tudja? Alice semmit sem tudott Envyről, vagy a homonculusokról, most pedig egy bizonyos homonculus már másodszor hozza rá a frászt. Keserűen gondolt arra, hogy Ed és Al a Parancsnokságon vannak valami alkimista-ügyben, amibe nem akarták belerángatni. Meg Ed elmondása szerint őt amúgy sem engedték volna be a Parancsnokságra komoly ok nélkül. Most meg össze van zárva egy mániákusan röhögő, beszélő pálmafával, akiről tudta nagyon jól, hogy veszélyes annak ellenére, hogy őt nem bántotta. Eddig. Idegesen megszorította az azóta visszakapott és újra a nyakában lógó, ezüst színű medált. A medál nem volt nagyobb egy fürjtojásnál, ovális alakú volt, a külsejére pedig valami absztrakt mintát véstek. Elvileg ki lehetett nyitni, de Alice nem tudta, hogyan. Már nem emlékezett, hogyan és mikor kapta, de megvolt neki, mióta az eszét tudta és valahogy mindig megnyugtatta, ha a nyakában volt.

Nem tudta, hányadán áll Envyvel, de úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha lelép. Már éppen indult volna az ajtó felé, amikor észrevette, hogy Envy felvesz valamit az asztalról, és csak két másodperccel később tudatosult benne, hogy az az ő fényképe.  
– Teszed le, de azonnal?! – förmedt rá a lány a homonculusra, aki először Alice-re nézett, majd a fényképre. – Nem hallod, mit mondtam?!  
– Egészen jó kép – vigyorgott Envy. – Szóval ők a családod? Igazán bájosak, szívesen megismerném őket.  
– Akkor sem mutatnám be neked őket, ha tudnám! Most pedig ide a képpel! – indult el Alice a lény felé, de Envyt sem ejtették a fejére.  
– Ha akarod, gyere érte! – kuncogott a homonculus, majd felpattant, és a szoba másik végébe futott. – Gyere, gyere érte, ha vissza akarod kapni, kicsi lány! – gúnyolódott, ami Alice-nek egyáltalán nem esett jól.  
Ezt Envy is látta, de a homonculust csak felvillanyozta a dolog. Mindig imádta, ha az emberek szomorúak, sírnak, vagy más módon fejezik ki a tragikus érzéseiket. Alice mostani arckifejezése, amikor a lány dühösen, a kétségbeeséstől könnyes szemekkel rohant utána, egyenesen felvillanyozta. Vihogott, miközben hagyta, ahogy a lány körbe-körbe kergesse a szobában és remekül szórakozott azon, hogy nem tudta elkapni.   
Alice már nem szórakozott ilyen jól. Persze tudta ő, hogy Envy csak szívatja, játszik vele, mint macska az egérkével és hogy direkt nem adja vissza neki a fényképet. Számára fontos volt az a kép, a múltja része volt, bizonyíték arra, hogy nem őrült meg, hogy valóban létezik a családja, ha ők most egy másik világban is vannak. Eszébe jutott, hogy már biztosan aggódnak érte, bizonyára keresik-kutatják merre lehet. A rendőrség is egészen biztosan bekapcsolódott a nyomozásba, de hiába, ha ő itt van Amestrisben, egy számára idegen, félelmekkel és rejtélyekkel teli világban, ahol éppen egy elmebeteg homonculus űz csúnya tréfát vele. Hirtelen meglátott egy kis, kék vázát az éjjeliszekrényen, amelyen apró virágok voltak. Felkapta, majd megállt, mire Envy is megtorpant és érdeklődve, kissé félredöntött fejjel figyelte őt, ajkán széles vigyorral.  
– Csak nem elfáradtál? Én csak most kezdek belejönni – kuncogott a homonculus, mire Alice keze megremegett. – Mi a baj? Csak nem megbántottalak? – kérdezte tettetett aggodalommal, de ametiszt színű szemei csak úgy csillogtak a boldogságtól.  
– Elegem van belőled! – kiáltotta dühösen Alice, mire Envy egyből elhallgatott és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a másikra. – Másik világ, alkimisták, hadsereg, homonculusok, meg még ki a fene tudja, miféle rejtélyek! Miért nem tudsz békén hagyni?! Takarodj a fenébe! – Azzal a lány eldobta a vázát, ami egyenesen Envy felé száguldott.  
A homonculust annyira meglepte a dolog, hogy csak az utolsó pillanatban tért ki a felé száguldó tárgy elől, és elejtette a fényképet. A váza néhány centivel attól a helytől csapódott a földre és tört darabokra, ahol pár pillanattal azelőtt a homonculus állt. Envy döbbenten bámult a dühtől csillogó szemű Alice-t, és tudta, hogy messzire ment. A fenébe is! A Mestere parancsa az volt, hogy barátkozzon össze vele, nem az, hogy magára haragítsa. Tudta, hogy elszúrta, de ő sosem volt az a barátkozós típus. Ő inkább a ”facsard ki érzelmileg és utána szép lassan belezd ki” stílusban volt járatos. És igen, most pont az ellenkezőjét művelte annak, mire Ő utasította.   
Észre sem vette, hogy Alice mikor ért oda hozzá, csak egy csattanást hallott, majd fájdalmat érzett az arcán, mire feljajdult, hogy utána belenézzen azokba a könnyes szemekbe, amelyek dühösek és fájdalommal teliek voltak. A lány megütötte, mégpedig elég erősen, ami sokkolta. Ember még nem merészelt kezet emelni rá anélkül, hogy utána ne tépte volna darabokra a nyavalyást.  
– Te aljas, szívtelen, arrogáns szörnyeteg! – sziszegte dühtől remegő hangon Alice, miközben egyik kezével magához szorította a fényképet. Envy nem emlékezett rá, mikor ejtette el, és a lány mikor kaparinthatta meg. – Hogy merészelted?! Mégis mi jogon nyúlsz kérdés nélkül ahhoz, ami másé?! Takarodj innen, és soha többé ne gyere a közelembe!  
Alice szavai kemények voltak, Envy pedig nem tudott mozdulni, nem tudta, mit is tegyen. Vissza akart vágni valami gúnyosat, de nem ment. A nyelve mintha megbénult volna, hang nem jött ki a torkán, annyira sokkolták a hallottak, pedig mondtak már rá sokkal rondább dolgokat is. Aztán hirtelen hangokat hallott, léptek zaját, amelyek a szoba felé közeledtek, ő pedig az egyetlen dolgot tette, ami tehetett. Néhány hosszú lépéssel átszelte a szobát, majd az ablakpárkányon termett. Még egyszer visszanézett, de Alice tekintete kemény és rideg volt, ami megrémisztette a homonculust. Így Envy nem szólt semmit, csak kiugrott az ablakon, mintha soha ott sem lett volna.

Alice néhány pillanatig még egy helyben állt, majd a térdre rogyott és halkan zokogni kezdett. Ki volt merülve, rettentően félt, dühös volt és szégyellte is magát. Sosem szokott így kikelni magából, erre most olyanokat mondott, amiket ő is annyira gyakran hallott másoktól. Nem akarta megbántani Envyt, valójában nem, de nem tudott féket tenni a nyelvére abban a pillanatban. Már bánta a dolgot, de a kimondott szót nem lehetett visszaszívni, nem tudta meg nem történtté tenni a történteket. A szíve mélyén tudta, hogy Envy csak bolondozott vele, nem akarta igazából bántani, még akkor is, ha fájdalmat okozott neki azzal, hogy elvette a fényképet. Ehhez nem volt ugyan joga, de Alice-nek sem volt joga ilyen kegyetlen dolgokat mondani neki. Most biztosan nagyon megbántotta, így elhatározta, hogy ha legközelebb látja, bocsánatot kér tőle. Persze, ha lesz legközelebb, Envy nem lép le ténylegesen. Bár a lánynak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy látja még a homonculust, és akkor beszélhetnek. Egyébként is, bárhová is mennek, fel fogja őt ismerni. Azon is csodálkozott, hogy hirtelen nem tudta, hogy ő az, de ezt betudta a fáradtságnak. Így sóhajtva eltette a fényképet, lekapcsolta az asztali lámpát, majd résnyire nyitva hagyta az ablakot. Nem félt, hogy bármi baja esik, hiszen ha Envy bántani akarta volna, már megtette volna. Ágyba bújt, de sokáig nem jött álom a szemére, és már elmúlt éjjel kettő is, mire végre sikerült elszenderülnie.

~*~

Envy magányosan gubbasztott az egyik szomszédos háztetőn, és Alice szavain töprengett. Jól elszúrta a dolgot, hiszen ahelyett, hogy barátkozni próbált volna a lánnyal, kigúnyolta, jól magára haragította és most Alice látni sem akarja. Nem tudta, hogy miért, de Alice szavai fájtak neki, valahol mélyen nagyon megrengették őt. Ha lett volna lelke, akkor az fájt volna, de egy homonculus lelketlen, nem ember, hanem egy gyilkológép, amelynek nincsenek érzései és nincsenek igényei. A Mestere mindig ezt mondta neki, ő pedig hitt neki. 

_”Te aljas, szívtelen, arrogáns szörnyeteg! Takarodj innen, és soha többé ne gyere a közelembe!”_  
A szavak egymás után keringtek a fejében, ahogy újra és újra felbukkant előtte Alice megtört, szomorú, egyben dühös tekintete, a könnyektől csillogó szemei, amiken egyébként jót nevetett volna, most mégis letaglózták. Igen, bántani akarta a lányt, de nem akarta, hogy az dühös legyen rá, bármennyire is élvezte egyébként az ilyesmit. Nem értette, mi van vele, hogy ez most miért keseríti így el, hiszen Alice is csak egy ember volt. Egy nyavalyás, gyenge, hasznavehetetlen ember, semmi más! A szavai mégis késként fúródtak a homonculus elvileg nem is létező szívébe, ahol a lány még jól meg is forgatta őket. Nem értette, hogy ha neki nincs szíve, akkor miért fáj most ennyire minden. A fülére tapasztotta a két kezét, behunyta a szemét, de nem tudta kizárni a hangokat, sem Alice arcát. Mélyeket lélegzett, de a lidércnyomás nem akart szűnni. Miért történik ez vele, kérdezte magától. Miért pont ő, és miért pont most? Sikítani akart, de hang nem jött ki a torkán, ő pedig nem értette, mi történik. 

Könnyek szúrták a szemét, pedig egy homonculus nem szokott sírni, egy homonculusnak nincsenek érzelmei, hiszen nem is ember. Reszketett, mintha fázna, de nem mozdult, csak gubbasztott ott tovább, miközben azon gondolkodott, most hogyan tovább. Ha Ő rájön a kudarcára, úgy megbünteti, hogy attól kódul. Sőt, talán rosszabbat is tesz vele. Mi van, ha lecseréli? És Envy nem létező lelkébe belehasított a fájdalom, de olyan erővel, hogy egészen elsápadt belé. Nem! Mindenképpen helyre kell hoznia ezt a dolgot, ha nem akarja, hogy a Mestere valami olyasmit tegyen, amivel ő akár létezni is megszűnne. Lassan, támolyogva felállt, majd a hotelra nézett. Alice ablaka már teljesen sötét volt, bár az ablak résnyire még nyitva állt. Ám a homonculus ellenállt a csábításnak, hogy visszamenjen. Nem, ma éjjel nem, amíg valami újat nem talál ki, amivel összebarátkozhat a lánnyal, végrehajtva Mestere tervét.


	10. Tizedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed és Al városnézésre viszik Alice-t, egy kis pihenő alkalmával azonban a lánynak egy újabb ismeretlen ismerőssel gyűlik meg a baja, ami megrémiszti. Ráadásul egy nem várt meglepetés is vár rá, amellyel nem tudja, mit is kezdjen.

Alice megpróbált jó képet vágni, boldognak tűnni, ő tényleg megpróbálta, amikor Al és Ed, szoros időbeosztásuk ellenére elvitték őt várost nézni. Tudta, hogy a két fiúnak milyen nehéz úgy alakítania az idejét, hogy vele is törődni tudjanak, pedig a lány ezt nem várta el. Bár beismerte, hogy egyedül valószínűleg eltévedt volna a hatalmas városban, másrészt Roy Mustang ezredes nem is engedte volna el egyedül. Akárhogy is álltak a dolgok, és hiába hitt neki a fekete hajú tiszt, de Alice még mindig furcsa volt a többiek szemében, gyanús alak, aki ismeretlen helyről, ismeretlen céllal került ide. Hiába mentette fel a Führer – akiről Alice még mindig nem árulta el a többieknek, hogy homonculus, akárcsak Envy –, ez nem csökkentette az iránta való gyanakvást a katonák körében. A Parancsnokság épületébe nem léphetett be, a hotelt nem hagyhatta el egyedül, amíg be nem bizonyosodik, hogy valóban ártalmatlan és nem jelent veszélyt senkire nézve. Így természetesen csak kísérettel mehetett bárhová is, amellyel emiatt a saját bevallása szerint komoly gondot okozott a két fivérnek. Nem mintha Ed, vagy Al egyszer is panaszkodtak volna emiatt, Alice mégis szörnyen érezte magát, amiért a fiúk nem tudnak maximálisan a feladatukra koncentrálni. Persze ezt nem tette szóvá, nem akarta, hogy a két alkimista meggyűlölje. Szeretett volna végre barátokat szerezni, jól érezni magát, de egyfolytában arra gondolt, hogy mi lehet a szüleivel, a lüke bátyjával, akik valószínűleg halálra aggódják magukat miatta, hiszen neki nem volt szokása szó nélkül lelépni valahová. Aggódott amiatt is, hogy mi lesz, ha sosem jut haza, bár még azt sem tudta, hogy került ebbe a világba, amely annyira hasonlít a sajátjára, mégis annyira más minden, mint odahaza. Ráadásul még mindig emésztette magát amiatt, ami Envyvel történt aznap este, pedig már majdnem egy egész hét eltelt azóta. A homonculus nem is jelentkezett, Alice-t pedig gyötörte a bűntudat, hogy vajon nem bántotta-e meg őt túlságosan. Nem gondolta komolyan, amit mondott, de Envy annyira feldühítette, ám tudta, hogy ő maga is elvetette a sulykot. Nem értette, hogy miért is nem tudott csendben maradni, hallgatni a másik gúnyolódását, hagyni, hadd adja ki magából, amit akar, ahogy az iskolában is szokta, amikor a többiek bántották a képessége miatt.   
Sóhajtott egyet, majd az üdítője után nyúlt, miközben magán érezte Ed és Al kutató pillantását, így végül inkább a két fiúra függesztette szürkészöld szemeit.  
– Valami baj van, Alice? – kérdezte Al aggodalmas hangon. Alice már megtanulta, hogy Al a nyugodtabb, ugyanakkor ő szokott jobban aggodalmaskodni. Ed heves természetű volt, de csak a magasságára vonatkozó megjegyzések miatt szokta nagyon felhúzni magát, de egyébként tudott higgadtan viselkedni. – Idegesnek tűnsz.  
– Nem csak… azt hiszem fáradt vagyok egy kicsit – válaszolta a lány, miközben ivott egy kortyot az előtte levő narancsléből. Nem akart hazudni, és valóban kissé fáradtnak érezte magát. – Elvégre végighurcoltatok a fél városon – mutatott körbe, amivel kiérdemelt egy apró kuncogást Edtől.  
– Nem vagy hozzászokva a hosszú sétákhoz, igaz? – kérdezte az apró termetű alkimista, némi gúnyos felhangot megütve, amiről Alice-nek az jutott eszébe, hogy így a fiú mennyire hasonlít Envyre. Akár rokonok is lehetnének, amennyiben egy homonculusnak vannak ilyenek.  
– Hé, én nem falun nőttem fel, nagyvárosi lány vagyok – morogta Alice. – És többnyire metróval szoktam járni.  
– Á, az az a vonat, ami a föld alatt megy, igaz? – kapott a szón Al, mire Ed is hegyezni kezdte a fülét. – Már meséltél róla. Irigyellek, én is akarok olyanon utazni!  
Alice bólintott, és örült, hogy végre témát váltottak. A trió egy kis cukrászda teraszán üldögélt, nem messze a Központi Város hatalmas parkjától, és éppen jól megérdemelt pihenésüket töltötték. Edék aznap már végigrángatták Alice-t a város főbb látnivalóin, végül Al döntött úgy, hogy meg kéne pihenniük, mert bár ő maga nem fáradt el, de a lányon egyértelműen látszott a fáradtság. Így végül megpihentek egy kicsit, hogy utána folytassák a túrát. Alice nem is bánta, érdekesnek tartotta a Központi Várost, amik kicsit emlékeztették a régi Londonra, amelyről sok fényképet látott már. Néhány épület mintha hasonlított is volna az otthoni régiekre, de csak nagyjából, így a lány kissé otthon is érezte magát a hatalmas utcákon. De mégis hiányzott az igazi London, a hatalmas Trafalgar Tér, a nyüzsgő Oxford Street, a folyton hömpölygő Temze, vagy a hatalmas Big Ben nevű óratorony, amely London egyik jelképe volt. Kissé elveszettnek érezte magát, nagyjából úgy, mint akkor, amikor ötévesen elkeveredett a szüleitől a vidámparkban. Ugyan nagyjából tíz perc alatt megtalálták, de az a rövidke idő neki akkor óráknak tűnt, szinte egy egész napnak. Most pont így érezte azzal a különbséggel, hogy tudta, a szülei itt soha nem fognak rátalálni, mégis újra egy elveszett kislánynak érezte magát, csak vidámpark helyett egy idegen világban volt. Persze, ezt sosem vallotta volna meg Edéknek, mert nem akarta őket megbántani. Éppen elég áldozatot hoztak, hogy munkájukon kívül még őt is pesztrálták, nem volt szükségük arra, hogy még miatta is fájjon a fejük. Egyébként is, a fivéreknek is megvolt a maguk problémájuk, amelyről már beszámoltak Alice-nek. A lány, habár nem egészen értette, mi is pontosan a humán transzmutáció, de annyit felfogott, hogy tiltott és veszélyes tudomány, amely hatalmas áldozatokkal jár a kivitelezőjét illetően. Ed már régen elmagyarázta neki az Egyenértékűség Elvét, az alkímia legfőbb alapszabályát, amely szerint semmit sem lehet anélkül alkotni, hogy fel ne áldozna valamit az adott alkimista. Alice-nek bizonyos időbe telt, mire részben felfogta a dolgot, de teljesen megértenie nem sikerült. 

Hirtelen megérzett valamit, valami ismerős, mégis ismeretlen dolgot, amitől nyakán felálltak az apró szőrszálak. Ed és Al szemmel láthatóan beszédbe elegyedtek valamiről, így Alice óvatosan hátrafordult, és egy nőt pillantott meg, akinek láttán a lélegzete is elállt. A nő magas volt, bár talán csak a lábán viselt magassarkú emelte meg a termetét. Termete sudár volt, karcsú, bőre szinte hófehér, arca gyönyörű, mégis volt benne valamiféle vadság. Hosszú ébenfekete haja a hátára hullott, a lány pedig megfigyelte, hogy fekete, az alakját szépen kiemelő egész ruhát visel fekete, majdnem vállig érő kesztyűvel. Mint aki valamiféle összejövetelre készül. Ám a legnyugtalanítóbb a nőt körülvevő, kavargó feketeség volt, ami annyira ismerős volt, hogy Alice kis híján felsikított a felismeréstől. A nő homonculus volt, erre akár mérget is vett volna, mert a kisugárzása, a belőle áradó energia pont olyan volt, mit a Führeré, vagy Envyé. A homonculus megtorpant, majd megfordult, és egyenesen szembenézett Alice-szel, és rámosolygott. Sötétre rúzsozott ajkai ijesztőek voltak, hát még ametiszt színű tekintete, amely ugyan nem tükrözött ártó szándékot, de a lány tudta, hogy jó lesz vele vigyázni. Valahogy ösztönösen érezte, hogy az illető nagyon erős, ha akarná, könnyűszerrel végezhetne vele. Odahaza már megtanulta felbecsülni a démonok, vámpírok, vagy boszorkányok erejét. És amit Alice még észrevett, az a nő két melle között elhelyezkedett Oroboros-tetoválás volt. Pont olyan volt, mint Envyé, tehát egy csapatból származhatnak, futott át a lány fején a gondolat. A szépség nem szólt semmit, nem is ment közelebb, csak rákacsintott Alice-re, mintha régi ismerősök lennének, vagy közös titkuk lenne, aztán elhagyta a teraszt. Alice megborzongott, ahogy a kellemetlen érzés még egyszer végigsöpört rajta, majd távozott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a nő meddig lehetett itt, mióta várakozhatott mögötte anélkül, hogy megérezte volna a jelenlétét. Talán csak az előbb érkezett, és a lány tudta, hogy miatta. Nem tetszett ez neki, hiszen már a harmadik homonculus környékezte meg, és ez sosem jelentett jót. Tapasztalatból tudta, valami hamarosan történni fog.   
– Alice? Alice, mi a baj? – Ed aggodalmas hangja rángatta vissza a valóságba, és mikor a fiúra nézett, nem tudta, mit is mondjon.  
– Csak elfáradtam – hazudta végül, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést. – Nagyon elfáradtam. Nem mehetnénk vissza a hotelba?  
– Ne haragudj, nem akartunk ennyire kimeríteni – vakargatta a szőke fiú idegesen a tarkóját, és úgy tűnt, bevette a mesét, amiért Alice igen hálás volt. – Elvégre, a város másik felét máskor is megmutathatjuk, nem, Al?  
– De igen, bátyó – helyeselt a fiatalabb fivér.  
– Biztos nem hátráltatlak titeket a… nos, akármit is csináltok – vetette ellene Alice. – Nem akarok kényelmetlenséget okozni.  
– Nem okozol kényelmetlenséget – hárította el Al. – Legalább kizökkentesz minket a hétköznapokból. Egyébként is ritkán van alkalmunk szórakozni most, hogy… tudod.  
Alice mindentudóan bólintott. Edék ugyanis bizalmasan beavatták a Bölcsek Köve utáni kutatásba és hajszába, amiből a lány nem sokat értett ugyan, de nem faggatózott feleslegesen, amiért Ed úgy tűnt, nagyon hálás volt. A két fiú szemmel láthatóan kerülte a témát, főleg Ed, akiről Alice tudta, hogy felelősnek tartja magát az öccse állapotáért. Pedig nem az ő hibája volt, ám nem tudta, hogy ez hogy közölhetné a fiúval úgy, hogy az tényleg el is higgye a dolgot. 

Végül feltápászkodtak, Ed pénzt hagyott az asztalon, majd elindultak vissza a szállodába. Alice aggódott, nem érez-e majd újabb homonculust, de úgy tűnt, hogy a nő már felszívódott, és Envy sem volt a közelben. A hiánya kissé rosszul érintette a lányt, bár ő volt az, aki a homonculusra ripakodott, sőt, üvöltött, hogy tűnjön el. Bár arra nem számított, hogy a másik engedelmeskedni fog. Azon kívül érezte, hogy be kéne számolnia a két fiúnak Envyről, valamint az előbb látott nőről, de nem vitte rá a lélek. Nem akarta ezzel is terhelni őket. Ráadásul még valami zavarta.  
– Ed, Al! – szólalt meg, miközben az egyik széles utcán sétáltak a szálloda felé. A két fiú azonmód a lányra nézett, mintegy várakozásként, hogy mi lehet a gond. – Legközelebb elvinnétek oda, ahol megtaláltak?  
– Te oda akarsz menni?! – kérdezte döbbenten Ed. – Biztos, hogy az jó ötlet lenne?  
– Nem biztos, de látnom kell a helyet, ahol ide jöttem – magyarázta Alice. – Talán eszembe jut valami, vagy találok valami nyomot, esetleg megérzek valamit. Nem tudom, de valami azt súgja, hogy oda kell mennem, egyedül viszont nem kószálhatok sehová. Az ezredesetek a haját tépné, engem meg valószínűleg bekasztliznának, mert még mindig gyanús személynek tartanak. És akkor a Führer engedménye semmit sem jelentene.  
Ed és Al összenéztek. Mindketten ugyanazt gondolták, hogy az egész túl gyanús, de Alice-nek végül is joga van megnézni, hol találták meg. A két fiút is érdekelte a hely, hiszen egyikük sem járt ott, elvégre nem sok keresnivalójuk volt azon a területen. Pedig szívesen mentek volna, de nem kapták meg az engedélyt rá. Ed tisztában volt vele, hogy a tilosban járnak, és ha elkapják őket, annak Alice issza meg a levét. Ám nem kellett a feletteseinek mindenről feltétlenül tudniuk.  
– Rendben, legközelebb elviszünk oda – biccentett az idősebb fivér. – Engem is érdekel a hely, még én sem láttam. Ki tudja, mit találunk ott.  
De mi lesz, ha az ezredes megtudja? Biztosan nem lesz túl boldog – aggodalmaskodott Al, mire Ed csak legyintett.  
– Amiről nem tud az az idióta szoknyabolond, azt nem tudja megtiltani, nem igaz? – vigyorgott a szőke, Alice pedig Allal együtt csak a fejét csóválta, majd okosan nem reagáltak semmit.

~*~

Ednek volt annyi esze, hogy leintsen egy taxit, így nem kellett egészen a szállodáig kutyagolniuk, amiért Alice igencsak hálás volt. Tényleg fáradtnak érezte magát, nem akart semmi mást, mint begubózni a szobájába, lehuppanni egy jó könyvvel a kanapéra és olvasni egy kicsit. Még a laptopjához sem volt kedve, mert az most csak újabb otthoni emlékeket szakított volna fel. Mikor beértek a hallba, és odaléptek a recepciós pulthoz, hogy elkérjék a kulcsaikat, a pult mögött álló fiatal, a húszas éveiben járó fiú a lányra nézett, majd megszólalt.  
– Miss Alice Morrison, igaz? – kérdezte, mire Alice bólintott. – Jött valami önnek.  
– Nekem? – kérdezte döbbenten a lány, majd a fivérekre nézett, akik pont olyan tanácstalanok voltak, mint ő maga. – De hát egy lelket sem ismerek a városban rajtatok, az ezredesen, a főhadnagyon, Dr. Leonardon, meg az ápolónőn kívül, aki a kórházban gondoskodott rólam.  
– Valaki mégis ezeket küldte kegyednek – mondta a recepciós, és egy hatalmas csokor fehér rózsát, valamint egy közepes méretű, világosbarna bundás plüssmackót tett a pultra. – Úgy tűnik, a kisasszonynak hódolója akadt – tette még hozzá vidáman, amivel elérte, hogy Alice arcszíne szép, vörös színt öltsön.  
Mielőtt még Edék bármit kérdezhettek volna, Alice felkapta a kulcsot az ajándékokkal együtt, majd olyan gyorsan tűnt el a hallból, ahogy csak apró lábai bírták. Szörnyen zavarban volt, el sem tudta képzelni, ki a fene küldhet neki bármit is. A fiúk biztosan nem, Riza Hawkeye főhadnagyról, a doktorról, vagy az asszisztensnőről sem tudta ezt feltételezni. Roy Mustang? Nem, rázta meg a fejét, miközben felfelé tartott a lifttel. Bár köztudott volt, hogy a tiszt nagy tisztelője volt a szebbik nemnek, de Alice hozzá képest kislány volt. Átfutott az agyán King Bradley Führer is, amitől összeugrott a gyomra, de el is hessegette a képet. A Führernek családja volt, felesége és egy kisfia. Ő biztosan nem lehetett a titokzatos küldő.  
Csak amikor beért a szobájába, akkor vette észre a csokor lila színű papírját átkötő zöld színű szalagot. A mackó nyakában pedig egy lila színű szalag volt masnira kötve. Lila és zöld, lila és zöld… Alice-t villámcsapásként kérte a felismerés, és azonnal rájött, ki küldte az ajándékokat.   
– Envy… – suttogta maga elé, miközben az asztalra helyezte a csokrot és a mackót, majd elindult, felvette az éjjeliszekrényen levő nagy méretű vázát. – Szóval ő küldte.  
A lányt hirtelen elöntötte a bűntudat, mert rájött, hogy a homonculus valószínűleg így próbált tőle bocsánatot kérni a múltkoriért. Tehát ha nem is jött a közelébe, de ajándékot küldött neki engesztelés gyanánt. Ettől pedig Alice csak még rosszabbul érezte magát. 

A fürdőbe ment, megtöltötte vízzel a tört fehér színű vázát, majd beleállította a gyönyörű csokrot. Ekkor vette csak észre a kis kártyát, amit a csokorhoz mellékeltek. Óvatosan vette ki, majd hajtotta ki a halvány rózsaszín, a széleinél aranyszínű mintával díszített kártyát, amelynek belső oldalán szálkás, ám gyönyörűen írt betűkkel egyetlen mondat nyugodott:

_Remélem, azért még lehetünk barátok._

– Ó, Envy! – sóhajtott Alice, és úgy érezte, rosszul ítélte meg a homonculust. – Most mihez kezdjek veled?

~*~

Envy az utca túloldaláról, egy átlagos járókelőnek álcázva magát látta, amikor Alice átveszi az ajándékait, majd elpirulva rohan a lift felé. A homonculus halkan kuncogott magában, mert ezek szerint sikerült alaposan zavarba hozni a lányt. Legszívesebben bement volna a hotelbe, de akkor a másik megérezte volna a jelenlétét, ráadásul ott volt a kis Acélmitugrász és a Konzervdoboz öccse is. Envy normális esetben szívesen provokálta volna a mélynövésű alkimistát, de nem akart egy újabb esélyt elszúrni Alice becserkészésére.   
Ráadásul nem is volt olyan nehéz dolga, mint hitte. Már megfigyelte, hogy a férfiak gyakran vesznek virágot a nőknek, a plüssmackókat meg a lányok nagyon szerették. Az az egyetlen mondat pedig elég bizalomkeltő volt, ráadásul reménykedő is, azon kívül rövid, tömör és lényegre törő, így semmiképpen sem vallhat vele kudarcot. Persze nem ártott némi tanács Lusttól, csapatuk egyik női tagjától, akivel Envy egészen jól kijött, nem úgy, mint Sloth-al. Lust bár a bujaságban és csábításban volt járatos, de pontosan tudta, hogy egy fiatal lány minek örül a legjobban. Most pedig beváltak a jó tanácsok, Envy pedig elégedett volt.   
Hirtelen inkább érezte, mintsem hallotta, hogy valaki mellé lép, de anélkül is tudta, hogy ki, hogy odanézett volna. Már szinte várta, hogy mikor bukkan fel.  
– Szóval a kis barátnőd elégedett lehet – mondta a nő, majd megigazította a kesztyűjét. – Bár ki gondolta volna, hogy segítséget kérsz, Envy. Nem szokásod.  
– Én is örülök neked, Lust – biccentett a homonculus a társa felé. Való igaz, nem szokott segítséget kérni, de most szüksége volt rá. Az emberi lények közül a nők igazi rejtélynek számítottak számára, akiket négyszáz év alatt sem tudott megfejteni. – De hadd figyelmeztesselek, Alice Morrison az enyém! A Mester engem bízott meg vele, hogy becserkésszem. Ne állj az utamba!  
– Nem is állt szándékomban – kuncogott Lust, a füle mögé igazítva egy rakoncátlan tincset. – Bár nem gondoltam volna, hogy az első alkalommal kudarcot vallasz. Ha adhatok egy jó tanácsot, ne nagyon haragíts magadra egy nőt! Hidd el, te jársz vele rosszul.  
– Majd észben tartom – morogta kelletlenül Envy, miközben eszébe jutott, milyen csúnyán felsült az elmúlt héten. Még jó, hogy a Mester nem tud róla. – Hol hagytad a zabagépet? – nézett körbe érdeklődve. – Nem látom sehol.  
– Gluttony pár utcával arrébb vár rám – válaszolta a női homonculus. – Nekünk is megvan a magunk feladata, ahogy neked is. Csak ügyelj rá, hogy óvatosan csináld, nehogy a Mester megharagudjon. Nem szeretnék egy másik Envyt a csapatba, a mostani ugyanis tökéletesen megfelelő.  
Lust barátságosan megveregette Envy vállát, majd elsétált, mielőtt a másik még visszaszólhatott volna valamit. Mire Envynek eszébe jutott a visszavágó, a nő már el is tűnt az utca forgatagában. Így a homonculus csak magában fújtatott, majd úgy határozott, mára elég volt Alice-ből. A lány vagy igennel reagál, vagy nem. Ha az előbbi, könnyebb dolga lesz. Ha viszont az utóbbi, akkor új stratégiát kell kidolgoznia. Így, vagy úgy, de mindenképpen el fogja nyerni a lány barátságát, ha beledöglik is. Bár azt azért nem szerette volna.


	11. Tizenegyedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Ed, Al, Roy Mustang és Riza Hawkeye társaságában ellátogatnak ahhoz a transzmutációs körhöz, amelynél megtalálták a lányt. Alice-nek pedig nem mindennapi élményben lesz része, amelyről fogalma sincs, mit is jelent.

Alice rettentően fáradt volt, miután alig aludt előző éjjel valamennyit. Ed és Al ugyanis rávették, hogy mutassa meg a gépét, hiszen Al még nem is látta. Aztán a fél éjszaka azzal telt, hogy a laptopon a Sliders című sci-sorozat első évadát nézték, miközben Ed állandóan megjegyzéseket tett a szerinte nagyon tudománytalan dolgokra, az őrületbe kergetve a lányt. Alice még vagy egy éve szerezte meg torrenten az összes évadot, a Sliders ugyanis azon kevés sorozatok egyike volt, amelyeket nagyon imádott. Végül hajnal felé fejezték be a sorozat nézését, mert aznap délelőtt végre alkalmuk volt rá, hogy elmenjenek a város szélén levő, széttört alkimista körhöz, ahol megtalálták Alice-t. Arra azonban nem számítottak, hogy Roy Mustang ezredes, valamint Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy is velük tart, ami nagyon kellemetlenül érintette az idősebb Elric fivért. Alice mindössze meglepődött a két magas rangú tiszt jelenlétén, de nem tartotta annyira szokatlannak a dolgot, mint amennyire kellett volna. Sejthette volna, hogy egy ekkora horderejű dolog miatt az ezredes nem engedné el őket csak úgy egyedül.  
Most pedig már egy kocsiban zsúfolódtak össze, ami Al páncéljának méretei miatt nem volt a legkellemesebb megoldás. Az autó ugyan ötszemélyes volt, de Al egymaga két helyet foglalt el, így végül Alice, nem lévén más lehetősége, nemes egyszerűséggel a fiatalabb fivér ölében ülve utazott. Ez azonban nemcsak őt hozta zavarba, hanem a fiút is. Még jó, hogy Ed elterelte a figyelmét azzal, hogy újra szóba hozta a sorozatot.  
– Akkor is teljesen tudománytalan az egész! – csattant fel Ed, ezzel elérve, hogy Alice ráfigyeljen. A lány fáradtan sóhajtott, sejtve, hogy mi következik. – Quinn Mallory teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta az Egyenértékűség Elvét, és ilyen szerkezettel úgysem lehet párhuzamos világokba utazni.  
– Ed, fogd már fel, hogy az csak egy kitalált történet – válaszolta Alice. – Nem a valóság, csak fikció. Nincs köze az igazsághoz, pusztán a szórakoztatás a célja a sorozatnak. Ez nem egy dokumentumfilm. Ráadásul Qiunn Mallory sem valós személy, csak egy kitalált figura, akit egy színész alakít. De hát láttál már filmet, nem?  
– Azt láttam, de az nem volt ilyen valóságtól elrugaszkodott dolog – morogta az idősebb fivér. – Akkor is tudománytalan, még akkor is, ha szórakozás. Félrevezetik az embereket.  
– A nézők tisztában vannak vele, hogy az egész nem valóság – kuncogott Alice, mire Ed döbbenten nézett rá, mint aki erre nem számított. – Senki sem hiszi el, amit az ilyen filmekben lát, mindenki tudja, hogy csak kitaláció az egész. De az emberek nem is ezért nézik ezeket a történeteket, hanem azért, mert kikapcsolja és szórakoztatja őket. Bár érdekes elgondolni, hogy létezhet egy rakás párhuzamos világ és mindegyikben megtalálható egy-egy alteregónk, nem? Elvégre mit gondolsz, én honnan pottyantam ide?

Ed elgondolkodott. Való igaz, Alice is egy másik világból került ide egy alkimista kör segítségével. Ez pedig bizonyított tény, de akkor sem tudta összeegyeztetni a Slidersben látott dolgokkal. Igaz, Alice mondta, hogy kitaláció, de a fiatal alkimista racionális elméje mégis képtelen volt feldolgozni egy csomó dolgot, amit ott látott. Mégis, bár önmagának sem akarta nagyon beismerni, lekötötte a történet, Quinn, Wade, a professzor és a Síró Ember kalandjai, az összetartásuk, a kalandok, amiken átmennek egy-egy epizód alkalmával. A sorozat és epizód fogalmakat is Alice magyarázta el nekik, hiszen náluk ilyesmi nem létezett még. Ráadásul egyikük sem látott még színes filmet, ami újabb újdonságként hatott rájuk. A történet, bár néhol elég bugyutának tűnt, de mégis izgalmas és érdekes volt. Alice tudta, mit kell megmutatni neki, hogy felkeltse az érdeklődését. Bár igaz, hogy először a Buffy a vámpírok rémét akarta megnézetni velük, de Al nem szerette az ijesztő dolgokat, így Alice letett erről.  
– Mégis miről beszélgettek ott hátul? – kérdezte az anyósülésen helyet foglaló Roy Mustang, ami visszarángatta a szőke alkimistát a valóságba.  
– Semmi köze hozzá! – vágott vissza mérgesen a felettesének, mire Mustang felvonta a szemöldökét, majd sunyin elmosolyodott.  
– Komolyan? – kérdezte, és Ed már fújtatva ordított volna vissza, amikor Alice megelőzte.  
– Hosszú lenne elmagyarázni – válaszolta a lány. – Megmutatni könnyebb lesz, ha visszaértünk a szállodába. Így túl bonyolult.  
– Értem – biccentett az ezredes, de látszott rajta, hogy rendkívül fúrja az oldalát az egész, ám nem tette szóvá.  
Ed csak mérgesen fújt egyet, Alice a fejét csóválta, miközben Al csak csendesen ült, óvatosan meglapogatva a bátyja vállát. Ő már hozzászokott a fivére ilyetén kitöréseihez Mustangot illetően. Az út hátralevő része így elég feszült hangulatban telt, legalábbis, ami a hátsó ülést illeti. Alice-t újfent elfogta az aggodalom, hogy vajon mi vár rá az alkimista körnél. Vajon lesznek látomásai? Vagy érezni fog valamit? Mi lesz ha igen, és mi lesz, ha nem? Persze az aggodalmait nem akarta megosztani Eddel, vagy Allal, a két tiszttel meg főleg nem. Védekezőn kapaszkodott bele a kezében tartott hátizsákba, amely a rajzcuccait rejtette. Mint mindig, ezúttal is magával hozott egy vázlatfüzetet, valamint a ceruzáit, hiszen gyakran tört rá az alkotói vágy egy-egy esemény hatására. Ha pedig tényleg látna valamit, könnyebb lesz lerajzolni, hogy utána elemezni tudja. Ráadásul így Edék is talán picit tisztában lennének a dolgokkal. Annak ellenére, hogy a fiúknak rengeteg dolguk volt, mégis volt idejük rá, ami miatt Alice nagyon hálás volt nekik. Pont ezért akart nekik segíteni úgy, ahogy csak tudott.

~*~

Nagyjából egy óra kocsikázás után álltak meg, nem messze a város legszélétől, egy három emeletes ház közelében. Mikor Alice Ed segítségével kikecmergett az autóból – az ezredes nem tudott napirendre térni az Acél alkimista újsütetű udvariassága felett –, hirtelen nyomasztó és ijesztő érzések törtek rá. Nem tudta pontosan meghatározni, de kellemetlenül érezte magát, és bár erősen sütött a nap, mégis megborzongott. Volt a közelben valami, ami nem tetszett neki, ő pedig nem tudta helyrerakni magában az érzést.  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Riza Hawkeye, aki észrevette, hogy a lány észrevétlenül megszorítja a hátizsákja pántját.  
– Persze, minden a legnagyobb rendben – válaszolta Alice, de nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a többiek aggodalmas pillantásait. – Essünk túl rajta – vont vállat, mintha csupán egy kellemes kirándulásra indultak volna és nem éppen egy alkimista kört készültek volna szemügyre venni. Persze ezzel sem önmagát nem győzte meg, sem a többieket, akik úgy figyelték, mintha bármely pillanatban eltűnhetett volna.  
Roy Mustang ezredes vezette a többieket, mivel csak ő és a főhadnagy jártak a körnél. Riza, Ed, Al és Alice pedig követték a férfit. A főhadnagy kibiztosította a fegyverét, hiszen sosem lehetett tudni, kik ólálkodhatnak errefelé. Még a Központi Városban is voltak, akik egyenesen gyűlölték a hadsereget, a város szélén pedig a nem túl tehetősek laktak, akik minden alkalmat megragadtak arra, hogy pénzhez jussanak. De Alice kételkedett benne, hogy három alkimistával és egy felfegyverzett katonával szemben bárki hétköznapi embernek esélye lenne.

Ahogy közeledtek a hely felé, ahol Alice ebbe a világba érkezett, a lány érezte, hogy a nyugtalanító érzés egyre erősödik benne. De nem szólt senkinek, nem akart újabb gondot zúdítani a többiekre. Helyette próbált megnyugtató dolgokra gondolni, ám az idegesség, vagy bármi volt is az, nem szűnt meg. Ráadásul volt egy olyan furcsa érzése, hogy valaki követi őket. Az energiából ítélve, Envy lehetett az, ami nem lepte meg különösképpen Alice-t. A homonculus úgy tűnt, komolyan gondolta, hogy barátkozni akar vele, mégsem mutatta meg magát, pont úgy, ahogy a lány kérte. Alice-t pedig ez a dolog csak összezavarta, mert fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen, főleg, ha a másik esetleg nemcsak követni akarja, de valami más szándéka is van. Még mindig nem számolt be a fivéreknek sem Envyről, sem a Führerről, ám most volt fontosabb dolguk is. Példának okáért az alkimista kör, aminek segítségével valaki áthozta Alice-t, ki tudja, milyen célból. De az idegességének köszönhetően, legalább a fáradtsága elmúlt, amit jó jelnek vett. Mellette Ed hatalmasat ásított, ami normális esetben mosolyra fakasztotta volna a lányt, most azonban csak sóhajtott egyet. Ed rengeteget aludt, amit Al azzal magyarázott, hogy az idősebb fivér némileg helyettesítette őt is ilyen módon.  
– Megérkeztünk – hallatszott Mustang hangja, ami visszarepítette a lányt a valóságba. – Nos, nézzük, mit találunk. Jöjjön, Miss Morrison!  
Alice nem vette rossz néven, hogy az ezredes nem tegeződik vele, hiszen nem voltak olyan viszonyban. Másrészt, a tanárai a gimnáziumban is mindig magázták a diákokat, így számára ez megszokott volt. Lassan az ezredes mellé sétált, a többiek pedig követték. Amikor Alice megpillantotta a hatalmas kört, a nyomasztó érzés erősödött. Ed és Al a lány mellé álltak, és Alice figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy az idősebb fivér összehúzza a szemöldökét, miközben két karját keresztbe téve a mellkasa előtt, szinte hipnotizálva meredt az eléjük táruló látványra.  
A kör nagyjából mintegy három méter átmérőjű volt, kréta helyett pedig egyenesen a kőbe vésték az alakzatot a különböző, bonyolult mintákkal együtt. Alice-nek fogalma sem volt, hogy a szimbólumok és a kör szélén végigfutó írások mit jelenthetnek, de egyből előkapta a jegyzetfüzetét és gyorsan rajzolni kezdett. Mindenképpen mindent meg akart örökíteni, ami fontos. A rossz érzés erősödött, olyan volt, mintha a teste állandóan gyenge áram alatt lenne, ami nem volt fájdalmas, ellenben roppant kellemetlen érzést keltett. Ráadásul végig úgy érezte, mintha valami hívná, valami csalogatná a kör közepe felé, ő pedig igyekezett ellenállni a hívásnak. Enyhén remegett, amit a többiek is észrevettek.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Ed, és megérintette a lány vállát.  
– Igen, csak… – Alice nem tudta, hogy is fogalmazza meg a dolgot. – Olyan, mintha… nem is tudom… mintha a kör hívna.  
– Hívna? – döbbent meg Al. – Hogy érted?  
– Nem tudom, ez csak egy érzés. Már az autóban is éreztem. Mintha… valami azt akarná, hogy a kör közepébe menjek. Nem fájdalmas, de roppant kellemetlen – magyarázta a lány, de látszott, hogy ő maga sem érti pontosan a dolgot.  
– Ez a dolog veszélyes lehet – jegyezte meg az ezredes. – Talán jobb lenne, ha…  
– Nem! – vágott közbe Alice, ami megdöbbentette a többieket. – Nem azért jöttem ide, hogy most meghátráljak! Ha a körnek köze van ahhoz, hogy idekerültem, akkor be kell mennem oda.  
– És ha bajod esik? – aggodalmaskodott Al, és a többiek is egyetértően bólintottak.  
– Akkor majd megvédetek – mosolygott Alice. – Elvégre három alkimistával, akik közül az egyik egy igazi zseni és egy harcedzett katonával csak nem eshet nagy bajom, nem igaz?  
Alice nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Ed halványan elpirult, majd zavartan köhintett egyet és elfordult. Mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, majd minden lélekerejét összeszedve, elindult a nagyjából egy méterre levő kör felé. Magán érezte a többiek tekintetét, ami egyrészt picit zavarta, de erőt is adott neki, mert nem érezte magát annyira védtelennek. Tudta, ha bármi történne, Ed és Al biztosan azonnal utána ugranának, hogy megmentsék. Talán az ezredes is, bár benne egyáltalán nem bízott meg. Pedig Mustang nem bántotta, igaz, csak kétszer találkoztak, de akkor sem tudta hová tenni a férfit. Ed folyton szidta a felettesét, akinek szerinte miniszoknya-fétise volt, de érezni lehetett a szavaiból, hogy valahol azért tisztelte a férfit. Valahol mélyen. Al szerint Roy Mustang nem volt rossz ember, csak furcsa nézetei voltak és szerette a könnyebbik végén megfogni a munkát, főleg, ha az papírmunkát jelentett. Az elől ugyanis hajlamos volt meglógni, amire Alice nem mondott semmit, de annál többet gondolt magában. Mindazonáltal, míg szívesen elfogadta a fivérek segítségét, az ezredestől távol akarta tartani magát, amíg csak lehetett.

Ahogy Alice rálépett a kör szélére, enyhe bizsergés futott végig az egész testén, mintha valami gyengén megcsípte volna. Arra az érzésre hasonlított, mint amikor sokáig fészkelődött egy széken, amelynek műanyag ülése és fémből készült karfája volt. Amikor hozzáért a szék karfája, csípést érzett, igazából áramütést a statikusságtól. Ezt később az anyukája magyarázta el neki. Alice nagyjából nyolc éves lehetett akkor, és a mostani érzés ahhoz volt hasonlatos. Ahogy lenézett, észrevette, hogy a lábánál néhány apró kövecske kezd lebegni, amelyek, ahogy arrébb lépett, visszaestek a földre. Hátranézett, hogy Edék is látták-e a dolgot, de úgy tűnt, egyedül az idősebb fivér vett észre bármit is, mert szemei elkerekedtek, homlokán pedig egy ér is kidagadt a koncentrációtól, ahogy meredten figyelte a látványt. De nem szólt semmit. Igaz, a kövek két-három centiméternél nem lebegtek magasabban. Aztán Alice lépett egyet, majd még egyet. Érezte a hívást, szinte önmagától tudta, merre kell lépdelnie, mintha valaki kézen fogva vezette volna, holott senki sem ért hozzá. Mégis szinte érezte valaki jelenlétét. Valakiét, aki fizikailag ugyan nem volt jelen, mégis valamiféle megfoghatatlan módon terelgette őt.  
Aztán ahogy a kör közepénél járt, a transzmutációs kör hirtelen fényleni kezdett. Először sárga lett, aztán kék, végül lila színt vett fel. Döbbenten figyelte a színeket, a formákat és tudta, hogy a többiek is legalább így reagálnak.  
– Mi a… – hallotta Alice maga mögött Roy Mustang elképedt hangját, de a többit már nem, ugyanis sötétség borult rá, őt pedig képek lepték el, amelyek mintha a saját elméjéből származtak volna.

_Egy úton állt, két ember között, akiknek az arcát nem tudta kivenni, de valamilyen módon ismerősnek tűntek. Apró volt, talán két-három éves, nem tudta volna megmondani. A táj idegen volt, mégis volt benne valami, ami mintha nem lett volna az. A két ember – talán a szülei – idegesek voltak, ahogy ide-oda tekintgettek. A nő szólalt meg előbb._  
_– Mi lesz, ha nem sikerül? – kérdezte remegő hangon. – Nem bírnám ki, ha…_  
_– Nem lesz semmi baj, Agatha – csitította a férfi, aki legalább olyan rémültnek hallatszott, mint a nő. – Hidd el, nem lesz semmi baj._  
_– És ha igen? – Az Agathának nevezett nő nem nyugodott meg. – Nem bírnám ki, ha őt is valami baj érné. Egyet már elveszítettünk. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy az a férfi betartja-e a szavát. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy jó lesz-e a mi kicsikénknek. Jaj, Thomas, annyira félek!_  
_A férfi nem válaszolt, a nő pedig a karjába kapta őt. Ismerős, meleg érzés volt, mintha már érezte volna korábban. Sötét volt, majdnem este, az égnek már csak egészen az alja volt bíborszínű, ők pedig egy erdő szélén álltak, a távolban egy város fényei látszottak. Város. Melyik város? Milyen országban vajon? Alice – vagy a kislány, nem tudta, melyikük – félt, valami baj történt, valami elől talán menekültek. Valami nagyon rossz dolog elől, valami borzalmas elől._  
_Megmozdultak a bokrok, és egy tucat férfi jelent meg fegyverekkel a kezükben. A nő ijedten felkiáltott, a férfi pisztolyt kapott elő. Lövés dördült, a kislány pedig sikítani kezdett._

Alice sikított, sikított, ahogy a torkán kifért, miközben érezte, hogy valaki gyengéden megrázza. Időbe telt, mire felfogta, hogy már nem a látomás tartja fogva, hogy kinn van a körből és Ed gyengéden próbálja visszahozni őt. Olyan gyengéden és határozottan, ahogy tőle telt. Aztán elhatoltak füléig a fiú szavai is.  
– Alice! Alice, ébredj fel! Alice, térj magadhoz, hallod? – Ed hangja sürgető volt, tele aggodalommal és félelemmel.  
Alice végre abbahagyta a sikítást, és hevesen zihált, mint aki lefutotta a maratont, szíve úgy dobogott, hogy azt hitte, menten kiugrik a helyéről. Aztán a lélegzése és a szívverése is lassulni kezdett, majd visszatért a normális ütemre, a lány pedig lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Körbenézett, és meglátta Edet, amint előtte guggol, arcán tele aggodalommal és megkönnyebbüléssel.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte a fiú, mire Alice bólintott. – Elájultál, aztán elkezdtél sikítani, én pedig…  
– Köszönöm – biccentett Alice. – Én… Láttam valamit.  
– És mi volt az? – kérdezte Roy Mustang ezredes. – Mindannyiunkat halálra rémisztett, Miss Morrison.  
– Sajnálom – válaszolta a lány. – Nem ez volt a szándékom. A kör… nem tudom miért, de mintha mutatni akart volna valamit. Valami fontosat, és szerintem nem ez volt az egyetlen dolog.  
Mielőtt még a többiek reagálhattak volna, Alice gyengéden kibontakozott Ed karjaiból, majd előkapta a vázlatfüzetét, egy ceruzát és szinte megszállottan kezdett rajzolni. Ugyan a két felnőtt arcát nem tudta lerajzolni, mert nem látta őket tisztán, de a kislányt igen. Olyan volt, mintha egyszerre külső és belső szemlélője is lett volna a dolgoknak. Lerajzolta az erdőt, a távolban levő várost, aztán a fegyvereseket, akiknek arcát szintén nem tudta kivenni. A többiek ámulva nézték, ahogy kevesebb, mint tizenöt perc alatt felvázolta a látomás lényegét.  
– És tudja, hogy kiket ábrázol a kép? – kérdezte az ezredes, de Alice a fejét rázta.  
– A helyszín ismerősnek tűnt, de nem tudtam hová tenni. A felnőttek arcát nem láttam, fogalmam sincs, kik lehetnek – magyarázta –, ráadásul az egész olyan érzetet keltett, mintha egyszerre lettem volna a kislány bőrében és lettem volna külső szemlélő. Nem tudom, hogy a saját emlékeim-e, vagy valamiféle látomás.  
– A ruhák semmiképpen nem tűnnek amestrisinek, uram – szólalt meg Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy. – De olyanoknak sem, amelyeket Alice visel.  
Való igaz, most, hogy Alice jobban belegondolt, a két felnőtt olyasfajta ruhát hordott, ami nagyban hajazott tizenkilencedik századi francia viseletre, de volt benne némi olaszos díszítés is. Nem voltak hivalkodó ruhák, a viselőik nem tűntek nemesnek, vagy gazdagnak, mégis sugároztak valamiféle eleganciát.  
– Menekültek valami elől – tette hozzá Alice. – Nem tudom, mi, vagy ki elől, de rémültnek tűntek. A nő, Agatha azt mondta, ”Egyet már elveszítettünk.” Kíváncsi vagyok, mire célozhatott.  
– Talán egy gyerekre – vélte halkan Al, miközben Alice és Ed talpra kecmeregtek. – Elvesztettek egy gyereket, nem? Bármi elől is menekültek, az veszélyes lehetett.  
– És köze van ehhez a transzmutációs körhöz – jegyezte meg Ed.  
– És hozzám – tette hozzá Alice. A többiek egy szót sem szóltak, de a szemükben látszott az egyetértés. – Tudnom kell, mit jelent a látomásom és hogy a kör mutathat-e még többet. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy akárki is hozott át, pontosan tudta, mit csinál.  
– Azt mondtad, a világodban nincs alkímia – mondta Al, mire Alice bólintott. – Akkor hogy tudtak áthozni? Ehhez nagyon pontos számítások kellenek, és valaki a te világodban aki…  
– Gondoljátok, hogy készültek rá? – kérdezte döbbenten a lány, aki csak most kezdte felfogni a dolgot. – Talán valaki az én világomból ismert valakit innen és… De miért? Nincs bennem semmi rendkívüli, teljesen átlagos vagyok.  
– Talán annyira mégsem, mint gondolja – vetette ellene az ezredes. – És van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hamarosan válaszokat fogunk kapni, vagy így, vagy úgy. Most azonban menjünk, mára szerintem ennyi elég volt.  
Ebben a többiek is egyetértettek, bár mindegyikük fejében milliónyi kérdés keringett megválaszolatlanul. Alice szívesen hagyta itt a transzmutációs kört, bár sejtette, hogy ezzel még nincs vége a dolognak. Nem tetszett neki ez az egész, ráadásul, ahogy az autó felé közeledtek, ismét érezte Envy jelenlétét. Ám amikor felnézett a házra, amely mellett az autó parkolt, senkit sem látott. Ám a homonculus minden kétséget kizáróan ott volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy végignézte az egész procedúrát, ez pedig csak még jobban aggasztotta a lányt. Nem, ez nem volt jó szó rá. Nem aggasztotta, inkább enyhe, félelemmel vegyes biztonságérzettel töltötte el, ami saját magát is meglepte.

~*~

Envy türelmesen várt, míg a Miniszoknya-mániás idióta, a Minimanó, a Bádogdoboz, az Utazócska és a szőke főhadnagy kisasszony – Riza Hawkeye-nak még nem talált megfelelő becenevet – el nem autóztak a helyszínről. A homonculus a közeli háztetőről nézte végig a műsort, ami nagyon elgondolkodtatta. Alice-nek mindenképpen valami köze kellett, hogy legyen ahhoz az átkozott transzmutációs körhöz, amit mindenki messziről elkerült. De a lányra reagált, utána pedig valamit rajzolt, meg egy látomásról csevegett. Envy elvigyorodott. Talán mégsem lesz olyan nehéz a maga oldalára állítani a kicsi lányt – Alice még a Mitugrásznál is alacsonyabb volt valamivel –, ha megmutatja, mennyire ”aggódik” érte. Azonkívül semmi kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy Alice érezte a jelenlétét. Hiszen még fel is nézett a háztetőre, ahol ő rejtőzött. De ha most megmutatta volna magát, azzal csak felesleges problémát okozott volna saját magának is. Semmi kedve nem volt most a kis Acélbügyökkel harcolni, bár nem volt kétséges, ki győzött volna. Ám ha azt akarja, hogy Alice barátkozzon vele, nem verheti laposra a másik barátját. Azzal egy újabb esélyt packázott volna el, amit nem akart. Pedig Envynek viszketett a tenyere, valahányszor meglátta Edward Elricet, vagy csak eszébe jutott a fiatal alkimista. Persze az ő hibája, minek kell úgy kinéznie, mint annak a rohadék Hohenheimnek? Persze, mert az ő kölyke! Hogy pusztult volna meg ahelyett, hogy gyereket nemz! És egyből kettőt is! Felháborító!

Envy lenyugtatta magát, tudta, hogy most fontosabb dolga is van annál, mintsem hogy belelovalja magát a Mitugrász iránti gyűlöletbe. Először is, tudnia kell, pontosan mit tud a lány. Ha pedig látomásai vannak, és képes bármit látni, amit egy kör megmutat neki, a Mester nagyon boldog lesz. Envy gondolatban vállon veregette saját magát, amiért a mai parfét kihagyva – ehhez igen nagy önuralomra volt szüksége – inkább Alice nyomába eredt. De legalább volt értelme, így elégedett vigyorral a képén indulhatott, hogy a legközelebbi telefonfülkéhez érve jelentsen a Mesternek. Talán még valamivel több pénzt is kérhet tőle most, hogy egy lépéssel közelebb került a célhoz. Bár még mindig ott lebegett a kérdés, hogy vajon Alice Morrison akar-e barátkozni vele. Nos, végtére is, Ő is azt mondta, hogy a legvégső esetben nyugodtan elrabolhatja. Envy pedig már akkor tisztában volt vele, hogy semmitől sem riad vissza a cél érdekében.


End file.
